


Poison

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Humor, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 75,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: FemGoten. After Trunks makes a huge mistake, Gotin sets her sights on finding someone new...she just never thought that someone would be Trunks's father. Widower Vegeta.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something fun we came up with as a way to torture Trunks...it was his turn to be tortured, you see. Anyhoo, this fic will not have a set update schedule, though we do already have some chapters finished. Pika will try to make sure Jo keeps enough chapters finished to have an update at least once a month, but with Jo in another Hell Quarter, followed by her last two quarters, and Pika starting her junior year of college in the fall with three classes with labs and a fourth class, it might be a bit tough, so no promises.

Today was the big day, Gotin could hardly wait. She paid the man at the counter for the expensive lingerie, hoping that it would be enough to entice Trunks into more than just a friendship between them. It was Trunks’s 17th birthday and she planned to give herself to him as the present.

Gotin giggled. She had had feelings for her best friend for as long as she could remember. She figured that this was the next logical step for them. Sure, giving Trunks her virginity as their first act as a couple wasn’t how it was normally done, but they had known each other since they were small children. She figured that it would be alright. Besides, who else was she going to fall for?

She only had a couple more stops to make before she went home to set everything up. She had to get some candles and pick out the music she wanted, then there was the protection she needed to go ahead and buy, but she was still scared of getting it. This was her first time, and she wanted everything to be perfect.

Only a couple more hours and she would have everything set up. She could hardly wait.

* * *

Trunks didn’t know why Gotin wanted him over so late; usually they spent the day playing video games on his birthday. But for some reason, she wanted him to come over at six that night.

But he wasn’t going to wait that long. He needed to get some monster killing in. As he flew towards Gotin’s house, Trunks couldn’t help but think of a simpler time. He was going to be in charge of Capsule Corp within the next year or two, but not because he wanted it. His mother was dying and it was really hard to watch. His father had become quieter than before, which was saying a lot. Vegeta had stopped training, but it was just so he could be with Bulma as she passed on. Bra was only a year old. Life just wasn’t fair really.

Within the next year, Trunks would be trained to take over the family business, while losing his mother in the process. He just couldn’t imagine a life without her, and it seemed that his father was going to be a lonely mess.

But he didn’t want to think about those things today. All he wanted was a distraction that the games would give him. Hell, maybe he would ask Gotin out afterward. Life just felt too short now.

Trunks landed in front of the house, then headed inside. He looked around, finding it odd that Gotin was nowhere to be found. He shrugged, then froze as he heard a sound from down the hall.

Trunks continued down the hall, the sound was getting louder. He opened a door to find Chichi laying against the mattress while playing with a vibrator. His eyes went wide as he stared down at her naked form. She kept playing with herself as Trunks watched.

Trunks stared down, feeling his pants tighten. Chichi must have not realized that he was standing there.

Chichi began to moan, then made a disappointed sound before tossing the vibrator. “Why is it never enough?” She began to sob into her hands. Her husband was always off training and all she wanted was a little attention. As she pulled her hands away, she jumped, finding Trunks staring down at her. She moved to cover herself. “Trunks! Why are you in here?”

Trunks didn’t know what made him do it, but he climbed on the bed. “You know, Chichi…it is my birthday.” How many pornos had he seen where this was the set up? Part of him always wanted to try out Gotin’s mom.

Chichi stared at him as he moved on top of her. She knew this was wrong, but her body was starved for attention. “So, you want me to give you a present then?” She smiled.

Trunks grinned. “If you would…” He didn’t finish his sentence though as Chichi moved herself up, locking her lips with his. Before he knew it, Trunks’s clothes were off and he was touching places that he thought he would never touch, tasting things he would never taste, and losing his virginity to his best friend’s mom. This really had to be the best birthday ever.

* * *

Gotin giggled as she walked into the house. She still had to finish setting everything up, but stopped when she heard a noise. Slowly, she moved down the hall, thinking that her father was home early and spending some time with her mom…that was until she heard them.

“Trunks…oh, yes…don’t stop.” Gotin shook her head as her heart sank. She didn’t just hear that right. She began to walk away, as she tried to tell herself that she was wrong. “Yes, yes…oh, Trunks…deeper…”

“Chichi…it’s so good,” Trunks groaned loudly.

Gotin ran from the door and straight into her room. She grabbed the bags she had gotten and tossed them in her closet. She fell against the side of the bed as tears began to fall. Why did this have to happen? Right after she had planned everything, she had to find her crush and her mother having sex. Her heart began to crack as they got louder.

Gotin walked over to the bag, blasting the candles. She moved fast, throwing the bag out. He wasn’t going to make a fool of her. There was no way that she could give herself to him now. She walked back in, hearing the bed creak, but she wasn’t going to let that break her.

She walked back into her room and was prepared to tear the lingerie to pieces, but stopped. She would save this. Someday, she would use this to seduce the man she would marry. Trunks would never get the chance to take this off of her.

Gotin put it in the back of her closet, then stared at her mostly conservative clothing. She grinned darkly. It was time for a change. She was going to put Trunks through a fate worse than hell. Quickly, she began to rip and cut at her clothes, making the shorts and shirts extra short, while the shirts revealed her cleavage and midriff.

They were still moaning as she changed her clothes and washed her face. There was no way that she was going to let him know that she cried over him.

Finally, she heard them finish then sighed. They would be out in a couple of minutes.

Before she could see them though, she went outside then flew off. It was time she spent the rest of her money. Gotin would be the one thing that Trunks could never obtain. She would make sure that he knew how much he screwed up; even if she kept this up until the day she died.

* * *

Trunks was sitting on the couch as Chichi poured him some lemonade. That was better than he thought it would be. “You know, Trunks…if you’re not too busy, next week…could you come over?”

He gave her a grin, then frowned. “I don’t know if I can do that again, Chichi.” She frowned at him. “It’s not that I didn’t enjoy it…but…”

She smiled at him. “You want to ask Gotin out, don’t you?”

Trunks nodded. “And I don’t think she would be happy to find out that I slept with you.” It would be a little awkward around Chichi, but he could manage. Besides, he needed this.

“Probably not,” Chichi giggled. “This should be enough to hold me over till Goku returns.” She moved to make some dinner. “Anything you want, Birthday Boy?”

Trunks stared up at her, almost entertaining the idea of a round two, until the door opened. He was about to ask who it was, when Gotin came in. His eyes went wide. Her normally conservative clothing looked like it had been tossed out the window. Trunks was practically drooling as he stared at how short her shorts were. If Gotin was trying to get his attention, it had worked.

“Mom, I’m thinking about selling all of my games,” Gotin said, not looking at either of them.

Trunks froze in place. “Why would you want to sell your games?” This didn’t make sense at all. Gotin loved playing video games.

“I’ve just grown out of them. That’s all.” Gotin walked over and grabbed something out of the fridge. “Besides, I just got myself some new clothes, so I’m out of cash.”

“Why did you spend all of your money?” Chichi asked, then looked over what her daughter was wearing. “Go put some clothes on, young lady!”

Gotin wanted to make a quip at her mother, but kept it to herself. “These are clothes. I’m just trying out a new look.” She walked by her mother and Trunks, then remembered something. “Oh, Trunks, your present is on the counter.”

Trunks walked over, feeling very confused. Didn’t Gotin say that she had a surprise for him? He shrugged, thinking that her new way of dressing was enough of a present for him. He opened the box, finding the new game he wanted. He had been planning to preorder it, but now that Gotin was giving up her games, he didn’t know if he wanted to play it. He sighed. Once they were dating, he knew they would play the crap out of it.

Gotin walked into her room, holding her head high. She had kept her cool. That’s all she had to do for the rest of her life.

She tensed up as the door opened. She could sense Trunks behind her. “Hey, Gotin, I wanted to ask you something.”

“I don’t really have the time right now, Trunks,” Gotin said, moving over to grab a book off of the shelf.

“But…” Trunks could tell that she was focused on something right now and wouldn’t be able to talk her out of it. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow then.” He turned his back, wondering if Gotin was mad at him or something.

“Oh, Trunks, Happy Birthday,” Gotin said, looking up from her book with a smile.

Trunks smiled back at her. “Thanks.” He left with a grin. He was overthinking everything. Everything was fine with Gotin. He would just ask her tomorrow.

* * *

Trunks walked over to Gotin’s locker, noticing that she was wearing the same short clothing as before. He watched her, growling as some of the other guys took notice. He glared at many of them, telling them that they didn’t have a chance. If Gotin was going to be with anyone, it was going to be with him. “Hey, Gotin.”

She turned around to look at him with a smile. “Sorry about yesterday, something came up.”

Trunks looked up and down her body. “I see.”

“What was it that you wanted to ask me?” Gotin asked, wondering what he could possibly want from her.

“Oh, well, prom is coming up. I was wondering if you would be my date?” Trunks said with a blush.

Gotin felt annoyed, if this was last week, she would have said yes. She would have been the happiest girl in the world…but now, she just felt dirty. “Oh…I’m not going to prom.”

Trunks tensed up. He wasn’t expecting to be rejected. “Why not?” He was so sure that Gotin wanted to be his girlfriend.

“I’m just not into dances, besides, I’m going with my dad to train that weekend,” she answered, it really wasn’t a lie. She had called Uub’s village last night and made the arrangements.

“Oh…” Trunks felt slightly better after hearing that. “Then, why don’t we go out before then?”

“You mean to the arcade or something?” she asked, trying to keep the conversation platonic.

Trunks sighed. It seemed the Gotin wasn’t ready for that yet. “Nevermind.” His eyes found Marron walking by, and an idea came to him. He could make Gotin jealous. It didn’t matter how much time went by, Gotin would eventually get what he was trying to say. Until then, Marron would do.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

3 years later…

Everyone was gathered around. There was a massive party going on in the park. Trunks was down on one knee asking for Marron’s hand in marriage. It was the blonde’s eighteenth birthday and she looked so excited about it.

After Marron said yes though, Trunks looked over at the corner. He could see Gotin standing there talking to a group of guys. The heir still had a hard time believing it. After all of these years, Gotin continued to reject him. Eventually, he told himself to give up, but he just couldn’t. He had planned a long engagement, hoping that she would get jealous, but that wasn’t the case at all. Anytime that Trunks did anything with Marron, he would gauge Gotin’s reactions…but she never gave him any.

18 walked up and hugged her daughter as did Krillin. They looked ready to speak as Gotin walked up. The android glared at Gotin, she was sure that the half-saiyan was after her daughter’s boyfriend, and considering that Gotin dressed the way she did, it wouldn’t surprise her. “Gotin.”

“Oh, hello, 18,” Gotin said, being friendly. She knew about the android’s problem with her. She looked down at Krillin and found that he was also glaring at her. “I just wanted to congratulate Marron.”

Trunks kept in a sigh as Gotin offered to help Marron set up the wedding. He could see that his new fiancée didn’t like this, but that didn’t bother him. It was Gotin’s continued lack of interest. Maybe it was a good idea that he was marrying Marron.

“Anyway, I got to get dinner ready,” Gotin said before leaving. 18 was still glaring at her a she left. She really wished that they weren’t so hostile with her, but everyone still thought that she wanted Trunks. She flew off heading towards Capsule Corp. She knew his family hadn’t been there. Vegeta was probably training and Bra wasn’t that happy about Marron being her new sister. Gotin, along with the rest of the family, had known about the engagement a week before. Hell, Gotin had helped Trunks plan for it, which didn’t really make him that happy.

She landed in front of Capsule Corp then walked into the kitchen to find Vegeta and Bra sitting there. The saiyan prince was grumbling about something. “Daddy’s mad.”

“Well, why don’t I make something to make daddy happy, then?” Gotin said, giving the little girl a smile. Bra was about five, she didn’t have any memories of Bulma as the woman passed away about six months after Trunks’s birthday 3 years ago. Vegeta had grown very quiet over the past 3 years; rarely did he talk with anyone. The loss had been hard on the widower. So much so, that he had to keep the nanny that Bulma had hired for Bra as Vegeta didn’t really know anything about little girls.

But there was a problem. The nanny couldn’t really cook that well, so Bulma had asked Gotin to supply her family with meals. As soon as she was out of high school, she was here all day making things. Usually, breakfast was made by a robot, but lunch, snacks, and dinner were all on her.

Gotin walked over, grabbing an ad from the paper. “Vegeta, did you want to go over this with me? They’re having a meat sale.”

The saiyan stopped grumbling and decided to take a look. This was the only time she could get him out of that funk of his. As he looked through everything, he grinned. “Just stock up on everything.”

“So, I should get some pickled pigs feet then?” Gotin joked.

“Eww,” Bra said, turning green.

“You know what I mean.” Vegeta rolled his eyes.

“So, plenty of steak then?” Gotin asked, earning her a nod. She turned around and grabbed a couple of chickens out of the fridge. “We can have steaks this weekend.”

“Gotin…are you still going to come here after Trunks is married?” Bra asked, giving her a sad look.

Gotin leaned down and picked Bra up. “Why would I stop because of that? All of you would starve.” She tickled the little girl making her laugh.

Vegeta sighed. He kept wondering why his son had chosen Marron, Gotin was clearly the better choice. But he was relieved that she was staying. The midget and the bucket of bolts were trying to run Gotin off, but he was kind of proud that Kakarot’s little girl was standing her ground. He had been put off by her way of dressing at first, but after seeing that her attitude was the same, he was fine with her being around Bra and them.

Gotin smiled at Bra, then continued to finish dinner. Trunks and Marron came in minutes later, and smelled the food. “You think I could try to make dinner tomorrow?” Marron asked.

Vegeta growled, “Like I would trust you to feed me.”

“I do have a lot of homework to catch up on,” Gotin said. “But I can make up something for you to have before then.”

Marron glared at Gotin. She knew she needed to prove herself to her future father-in-law, but he wasn’t giving her a chance. “If you have that much homework, I can still do it.”

“It’s not a problem. I’m going grocery shopping tomorrow anyway.” Gotin looked over her list as she pulled the chickens out of the oven. “I’ll just grill up five extra rare steaks with a couple of potatoes.”

Marron gave her a shocked look. Not at the amount of food, but with how precise Gotin was being. “Extra rare?”

Vegeta smirked. “Add two more, I’ll be doing some intense training tomorrow.”

“Then I’ll make sure to add some extra carbs to your lunch,” Gotin said, writing that down. “Bra, did you want to help me and Zelma make some sugar cookies tomorrow?”

“Yay!” Bra said as Trunks stared at the food, among other things. He didn’t get how Gotin could still wear those short clothes and be fine with being around him or any other man.

“I can do those things,” Marron interjected.

“But…” Bra began.

“Bra and I need to get to know each other. I’m marrying Trunks, so why don’t you take some time away from here?” Marron snapped, hoping to get her point across. “This isn’t your house, Gotin!”

Bra stood up from the table. “Why couldn’t Gotin be my new sister?!” With that the little girl ran out of the room crying.

Gotin sighed. “Go ahead and start without me.” She walked by Marron without a second glace as the blonde looked down at her plate. “You shouldn’t push her.” Marron turned and began to cry into Trunks’s sleeve. Gotin walked off after Bra.

Vegeta walked over grabbing a chicken leg. “What kind of pansy cries because of a little girl?” He took the leg out of the room. He had some training to do, and he didn’t want to listen to this garbage while he ate. He would need more later, but he wasn’t going to deal with this in his house.

Trunks put an arm around Marron. “Just give them time.” She nodded into his shoulder. Maybe this would convince Gotin to start going after him. Then everyone could be happy. “Come on, let’s go out for dinner.”

* * *

Gotin found Bra crying in her room. She knocked before she entered. The little girl looked back, then smiled through her tears. “Gotin!” She jumped on her as Gotin sat down on the bed.

She wrapped her arms around the little girl. “Bra, you’re going to have to be nice to Marron.”

“But she’s fake…I don’t want a sister like her,” Bra argued. “Now I won’t have a sister or a mommy.”

“I’m still like your sister,” Gotin said, trying to calm Bra down.

“But it’s not the same… Daddy doesn’t like her either, but he won’t go and find me a mommy,” Bra cried. “And now, I can’t have the sister I want…why don’t you like Trunks?”

Gotin frowned, then sighed. “Let’s just say he made a big boo-boo on his birthday.”

Bra stopped crying. “Did he say a bad word or something? Did you use the soap?”

Gotin giggled. “There isn’t enough soap in the world for that.”

“Wow, my brother did make a big boo-boo,” Bra said in awe.

Gotin froze as an idea came to her. She had waiting for her revenge against Trunks. Ever since that day, she had been trying to find the perfect way to get back at him…now she had it. If Trunks slept with her mom, then she would sleep with his dad. She cringed a little at the idea, there was a big age difference and Gotin was still a virgin, but if this is what she had to do for her revenge, she would do it. “Yes, he did.” She picked up Bra. “Now, dry your tears. You’re a saiyan princess. You don’t show anyone any sign of weakness.”

There was a chuckle at the door as Vegeta walked in. “Gotin’s right.” It looked like he had gone off to train. “Those two left to go to some restaurant.”

Gotin nodded. “Why don’t we go and finish dinner now?”

Bra jumped up. “So the prude is gone?!”

Vegeta couldn’t help but laugh. His little girl was so observant. The three of them went downstairs, finding the nanny grabbing herself something. “I wondered why there was this much left.”

“Miss Zelma, the prude is gone,” Bra said, getting back into her seat.

“Is she?” the older woman said, pulling at her bright pink hair.

“Let’s just eat before she gets back,” Vegeta chuckled, taking a seat. He was still hungry.

Gotin sat down next to the saiyan prince and started to eat her food. Her heart was racing as she brought up the courage to try something new. She knew that Vegeta wasn’t going to just fall into bed with her, she was going to have to work at it. Slowly, she moved her foot over. She didn’t even look at the man as she moved her foot down his ankle.

Vegeta stopped eating as he looked over at Gotin. He knew that it was coming from her. He thought it was a mistake, until she did it again. She was pretending to eat like she was doing nothing, but he could see it on her face. She was nervous. He felt her foot drag along his ankle once more, then pulled his leg back. He wanted to see if she would follow. He was about to breathe a sigh of relief, until he felt her searching for him. Now he knew she was looking for something. He pulled his shoes off, then pushed his foot over towards hers, letting his own foot drag down her leg. Her breathing hitched making him feel funny.

“Daddy, aren’t you hungry?” Bra asked, making him jump.

“Yes, Princess,” Vegeta said turning his eyes to his little girl.

Gotin sat there in shock. She was surprised, she expected to feel disgusted, but his touch had felt good. She looked over Trunks’s father, giving him a real once over. She had to admit that he was attractive. It was just his age that was getting to her, even if he didn’t look it.

They ate the rest of their dinner before the nanny took Bra up to bed, leaving Gotin with Vegeta. “I should probably go home,” she started.

Vegeta pondered questioning her about earlier, but thought against it. He was probably imagining things. “Don’t stop for anyone.”

“Vegeta, I’m not a little girl,” Gotin said.

“I know that, but there are some crazies out there,” the prince stated, then looked over at the clock. It was late. “It’s late…why don’t you just use one of the guest rooms?”

Gotin thought it over. “I guess I can make breakfast then.”

The prince smirked at the idea. “I haven’t had a proper breakfast since Panchy died.”

“So, you want the works then?” Gotin asked. She didn’t get it, he was acting the same way as before, but now that she had felt that spark, she felt nervous around him. She told herself that this was for revenge.

“If you could. I don’t think that Bra has ever had a real breakfast in her life,” the prince stated as they walked upstairs.

“I guess we can have sausage, bacon, eggs, and pancakes then,” she giggled, then missed a step, falling backwards for only a second. Her hands had fallen against his chest as she had turned during her fall. She froze as she felt something hard against her body. His chest was so firm. Her eyes looked up, staring at Vegeta as they stood in place. Their eyes remained locked as she leaned up, kissing him.

Vegeta’s eyes went wide as he felt her lips move against his own. He argued with himself, telling himself that this wasn’t right. She was Kakarot’s daughter… She was supposed to be with Trunks… She was…

Gotin felt strange as she kissed him. He wasn’t kissing her back, and now she was just making a fool of herself. She was about to pull off when his lips moved slightly against hers, sending a jolt down her spine.

The prince pulled up, but only for a second. “Slow down,” he whispered before going back in. He could tell that she was inexperienced. His brain was still shouting at him, but for some reason, he felt the need to continue what she started. His body hadn’t felt this warm in ages.

It didn’t take her long to adjust to the rhythm of his lips. Her heart was beating fast as her hands moved up his chest. Never had a single kiss made her feel this weak in the knees.

But at some point, air was needed and the two of them popped off of each other. Gotin was panting, she didn’t expect for any of that to feel as good as it did. She watched Vegeta turn red. “Excuse me.” He stormed off, leaving her alone on the stairs.

Gotin slowly walked up the stairs then to one of the guest rooms, she slid down behind the door after she closed it. She had felt a jolt go through her body when they kissed. His body had been so hard, part of her wanted to run her fingers down his chest.

She shook her head. This was part of the plan. She was supposed to seduce him. Gotin went to her bed and sat down. She had an extra pair of clothes here and changed into something for the night.

As she lay down for bed, she figured that it wouldn’t hurt to think about that kiss while she played with herself. She had to hold back her gasps as she rubbed her clit. The kiss was going through her mind, but things started to get heated as her mind drifted off. Gotin’s imagination was going wild as she thought about the prince playing with her, until she conjured the idea of him entering her. She gasped, then moaned as she came. Her fingers stopped as she panted against her pillows.

Maybe she wanted more than revenge…maybe she really was into the saiyan prince.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first two chapters were mostly setup. Now the story can really begin; as well as longer chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Gotin woke up early. She got dressed after a quick shower, then headed downstairs. She just wanted to get breakfast started, but she was still thinking about the night before as she started down the stairs. She stopped in that spot, then sighed before continuing down.

She almost jumped when she got to the kitchen; the nanny was looking over the ingredients for the cookies they had planned. “Oh, I almost didn’t see you, Zelma.”

The woman looked up at her with a smile. “You know, Girly, you remind me of someone.”

“Who?” Gotin said, grabbing a griddle pan from inside a cabinet. She decided to switch out the pancakes for eggs. If Vegeta liked his steaks extra rare, then he had to like his eggs over easy. That and the content would be good for his training.

“Me,” the older woman laughed as Gotin walked over and turned off the robot before it could start breakfast. “Back when I was young, about 16, there was a young man that wanted my hand. Johnny had just enlisted and he wanted my attention badly…but my eyes went elsewhere.”

Gotin kept moving. “So, you’ve noticed that I ignore Trunks?”

“Yes, but I also know your intentions with Master Vegeta,” Zelma giggled.

Gotin turned red. “Wha…?”

“I saw you two last night, Child.” Gotin gave the old woman a mortified look. “The two of you looked like you were enjoying it. It reminded me of my time with my husband.”

“Johnny?” Gotin asked, feeling very confused as to why this woman was telling her this.

“No, Roger,” Zelma said with a giggle.

“Who was…?” Gotin began.

“Roger was Johnny’s superior officer…I just couldn’t say no to an older man, especially one in uniform.” Zelma winked at the young girl.

Gotin turned red, then looked down at the griddle. “I don’t like old men,” she started, only for the old woman to laugh.

“Honey, Master Vegeta doesn’t look like an old man, does he?” Gotin shook her head. “I said older, maybe I should have said mature. Young Master Trunks is still a boy, my dear, what you want is a man.”

Gotin swallowed, was that what she really wanted? She shook her head. “I don’t think that’s it.” She didn’t say anything more to the woman until she was about halfway done with breakfast. But that was because Zelma was going to wake up Bra.

Gotin finished the bacon and sausage, now she just had to get the eggs done. She started humming as she started working on some hash browns. She wondered if she should get some toast ready or maybe some bagels, but her thoughts were interrupted.

“Gotin?” Trunks said, staring at her with a grin. She was never here for breakfast, maybe his plan had worked.

She looked back at him. “Oh, good morning, Trunks.” She passed him a cup. “There should be some coffee for you.” He was already dressed for work.

Trunks just stared at her outfit. She was wearing a halter top with some short shorts. She had a small apron on, but it was on the bottom half of her. Trunks was practically drooling as she told him to sit down. “So, why are you here this early?”

“Oh, I stayed the night,” Gotin said, watching as he dropped his fork. “I was here pretty late and your dad offered.”

Trunks cursed himself. If he hadn’t been out with Marron, he could have been here trying to get Gotin for himself. “So, what do you think about Marron and me?” he asked while his eyes roamed.

“She’s got to work on how to get along with Bra. Maybe you should take her somewhere with the two of you,” Gotin said. “You know Bra doesn’t get to see you that often.”

“What are you, my mom?” Trunks asked as Vegeta walked in. His father was already in his armor, but said nothing as he sat down.

“Vegeta, I didn’t know how you liked your eggs, so I guessed,” Gotin said, plopping a plate in front of him. The prince looked up at her, then back down at his food. He looked shocked, but said nothing. Trunks was finishing up his food as Bra came downstairs. “Don’t forget what I said, Trunks.”

Trunks gave her an annoyed look. “I’ll think about it,” he grumbled before walking out.

“What did you ask Brother about?” Bra asked as she sat down.

Gotin smiled. “How would you like to go to the zoo with him and Marron?”

“You mean I would get to see the monkeys!” Bra said, forgetting that Marron was involved.

Gotin giggled, then walked out of the room. She grabbed the paper and returned, placing it on the table. “I’ll have to go and get groceries in a bit. Then we can make some cookies.”

“Yay, Cookies!” Bra said, getting into her food. Zelma had come back in and was eating as well. “I bet that Zelma can find you a pretty dress for today, too.”

Vegeta grabbed the paper as he watched them, but his eyes weren’t being friendly. He mentally slapped himself more than once. He wasn’t supposed to be looking at Gotin like she was a scrap of meat. He was going to have to keep his distance so that she didn’t get the wrong idea… She belonged with Trunks, not him.

Gotin sat down to eat her own breakfast, just as Bra got up from the table, followed by the nanny, who gave her a wink. Gotin turned red. “Umm… I figured the eggs would be good for your training,” she said, as he read the paper.

“That they are.” Vegeta answered, trying to keep his eyes to himself.

“I’ll have Bra run your lunch out to you if you want to stay out there. She should have time while we’re baking,” Gotin said, finishing her breakfast. “I’ll go over dinner with Marron tonight too, so I can get that homework finished.”

Vegeta dropped the paper, finally looking at her in the eye. “You expect me to each that beast’s garbage.”

“It won’t kill you for one night,” she said, turning red.

Vegeta growled. “I thought we had a plan.” He cursed himself. He was supposed to be distancing himself from her. If she wanted to leave, he should be letting her go.

“We do…I just don’t want things to be awkward because of last night,” Gotin said, watching his reaction.

The prince looked away. “That didn’t happen.” He stood up, not wanting to even attempt to walk down that road.

“So, you didn’t like it?” Gotin said, feeling disappointed. She wasn’t sure if she should still push forward with her plan…

Vegeta watched her reaction, noting how dejected she looked. “I didn’t say that…” Inside his head, he was yelling at himself. “It’s just that you should be looking at guys your age…what about Trunks?”

Gotin flinched at that and the prince noticed it. “I think I’m going to go grab Bra.” She left the room, leaving the prince with his questions.

Vegeta growled as he stood up. He wondered what his son did to drive Gotin off that badly… but at the same time, he needed to leave her be. In time, the two of them would forget about last night.

He walked out the gravity room, hoping to forget it…but it would be a continued distraction over the next three months.

* * *

 

Three months later…

Trunks got out of the car with an idea on his mind. There was a new monster movie playing. He figured that he could get Gotin to go with him. She always liked those kinds of things in the past.

As he walked inside, he noticed that she had been quieter as of late. It was odd, but it was like she was depressed or something. Trunks walked into the kitchen to find his father and sister sitting there. Zelma was reading the paper, while Gotin was doing some homework.

“Hey, Gotin,” Trunks said, looking down at her.

“What?” She really needed to get this report done. Part of her was thinking about dropping out of college, she just didn’t have the time for it.

“Well, there’s a new monster movie out…you wanna go?” Trunks asked, feeling hopeful.

Gotin looked up and smiled. “Sure, can Marron and Bra fit in the car with us?”

Trunks frowned. “No, I just meant…”

“Movie! Movie!” Bra said with excitement.

“See, it will be good for her to go,” Gotin said. “Having a good scare will be fun.”

Zelma looked up at the clock. “Why don’t we all go then?” She looked over at Vegeta. “It will be a nice family outing.”

Vegeta was about to argue, but then Bra climbed onto his lap. “Can we, Daddy?”

The prince sighed. “Fine.” He would subject himself to the torture of a movie for a couple of hours. His eyes went over to Gotin, he had noticed that she wasn’t acting the same since their conversation and it was bothering him. She had grown quieter, which did not suit her. What had happened to the bite she had had? Normally, Gotin wasn’t one to back down. This was most bothersome…he still had his questions, but the fact that she was being so calm and quiet about it was nerve racking. He was almost to the point of pulling out his hair.

Gotin stood up and walked down the hall to the phone and dialed the number. 18 answered, sounding a little angry that Gotin was at Capsule Corp until she told the woman that they were going out to a movie and that Marron was invited to go.

Before they knew it, Marron had been picked up and they were in the theatre. They bought some popcorn, then went to find their seats, only to find the place packed. “Where are we going to sit?” Marron asked.

Zelma chuckled. “There’s four up front, why don’t we go up there?”

“But that leaves two of us somewhere else,” Trunks began.

“That’s fine,” Vegeta said, looking at a seat near the back. He spotted two seats. “I’ll go back there. You kids enjoy the front.”

Zelma looked at Gotin. “Why don’t you go with Master Vegeta? I’ll be around to take care of Miss Bra.”

Gotin felt nervous, then nodded before Trunks could argue. “If I need to I can work on my paper back there,” she said.

Vegeta sighed as they walked to their seats. He wasn’t planning on sitting with Gotin. He really thought the nanny would be next to him while he sat through this torture. As he looked over at her, he noticed that she didn’t have any of that disgusting popcorn. He watched her as she said nothing; instead, she flipped through her phone. It looked like she was going to do that paper like she said she would.

The previews started and he kept his eyes on her. She looked bored, but also sad and the prince found that he hated that expression on her. Finally, he grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him. “Stop acting like a robot,” he snarled.

Gotin glared back at him. “I have to get this done.”

“Then why did you come here?” Vegeta growled.

“Because I wanted them to get closer…that’s all.” Gotin tried to stand, but his hand held her firmly. His eyes stared up at her.

“Explain that,” Vegeta said as the movie started. For some reason, he felt like had been in a situation like this before, but he couldn’t figure it out.

“If Marron is going to marry Trunks…” Gotin started.

“And why are you so okay with that?” Vegeta interrupted, earning him more than one shh from the people around them.

Gotin sighed, then leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Because I am.” As she pulled away, she went to look at her phone only for him to knock it out of her hands. Her eyes went back to his, noting that he seemed conflicted about something.

Vegeta stared down at her, none of his questions had been answered. She was really infuriating him. First, she kisses him, then she goes all whimpy and quiet, and now she was being belligerent. But that wasn’t his problem… he was finding that he liked it…

“Vegeta?” Gotin asked, watching as the look in his eyes changed. She moved around in her seat, making it look like she was watching the movie now. Her mind flashed to the kiss they shared. No one needed to know that she masturbated to that just about every night. She cursed the fact that she had even thought up that plan…now she was worse off than she was before.

The prince watched her, then growled. She was a tease… a she-demon that was toying with him. He would show her. Vegeta pulled off one of his gloves, then moved it over to her lap. He made it look like he was watching the movie as he rubbed her leg.

Gotin gasped as his fingers caressed her skin. She opened her legs, letting his hand travel against the inside of her thigh. Her eyes turned away from the movie and over to stare at his. The blackness staring back at her looked like it was daring her to do something about it, so she did.

Gotin took her own hand, moving it along his leg. She heard him hiss as she moved her had towards his crotch, rubbing his member through his jumpsuit.

Slowly, she leaned forward…she expected him to pull away…that this dream would stop and she would wake up… but it didn’t. Instead, Vegeta leaned into her, kissing her softly a couple of times before he surrendered himself to the growing monster inside of him. His anger and fury at her over the last couple of mouths took over as he deepened the kiss.

Gotin gasped, then moaned at how rough he was being. Her hand was still rubbing against him as she felt his hands come off of her thigh and move up her back. She felt his tongue moving against her bottom lip for only a second. As she whimpered, he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Gotin finally moved her hands up his body, letting them trail up his defined chest. She heard him groan as his lips softened.

Slowly, they pulled apart, staring at each other for a second. Vegeta was cursing in his head, yelling at himself for even touching her. But his thoughts stopped as she gave him a sad smile. “Feel better?”

Gotin watched as he pushed the arm rest up between them. “Get rid of that sad look on your face.”

“I’m not sad…” she said, then paused as she looked deeply into those eyes… her plan was coming back to her…this could work. “I just know what I want…but can’t have…”

“Trunks…” Vegeta said, leaning closer once more. He knew he needed to be fighting this…but his body was warm…and Gotin, she smelled unbelievably good.

Gotin was barely an inch away from his face. “No…” She leaned forward this time, just as an explosion and a scream came from the movie. Their lips met as another scream began, this time instead of being rough, his lips were soft as they caressed hers. She felt his tongue ask for entry again and opened up her mouth. Slowly, his tongue slid itself against hers. She followed his movements, replicating them until he pulled off of her to breathe. “Ve…”

“Hold your tongue,” the prince said, moving back in. This time he began to suck her tongue into his mouth. He could hear her moan, and his mouth devoured it. Meanwhile, his hands were touching everywhere. At some point, he was sure that he had been fondling her breasts. The voice in the back of his head had silenced itself as they madeout. Vegeta groaned, liking the feeling of her arms around his neck. Her lips were molding against his perfectly.

Gotin tried to pull him closer, with each passing second she felt her heartbeat grow faster. Now she was starting to understand what Zelma meant…this wasn’t a boy’s kiss at all.

His lips came off of hers and began to move down her neck, tasting her skin. Gotin had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning. She had to force a whisper more than once. “Vegeta…”

He pulled up, kissing her lips again to silence her. Her smell was overriding his senses as his tongue worked itself back into her mouth. She had a taste…it was almost sweet on his tongue, entirely matching her scent.

Gotin sniffed, letting his scent into her nose. It was almost a smoky smell, but she didn’t dislike it. Rather, she craved it. He pulled off of her to breathe, only for her to move her hands down his chest again. “Kiss me…”

He groaned, leaning into her once more. There was another problem growing in his pants. One that he wanted her to take care of, but that was the least of his problems. The prince didn’t like this position. He would have preferred to have her straddling his lap for this. Then he could have better access to her ass.

She moaned loudly, just as the theatre filled with screams from everyone that was actually watching it. Her heart sped up as he moved his tongue out of her mouth and against her ear. He chuckled. “You really are a she-demon.” He nibbled on the lobe, letting desire take him.

“I…” Her eyes were still locked with his. She felt a stirring below. “I want yo…” She tensed up, noticing that people were starting to get up.

Both of them froze then moved apart quickly. Gotin was completely red. She had spent the entire movie making out with Vegeta… and she liked it.

Vegeta, on the other hand, was mortified. The part of his brain that had disconnected was now shouting at him for his lack of control. How could he think about touching her like that? Even if her skin was soft and her scent was sweet, that was no excuse for his behavior.

His eyes looked back at her, finding her embarrassed, but then she smiled. His heartbeat sped up. That had to be the first smile he had seen in months. The prince sighed. He would have to play along until she came to her senses. Then he could let her go to Trunks.

Speaking of Trunks, he was talking with Marron and Bra as they walked up to the two of them. “So, what did you think?” he asked Gotin.

Gotin tensed up, she had no idea what had happened in this movie at all. So instead, she guessed that she should give an honest answer. “I would say it’s a 10 out of 10.”

Vegeta cursed himself as he laughed, knowing that she really wasn’t rating the movie.

Trunks felt confused. “What are you talking about? The effects were awful.” He walked by her and out with Marron, who was agreeing with him.

Bra was bouncing up and down. “What was your favorite part, Gotin?”

Zelma saw the look on Gotin’s face, then looked over at Vegeta. She giggled. “I think she enjoyed the entire ride. Now, let’s go get some ice cream.”

“Ice cream! Ice cream!” Bra ran past them going towards Marron. The two looked to be getting along now.

Vegeta was cursing himself still as they all got into the car, but even then, it was like someone was pushing them together as she sat next to him. He sighed as they went through the drive thru of some ice cream place, only to tense up once more.

Gotin had gotten a simple cone, which was different from what everyone else was having. She slid her tongue up, licking it slowly. She was never one to eat her ice cream fast.

Vegeta stared, watching her tongue and imagining it doing that somewhere else…she had to get vanilla. For a second, she got some stuck on her bottom lip, then licked it off. The prince had to hold back a groan. This wasn’t healthy. He had known her since she was a little girl. ‘She’s no longer little’ a different voice said in the back of his head. The rest of the way home, he had to hold himself back.

They dropped off Marron first, then dropped off Gotin. She gave them a smile as she got out of the car. She moved inside in a daze. Her father was off training somewhere and her mother was asleep as she made it to her bed. She knew exactly what she was going to do before she fell asleep…hell, she might do it more than once.

* * *

 

Zelma took Bra to bed, while Trunks went upstairs to his room. Meanwhile, Vegeta headed out to the gravity room. He needed to work this out of his body.

As he tried to distract himself, all that came to mind was what had just happened. Her smell, her taste, her lips, her skin…all of it was there tempting him. The prince growled as he gave in, finally touching himself. It didn’t take much as he ended on the scene of her licking up that ice cream from her lip. Her name fell from his lips as he came.

Vegeta growled…she was under his skin and he didn’t like it. This was the same poison that Bulma used on him… It was making him weak. He would have to double his efforts, or else he would lose himself to a woman once more.

To Be Continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, this chapter is a lot longer than the last two. This series will try to update every two weeks. It depends on how far I get with writing it.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of weeks went by and Gotin was walking around Capsule Corp with a giddy look on her face. All she could think about was that night in the movie theatre. The only downside is that night had to finish. Now that she had a real taste of Vegeta, she wanted more.

But the prince was keeping his distance from her. It would have depressed her, but she had a feeling that he would be back for more, mainly due to the fact that she had caught him staring at her more than once. While they were eating dinner, she would sometimes rub her leg against his, taking pleasure from his expressions.

Trunks, on the other hand, was trying to juggle some of his work projects. He was thinking about taking another trip like the one to the movie theatre, but he had a feeling that Gotin would spin it so that it would be a group activity.

Marron was eating, but not saying anything. Her eyes were too busy glaring at Gotin. The girl seemed too giddy for her liking, especially with her being this close to Trunks.

“Vegeta, you haven’t touched your meat,” Gotin said, while rubbing her toes against his.

The prince closed his eyes, and sighed. “I’m just a little…frustrated.” He meant that in more ways than one. The attention she was giving him was making certain parts of him rise, but he really couldn’t train. The gravity room was broken.

“You should do something about that,” Gotin said, with a smile on her face, while moving her foot against his ankle.

Vegeta stared back at her. His manhood was standing at full attention in his pants and there was nothing he could do about it. His mind was entertaining the idea of rubbing the inside of her leg…among other things.

Bra looked down the table at her father. “Daddy, are you hot?”

Everyone turned to look at the prince, and Vegeta knew that he had been caught. He thought that he wasn’t blushing, but apparently, he was.

“Should I get some ice for that?” Gotin asked, knowing that she had been arousing him.

Vegeta began to think about taking a cold shower, but that thought was interrupted by Gotin getting up from the table. He breathed a sigh of relief until she returned with a glass of ice water for him. She was about to put it down, only for her foot to get stuck on the rug, causing the water to fall on the front of her white top. Suddenly, her shirt was see-through.

Trunks looked down the table, only to get a small peek as Gotin covered herself. “Dammit, I’ll be right back.” She ran out of the room quickly. The last thing she wanted was to show that to Trunks. She ran upstairs feeling very embarrassed. This was what she got for messing with Vegeta at the dinner table though. As she changed her shirt, she heard a knock on her door. “Just a minute.”

The door creaked open and she was about to curse whoever was walking in, only to be pushed against the wall. Gotin stared at the prince in shock. She wasn’t expecting him to follow her up here.

Vegeta watched her, noting that she had a new top on. His eyes roamed downward, staring at her cleavage. He pulled his arms off of her. “You shouldn’t dress like that.”

Gotin frowned. “I like dressing like this.”

The prince flinched. He didn’t like seeing that expression. “You’re going to give the boy the wrong idea!”

She watched the prince. “What do you mean?” She didn’t understand where he was going with this.

Vegeta growled, pushing her against the wall again. His mind was telling him to let her go, but another part of him wanted to push her down to the bed and take her for himself. Again, he let her go while shaking his head. “This is going to stop. I’m not playing your games.”

Gotin sighed as he stormed off. Maybe she should go home for a while. This was supposed to just be a plan to get revenge on Trunks…but now she wasn’t sure if that was what she wanted at all. She fell against the wall. “What if I’m not playing games?”

* * *

 

Vegeta growled as he made it to his room, but he didn’t slow down. All he did was pace. If she wasn’t under his skin before, she was now. Now he was trying to figure out his actions from before. Trunks was bound to get the wrong idea from them…but at the same time, the prince found that he didn’t like Trunks looking at her like that.

Vegeta shook his head. He didn’t need to be thinking about this at all. She was a young girl…with soft skin…and a wonderful smell. He growled as his stomach grumbled. He forgot that he hadn’t eaten anything yet. He had been too distracted by her touch.

The prince thought back to his past. If this happened before Earth, he would have just blasted her…but his time with Bulma softened him and opened him to new things.

Vegeta walked over, looking at a picture of his dead wife. He didn’t take her death well, he had already lost everything once and she really had been the only light in his life.

The prince thought back to her sitting in bed, it was only a couple of days before she had passed on. Her words hit him and he could only sit on the bed. Could he do what she asked of him? Especially with someone as young as Gotin? Could he really remarry someday?

Vegeta shook his head and stood up. He wasn’t going to let those thoughts bother him right now. He needed to take charge of the situation. He was going to have to find a way to deter her.

Then it hit him and he smirked. Gotin would give up after he put his plan into motion. He was sure of it.

* * *

 

Gotin went back downstairs in her new top. She caught Marron glaring at her, while Trunks was staring at her with a dazed expression. “Sorry about that, I didn’t think I would get wet,” she said, before sitting down. She felt so embarrassed right now.

“Oh, please,” Marron huffed as she grabbed Trunks’s arm. Like she was going to believe what this hussy was saying.

Gotin looked down at her plate, still wondering if she should just go home as Vegeta walked back in. He didn’t say anything to her as he sat down and she kept her feet to herself. She had learned her lesson. There would be no more playing around with the saiyan prince.

Vegeta noticed her giddy mood was gone and sighed. This was bound to put her in a better mood, at least until he dropped the ball. “I need a sparring partner for tomorrow.”

Trunks shook his head. “I can’t Dad…”

“I wasn’t asking you. You haven’t trained in years,” Vegeta huffed. His eyes landed on Gotin. “You still train with Kakarot, don’t you?”

Gotin nodded, feeling hopeful. “Yes, what time?” she asked.

Vegeta could already see that light returning to her eyes. “How about tomorrow afternoon?” He kind of hated that he had to crush it.

“But, Daddy, the gravity room is broken,” Bra said with a frown.

“We’ll have to go to the beach,” Vegeta said, seeing her eyes grow wide. “The water can replicate some of the gravity I need until someone fixes the chamber.”

Bra smiled. “Beach! Beach!” she giggled.

Trunks grinned at the thought of Gotin walking around in a bikini, while Marron continued to frown.

“The rest of you will stay here. It’s a training session, not a spa day,” Vegeta growled.

Bra frowned. “But, Daddy…”

“No buts!” the prince snapped.

Bra looked away dejectedly, hoping that she could convince him to do what she wanted.

“Trunks, why don’t you guys take that trip I told you to take months ago?” Gotin asked.

Marron’s eyes narrowed at her. “What trip?” Seriously, what was Gotin planning?

“I thought it would be a good idea for the three of you to go to the zoo together,” Gotin stated. “I figured it would be good for you and Bra.” She gave the blonde an almost deadly glare. Marron looked away from her instantly, turning red in the process.

Meanwhile, Vegeta nearly moaned as he stared at the half-saiyan. He had no idea that Gotin could make a look like that. He shook his head and kept eating his dinner though. His plan was still perfect for tomorrow and nothing was going to ruin it.

“Vegeta, should I bring food?” Gotin asked, looking over at him. She felt nervous. They were going to be completely alone. Her mind flashed back to the movie theatre… would he kiss her like that again?

“Go ahead.” Like the prince of all saiyans was going to say no to food like that. Vegeta watched as she smiled at him, making his heart pick up. He wished his body would react the same way as his mind. What happened in the movie theatre wasn’t supposed to happen.

Trunks looked mad about the whole zoo idea until Marron spoke up. “We can go to the zoo tomorrow. I think it will be fun.”

“Zoo! Zoo!” Bra giggled. “Marron and I can look at the gorillas.”

Everyone laughed. “Then I guess it’s settled,” Marron said.

Trunks looked over at his father. Knowing Gotin, she would be in one of the most revealing bikini’s ever… he would do anything to switch places with him. Besides, it wasn’t like his father would appreciate what she was wearing.

* * *

 

Gotin had been running around all morning, getting everything finished. She was wearing a short skirt and she had on a modified button up shirt. The ends were tied right under her cleavage.

Marron walked into the room, seeing that there was a cooler and a picnic basket. “Do you two need that much food?” she asked.

Gotin giggled. “The cooler is for you guys. I know the Briefs have money, but Bra can be picky.”

“You really know everything about them,” Marron said, then looked at Gotin. “You set this up…why?”

“Because you and Bra really do need to get to know each other. It will be good for the three of you. Trunks doesn’t spend that much time with his sister,” Gotin said.

“But don’t you want Trunks for yourself?” Marron asked bluntly.

Gotin began to laugh. “Marron, he’s all yours. We’re friends and nothing more.” Marron didn’t look like she believed her though. “Let’s just say, I prefer my men a little older than me.”

Marron rolled her eyes at that. She knew that Trunks was a year older than Gotin. “Anyway, I’m just gonna head for the car.” Marron took the cooler and left.

Gotin sighed, finishing up her picnic basket. She had everything planned out for the day ahead, but she had to wonder what Vegeta had in mind. The prince made it sound like a training session, but she knew better. Gotin knew that this had to be a date.

She felt nervous as she felt his presence in the kitchen. “You’re going to wear that?” he asked, making her jump.

Gotin turned around and stared at him, finding the prince in his armor. She began to giggle. “You know, Vegeta, you’re going to be sloshing around in that jumpsuit.”

“What do you mean?” the prince began.

“That thing is going to get full of water, then it’s going to take forever to dry after I wash it,” Gotin said, watching him look quite displeased at that idea. “I’ll go get you a swimsuit from the other room.” Gotin giggled, then walked out to find the prince something to wear. She just grabbed one of Trunks’s from the laundry room. It really wouldn’t make that much of a difference.

Vegeta glared at the swim trunks as she passed them to him. The last think he wanted was to be in something so revealing, especially if he was going to be around her all day. But he sighed. This had to be done. This was the only way to push her away.

The two of them flew off from the house. The prince occasionally looked back at her, staring at the picnic basket she had brought. He wondered what she had brought, then mentally smacked himself. That didn’t matter.

They landed at the beach, finding it empty. “I’m surprised there’re no people. Summer’s almost over,” Gotin said.

The prince grinned. “This is private property. We own it.”

Gotin wasn’t that surprised, but she did have a question. “Then why don’t we come here more often?”

“With what time?” Vegeta said, watching as she put the basket down. He watched her pull a blanket out, then froze as she began to take off her top. “What are you doing?!” he nearly shouted as she revealed the string bikini she was wearing underneath.

“I figured that I could get a tan while we were out here,” Gotin said, pulling the skirt down. She took pleasure in seeing his jaw drop. “So, did you want to train or eat first?”

Vegeta looked down at the food. “I guess eating would be a good idea.” He didn’t want the food to go to waste. So, he sat down, cursing the swimsuit he was in. This didn’t hide anything from her.

The prince watched as she took out some sandwiches and hotdogs. She passed him his own food, while eating hers. Vegeta didn’t pay too much attention to her as she ate until he heard a strange sound. The prince looked over at Gotin to find a large pickle in her mouth.

Gotin was sucking the juice out of the pickle before eating it. She had done this since she was a small child and wasn’t thinking anything of it…until she saw Vegeta’s face. The prince was staring at her with his jaw dropped. “What?” Gotin asked, taking the pickle out of her mouth.

“Nothing,” the prince grumbled quickly. No one needed to know what he was thinking about right now.

Gotin giggled. “Well, we have to wait about 30 minutes till we get in the water. So, what do you want to talk about?”

Vegeta tried to reconfigure his thoughts. There was something he wanted to know and he was going to get his answers now. “Why aren’t you fighting for Trunks?”

Gotin frowned. “Why are you so hung up on that?” She really didn’t understand. She thought she had made it clear to everyone that she didn’t want Trunks, but everyone always thought the same thing.

“My son is your friend, yet you seem disgusted by the idea of dating him,” Vegeta started.

“That’s right. He’s my friend,” Gotin stated, “but that doesn’t mean that I like him that way.”

Vegeta watched her expressions. He was supposed to feel happy that she was uncomfortable…but it was bothering him. “Then why are you going after me?” The prince figured that this was a way to get his son’s attention.

“Because you’re not like everyone else…at least I thought you weren’t.” She tried to stand up, but Vegeta grabbed her arm. His eyes were still questioning her, but she had a question for him. “Would you sleep with anyone in my family?”

Vegeta looked back at her in disgust. “Why the hell would I want to do that?”

Gotin felt herself calm. “What about my mother? Do you think she’s attractive?”

The prince was wondering where this was coming from, but this looked like the chance he was waiting for. “I wouldn’t touch that hag with a ten foot pole.” He waited for her to yell. Soon she would run off and things would go back to the way they used to be.

Gotin felt her heart race. “Do you mean that?”

Vegeta grumbled. “Yes. I believe that.” He waited for her to shout at him, but instead she leaned across the blanket and kissed him. The prince was too shocked to move. He thought for sure that she would be mad at him. She pulled off his lips and stared at him for a second. “What was that for?” Vegeta asked.

“I…” Gotin felt hot. Her eyes traveled down his body, seeing that there was a problem in his swim trunks. She moved her hand across his thigh, moving it towards his manhood. Vegeta let out a hiss as she reached the front of his suit, then slipped her hand down the front.

The prince’s eyes went wide as she wrapped her fingers around him. He wasn’t expecting this reaction at all. He groaned as she stroked him, then leaned forward, capturing her lips with his own. The prince pulled her against him as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, making her whimper as she continued to stroke him. His lips moved urgently, wanting more from Gotin.

Gotin couldn’t believe how big he was. She was having trouble keeping her small hand wrapped around it. Then an idea came to her and she removed her hand, instead, letting it move up his chest as they kissed.

Vegeta pulled his lips off of hers, wondering why she had stopped. Then he cursed himself as he remembered why they were even out here. The prince was about to call her off, when he watched her shift around. “What are you…” He felt his swimsuit be pulled away from his waist and his manhood was out against the open air. “Gotin, what are you…oh…what…oh,” he groaned as her lips began to suck on him. The prince looked down, watching as she licked up and down his cock, sampling the head before going to the shaft. His mind went to the ice cream, then the pickle…he had cursed both of them, only to be in the same boat now. Her tongue swirled against the tip, licking up the precum that had settled there. “That’s…that’s it,” the prince hissed.

Gotin stared up at him, letting their eyes lock together. “You want me to suck you?” she whispered. She could feel herself growing aroused by the idea.

“Yes.” The word left his lips before he could even think about it. The prince only watched as she moved down, taking his length into her mouth. He groaned as he felt her tongue run against the back of his shaft.

She bobbed her head a couple of times, doing what she had seen done in porn. She swallowed as she pushed him to the back of her throat, almost choking on him as she did it.

“Watch your teeth…fuck…” Vegeta growled as he kept his eyes on her. “Where did you…learn this…damn…” The prince heard her hum, sending vibrations down his throbbing member. He groaned, moving his hips forward into that heat. Her smell was hitting him as he thrust into her mouth. His eyes closed, taking in her scent. “Gotin…suck…suck it.” His mind was disconnected again as he thought of what it would be like to take her here and now. He wanted to push her against the sand and push himself deep inside, but he kept himself from doing so. He didn’t want her to stop what she was doing.

Gotin popped off, then dragged her tongue across his cock. She had never done this before in her life…but looking at him…watching him enjoy it was making her wet. She engulfed him once more, tasting his scent on his skin. She bobbed her head a couple more times before he grabbed her head and held it in place.

Vegeta groaned, as he thrust into her mouth a couple more times. Her tongue was rubbing against him perfectly as he opened his eyes and locked them with hers. There he could see more than just lust directed at him, sending him over the edge. He hissed as he released himself, not even thinking about where his seed was landing.

Gotin let out a moan as it filled her mouth. She quickly swallowed it, then pulled off of him. Her eyes were still locked with his when she moved up, only for the prince to pull her into a ravenous kiss. She pulled him close, only for him to push her down on the blanket. His lips found hers instantly as he climbed on top of her. Gotin squealed as he began to feel her up. His hands were roaming; one was on her ass, while another was squeezing one of her breasts. Her own arms were around his neck, keeping his lips busy as his tongue invaded her mouth.

Vegeta groaned, taking in her taste. It had to be the most addicting flavor he had had in a while. He pulled off of her lips, then dragged his lips down her neck, tasting the sweat that had pooled there. He moved his hand around, letting it touch her womanhood. She moaned, causing a chill to go down his spine. “You want me.”

“Yes…” Gotin moaned, she could feel her top being pulled off. The strings ripped off and she knew that her breasts were exposed. He pulled back to look down at her with a smirk. Her hand moved up touching the side of his face. Her eyes stared up at him, watching as he blocked the sun. It was almost as if his presence was enough to scare the sun away. She could feel his fingers sliding against the fabric of her swimsuit and moaned. “Vegeta…”

Vegeta grinned as he made his decent, only for an unpleasant sound to ring through his ears. He jumped up, looking around, only to find the beach covered in seagulls. They all were staring at the basket of food. “Get out of here!” He snapped at the birds, making them fly off, but it was only for a second. The prince was preparing to power up when he heard a giggle from the ground. Vegeta turned around to find that his mind was back to normal. He mentally cursed as he looked down at her uncovered form. He was supposed to be pushing her away, but instead…she had given him a blowjob.

Gotin turned red as she pulled herself up. She grabbed her shirt and put it on, tying it under her breasts once more. “Well…that was…” She didn’t know what to say. Her body was still on fire from earlier.

Vegeta sighed. “We should head back,” he said, making sure that his manhood was tucked in his pants.

“But we didn’t train…” she began.

“The gravity room will be fixed tomorrow.” Vegeta was trying to keep his eyes off of her. If it wasn’t for those birds…he would have taken her. That scent had overpowered his mind in seconds. Just a simple touch from her was enough to send pleasure through him now.

But he still had to fight this. He needed to know what was going on. The prince would figure out what her game was before this was all said and done.

“I guess I should collect the basket then. What did you want for dinner?” Gotin asked, feeling giddy again. Sure, she didn’t want him to stop. Hell, she was thinking that today might be the day she lost her virginity, but it looked like she was wrong. However, she now knew that she wanted him to take that from her…no, she didn’t want him to take it. Gotin wanted to give it to him. It was strange, all those years ago she had wanted Trunks to have it, and now…she wanted to give herself to his father.

“You have those pork chops, don’t you?” Vegeta turned, then swore to himself as he looked back at her. He didn’t think she would be this close to him.

“The only meat you like overcooked then?” Gotin giggled, taking his hand. “I bet that Bra will want some mac and cheese with that.” She leaned up, kissing the prince. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Vegeta said, getting defensive.

“For the date,” Gotin giggled, kissing him again.

Vegeta was prepared to push her away, but that smell entered his nose. The prince kissed her back, licking her lips as they pulled away. He turned red. This wasn’t right. He wasn’t under her spell. He refused to be under her control.

Gotin smiled. “Let’s go home.”

Vegeta grumbled under his breath. She was a foul temptress. Son Gotin was a demon disguised as an angel. The prince was sure of it.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Vegeta cursed himself over the next morning. He should have never let her near him. Now she thought she could get away with anything. She was really proving to be a she demon.

But strangely enough, he wasn’t keeping his distance. He cursed his lack of control, but now every time she came around, her scent would hit him and his mind would wander.

Last night at dinner, he had been so distracted by her scent that he began purring. An act that he hadn’t done in a long time. The only person to hear that sound had been Bulma, and it was supposed to stay that way. Now, his daughter thought that they were related to cats, and Trunks was trying to figure out why he had made such a sound. Vegeta told them that he was tired… there was no way he was going to let them in on his fantasies, all of which involved a certain Son being pushed against some article of furniture while he pounded into her. He knew what this was. His body was reacting to her being a fertile saiyan female, that had to be it. All he had to do was wait it out. There was bound to be another man that came along.

Vegeta snarled low in his throat as a possessive thought took over his mind. He shook his head as he willed those thoughts away. Thinking like this was dangerous. She was too young for him.

Bra walked through the house, looking up at him. “What are you doing, Daddy?”

The prince stared down at his daughter. “Just thinking…” He leaned down to pick her up. “How was the zoo?”

Bra frowned. “Trunks was on his phone all day.”

Vegeta sighed. “That boy has trouble on printed on his forehead.”

The little girl smiled. “Yeah, he’s in big trouble with Gotin.”

Vegeta froze. Did Bra know why Gotin wasn’t going after Trunks? Finally, he was going to get some answers. “And why is that?”

“Oh, Gotin didn’t tell you, Daddy?” Bra said looking confused. “I thought you were punishing him too.”

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at that, but didn’t dwell on it. He just needed details. “No… What did he do?” The prince waited for Bra to spill the beans. Soon, he would know why that foul temptress was trying to seduce him.

“It’s because he made big boo-boo on his birthday,” Bra said with a smile.

Vegeta stared down at his daughter in confusion. “What kind of…?” He didn’t want to say the word boo-boo. He was a grown man for crying out loud.

“Gotin didn’t say. All I know is that it’s bad.” Bra scrunched her nose.

“How bad?” Vegeta wanted answers, and while it was silly to be asking a toddler about this, he couldn’t get Gotin to say anything. This was the best he was going to do.

“I asked her if he said a bad word and she told me that it was worse than that.” Bra then looked sad. “I asked her if she used the soap on him, Daddy, but Gotin said that there wasn’t enough soap in the world…now she’ll never be my sister.” The small girl hugged his leg, while she burst into tears.

Vegeta sighed, then leaned down to pick up his daughter. “You really like Gotin, don’t you?”

Bra nodded. “So, now I won’t have a mommy or a sister.” She began to cry into his shoulder.

Vegeta, on the other hand, tensed up. Bra wanted a new mommy? He had never heard this from her before. A small thought came to him, only for him to bat it away. He needed to fight these urges…but as the idea hit him, he felt like he couldn’t say no. But at the same time…could he do it? Could he take Gotin as his second wife? It seemed too soon to be thinking this way, but he wouldn’t have thought of it if Bra hadn’t brought it up.

The prince pushed the idea away. There had to be some other way. Besides, Gotin was way too young to be his mate. ‘Your mother was a lot younger than your father.’ A voice sung in the back of his head. Vegeta argued with himself. ‘That’s because his first died… and she was sterile.’ At least that’s what Nappa told him.

“Daddy…will we ever be a complete family again?” Bra asked, looking up at him in tears.

Vegeta sighed. “Give me a little more time.” He looked down at his daughter, noticing that she was wondering what he was saying. But he didn’t say anything else as he sat her down. He didn’t want to give her hope just to dash it.

“How much time do you need, Daddy?” Bra asked.

“I don’t know.” Vegeta looked away from her. “Now, I think that it’s almost lunch time. Let’s go see what Gotin has cooked up for us.” His daughter finally smiled at him before walking off with him. They ended up in the kitchen, finding Gotin finishing up some sandwiches.

“There you are, Bra,” Gotin said with a smile. “Did you want to have a tea party?”

“Yes! I do!” The little girl smiled. Vegeta couldn’t believe the 180 he had just seen.

“Zelma’s setting up the tea set in the living room. Why don’t you two go in there and I’ll join you in a few minutes.” Gotin grinned down at her.

Bra ran off into the living room, leaving him with Gotin. Vegeta stared after his daughter, then over to the she demon. “Have you taken care of my lunch?”

Gotin nodded. “I restocked the gravity room with water and I tossed some snacks in there.” She moved over, pulling a large sandwich out of the fridge. “I know that you’re picky, but there are about six different kinds of meat on that thing,” Gotin said, putting it on the counter. She leaned up giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I would stay and chat, but I’ve got a tea party to attend.”

Vegeta stared after her with a dumbfounded look on his face. He looked over at the sandwich, how many kinds of meat did she say was in it? She was a young woman, but she spent all of her time taking care of his family. He was starting to wonder if Gotin needed a break. There had to be other things that she wanted… like a man her age. The prince shivered with rage for a split second, then stopped. Had she really poisoned him this much?

Vegeta walked up to the door, listening to the tea party on the other side. He grinned, then frowned, then grinned once more. What was happening to him? He swore he wouldn’t let himself fall for her trap. But the more he fought against her, the more he wanted her. The prince didn’t like losing…but of all of the people, why did she have to be a Son?

* * *

 

Trunks was holding Marron’s hand as they walked into the house. Going to the zoo had been a disaster, and he knew that things had become worse between Marron and Bra. Somehow, someway…Bra had been able to tell the monkeys to throw their shit at them. His sister had laughed, but he had made her cry right afterward.

Bra didn’t talk to him the entire way home, while Marron had been crying about her new skirt. Trunks had comforted his girlfriend, but was planning on making his sister pay for what she had done. He would have to talk to his father about spoiling her.

As soon as they were in the house though, he froze. Marron glared at Gotin, who was sitting next to Bra in the living room. The nanny was pouring what looked like tea. There were all kinds of desserts on plates around them. “Gotin, did you really make all of these?” Zelma asked.

“I found your recipe book,” Gotin said. “Was your father really a baker?”

“Yes, he was. That’s the reason I met Johnny Johnson.” Zelma giggled.

Gotin giggled back. “But you know you wouldn’t have met Roger if he never came in.”

“True. I might have married Johnny in that case.” The older woman shuddered at the idea. “Bra, could you be a dear and pass those cookies around?”

“Yes, Miss Zelma.” The little girl passed the nanny the plate before drinking her tea.

Marron glared down at Trunks’s sister. How could she play so innocent with them? Bra was a walking terror. She didn’t know how Gotin dealt with all of this. Marron’s eyes went back up to Trunks, who also looked peeved at the group.

“Gotin, can I have a talk with you?” Trunks growled.

Gotin looked up at the two of them. “What do you need?” She could see that the two of them were pissed off. She didn’t know why they were mad. She hadn’t finished her plan yet… Gotin thought over that plan once more. At the moment, it seemed like she was having second thoughts. Not about going after Vegeta… but about making this about her revenge. The more time she spent with the prince, the more she found herself liking him.

“Let’s go into the kitchen,” Trunks said, motioning for her to follow them. He glared down at his sister, whose smile had faded away. “Stop that!”

Bra looked up at her brother as tears fell from her eyes. “I wish I had a different brother!” The little girl ran upstairs and Gotin was going to follow her, but Zelma gave her a look. Gotin nodded at the older woman, then turned back to Trunks.

“What was that all about?!” Gotin shouted at Trunks.

Trunks growled. “You spoil her too much!”

“What does that have to do with anything! She’s just a little girl!” Gotin snapped back at him.

“She had the monkeys at the zoo throw their poop at me!” Marron shrieked. “You knew about that, didn’t you?!”

Gotin rolled her eyes. “Those monkeys didn’t need Bra to tell them that. Monkeys throw their shit all of the time!”

“She was egging them on!” Marron shouted, getting in Gotin’s face. “You did all of this! You wanted us to go to the zoo! Just so you could make fun of me!”

“Why the fuck would I care about that?!” Gotin snapped. “You just want to try and pin all of this on me!”

“Says the girl failing out of college. I know your grades. How many times are you going to take biology again?” Marron said with a grin. “Face it, Gotin, you’re a failure!”

“I’ve been taking care of this family! It’s my job to look after them!” Gotin snapped back, she didn’t care about those grades. She was already planning to drop out of college anyway.

“And who made it your job, huh?” Marron smirked, believing that she had won the battle.

Gotin became quiet. She turned her back on them. “That’s not your business.” She walked away, just as Vegeta walked in. He had just finished his sandwich.

The prince had been listening to the conversation. He was livid. Vegeta put his arm up, stopping Gotin from leaving the room. His eyes landed on Marron as he snarled, “Get out of my house.”

Marron stared at Vegeta in shock. “But she started…”

“I don’t care who started what! The moment you question Bulma’s decision, is the moment that I want you out of here,” Vegeta growled.

Trunks moved forward. “Dad, Marron just didn’t know.”

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t try and talk to me. I know what you did to your sister.” The prince crossed his arms.

“What the hell did I do? She’s the one that…” Trunks began.

“If you two hadn’t been ignoring her, then it wouldn’t have happened,” Vegeta growled. “You call her the spoiled one, but I swear that you’re still the little boy that cried over his video games.”

Gotin was staring over at the prince. For some reason, she felt like she could swoon. There was just something about the way he was talking that was attractive. That and he was putting Trunks in his place, which was already a turn on for her.

“But, Dad, I have a job. I can’t just turn my phone off in the middle of the day!” Trunks snapped. “It’s not like I can run around and do nothing all day, like you!”

Vegeta growled, only for Gotin to turn around. “Your father has always trained. He helps protect Earth. Besides, I remember your mother used to turn her phone off from time to time. So, before you start ranting, I would suggest you get off your high horse.” She tried to lunge at Trunks, but Vegeta held her back.

“Don’t waste your time on those weaklings,” Vegeta growled. He needed to go spar. It would get this out of his system. “Come on, let’s leave them to pick up this mess.” The prince dragged her out of the room and out to the gravity room without a second thought.

He closed the door behind them and cursed loudly as he turned the gravity up. He didn’t care how long it took. He just had to get this out of his system.

Gotin looked over at him, then smiled. “You know, I didn’t bring a Gi for this.” She was in a short skirt and tube top.

Vegeta shook his head. “That doesn’t matter.” He got into a fighting stance. “Even in that, you’ll be able to keep up with me.”

She smirked back at him. “Are you sure about that?”

The prince grinned at her. “We shall see.”

The gravity room filled with movement as they started up the fight. Hours went by without them noticing. More than once, she had turned the tables on him, only for him to get the upper hand. By the time they had stopped, it had grown dark outside.

Vegeta finally called for them to stop as he looked up at the clock. It was past dinner time. “I think that’s enough.”

Gotin nodded. She walked over the fridge and grabbed them some waters. “You really do keep getting better and better in here.”

“You kept up with me pretty well,” Vegeta admitted as they exited the room, heading outside. 

“The stars look nice tonight,” Gotin said. “I wish I could see what space is like one of these days.”

Vegeta smirked at her. “It’s hard to describe.” He followed her out onto the lawn, then noticed that she wasn’t walking towards the house. “Where are you going?” The prince knew that he didn’t need to be following her. He was supposed to be discouraging her, but all day, it felt like he was pulling her in closer.

Gotin sat down on the ground. “I just want to look at them a little bit longer. You can go inside if you want.” She laid back on the ground staring up at the stars.

Vegeta looked at her before sighing. He wasn’t going to be able to run, was he? He had already been infected by her poison and now it was spreading through him, claiming him as one of her victims.

Gotin was surprised when Vegeta sat down next to her, then laid his back against the ground. She watched him open his arms and she moved closer, cuddling into his side. Her heart began to beat quickly as his arm went around her, holding her against his hard body. “Do you ever look up at the stars?” she asked quietly. Gotin felt nervous. Sure, they had some moments, but this felt more intimate then anything she had ever been involved in.

“From time to time,” Vegeta sighed. “I wonder what could have been.”

“What do you mean?” Gotin asked, hanging on his every word.

Vegeta looked up at the sky. “Our home planet, I was set to rule it.” This wasn’t news to her at all. “From time to time, I wonder how different things would have been if Frieza hadn’t blown up Planet Vegeta.”

“What was it like?” Gotin pondered what the place looked like every once in a while.

Vegeta grinned. “It was a large planet, but our population was pretty low. Most of us lived in one city, but everything looked like the deserts and canyons that cover Earth. It was truly a marvel, and I looked forward to the day when it would be mine.”

Gotin stared up at the sky. “Show me where it would have been?” She put her arm up and shivered as he grabbed her arm, gliding her to the place.

Vegeta stopped in place. “You can still see it from here...”

Gotin knew the science behind that. “It must he hard,” she whispered, turning her face to look at him, only to find that he was looking away from her. She kept her eyes on him. “I wish I could have seen it.”

Vegeta looked down at her. “If it was still around, I wouldn’t be here.” Their eyes locked as her scent filled his nose. The prince leaned in, taking in the toxic fumes that he was growing addicted to.

She leaned into him, wanting to let that smoky smell ignite her senses. “I would still love to see it,” Gotin whispered. She got one more whiff as he leaned into her neck, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. Gotin closed her eyes as she handed him the wheel. “Touch me…”

Vegeta dragged his fingers down her back, taking pleasure in making her gasp. He shifted them around, so that he was on top of her. Her hand came up again, touching the side of his face like it had before, only this time, he moved his head to the side, so that he could kiss her hand.

Gotin let out a small whimper as he moved down and kissed her. Their lips met, digging at each other slowly. Her hands moved up and against his armor. She wanted it gone, but it looked like it wasn’t going to budge. So, instead, she moved her hands down his jumpsuit. They rested against the growing bulge in his pants.

Vegeta let out a groan before he licked her lips, she opened her mouth and he slid his tongue inside so that he could taste her. That wonderful toxin hit his tongue, driving him mad. Somewhere in the back of his mind, his lust was locking away his doubts and fears. Which each sweep of his tongue, his lust won more.

Gotin felt his hands move down to grab at her ass. Suddenly, she felt her skirt being pulled down. She was going to ask him, but he beat her too it. “Let me return the favor,” Vegeta said, kissing her once more before moving down her body.

Gotin watched in shock. This was dirty. Everything she had ever been told had said that this was dirty. She began to feel subconscious as she watched him pull down her underwear. “You don’t have to…”

“But I want to,” Vegeta said. “Unless you don’t want me to.” He knew better than to over step his boundaries.

“It’s just…dirty,” Gotin said, looking away.

The prince smirked. “And blowjobs aren’t?” Her eyes found his again as he stared at her. “Trust me.”

Gotin felt her heart move faster then sighed. “If you’re sure…” She waited, then gasped as she felt something move against her leg. She wasn’t sure what he was doing and looked down, to find him running his tongue down the side of her leg. He was kissing her slowly. Dragging his lips closer to that place. Gotin let out a sharp breath as he ran his tongue down her folds. The prince groaned as he pushed forward, opening the folds and getting a taste of her arousal. The prince felt his mind completely disconnect. Her mouth was nothing compared to this. The sweetness was even greater here.

Vegeta ran his tongue down her entire womanhood, getting a good feel where everything was. But soon he was shocked to discover something. “Gotin…are you a virgin?” the prince asked. His blood was boiling, but not with anger.

“I…yes…oh!” Gotin moaned, digging her fingers into the ground. His tongue had moved up and was swirling against her clit. She whimpered as she watched him. She could barely form a coherent thought as he tasted her.

Vegeta groaned hungrily. His arousal had grown considerably in the last couple of seconds. She was one of only three saiyan females around…and she had chosen to give herself to him in every way. He had always thought that Gotin had been with another…now that he knew that he was going to be the first, the prince felt excited. He moved his tongue down to her core, tasting how wet she was. “You’re so wet.” He could see that getting inside wouldn’t a problem. The prince thought about fingering her, but kept his fingers to himself. He would save that for later. He planned to make her cum more than once.

Gotin had to cover her mouth to hide her moan. She never thought that something like this would feel so good. “Don’t stop…”

Vegeta bit her clit, making her cry out before he soothed it with his tongue. Nothing could make him stop right now. He twisted his tongue around as she locked up under him.

Gotin’s back arched against the ground as the most mind blowing orgasm took her. His name fell from her lips as she shook from her release. His tongue was still moving as she dug her fingers back into the ground. “Veggie…oh!”

Vegeta pulled himself off of her clit, then began to kiss her leg once more. “Veggie?” He kissed back up her body, then found her lips. He should have been mad about the name, but his body felt too hot right now. He listened as she purred into the kiss. The sound was music to his ears as he kissed her.

Gotin pulled the prince close. She could taste herself on his lips, but that didn’t deter her. She only kissed him harder.

Vegeta pulled away, he was prepared to take his armor off as his stomach grumbled and his wasn’t the only one. Gotin’s was growling as well. Gotin giggled. “Are you still hungry, Veggie?”

Vegeta turned red. “It’s been how many hours since lunch?” He pulled himself up to his feet.

“I guess I can go and make something.” Gotin stood up, but almost fell over. She was still light headed.

Vegeta caught her and grinned to himself. “Do you need me to carry you?” Before she could answer, he had her up in his arms. Gotin giggled as he pushed his head against hers, giving her a kiss before he walked them in. He put her down at the table. “I’ll start up the robot,” The prince looked up at the clock. “you can stay in one of the guest rooms tonight.”

“Can’t I stay with you?” Gotin asked before turning red.

Vegeta stared down at her. He was torn, but then shook his head. He had just come to from the rush that her poison caused. “You can have your own room as always.”

Gotin sighed, then pouted. “We don’t have to do anything.” She just wanted to sleep in his arms. She looked away as the robot started cooking them dinner. It was going to take it longer as it looked like Marron had been in her kitchen. The half-saiyan could smell the blonde on her dishes.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were a virgin?” Vegeta asked, as he sat down.

“I didn’t think it was important,” Gotin said.

“If we share a bed…” Part of his mind was telling him now, that this wasn’t the right thing to do… but that part of his mind was shrinking. “I can’t guarantee that you’ll still be a virgin in the morning.”

Gotin stared up at him as the robot brought her food. “I don’t mind that.”

Vegeta ate quickly. “You can’t just give it up now.”

“But…I want you to have it…” Gotin said.

Vegeta stopped. “Give it some time.” He remembered that he told his daughter the same thing earlier. “I don’t want you to regret it. Wait until the moment is perfect.”

Gotin reached across the table, placing her hand on his. “Can we at least sleep in the same bed?” It looked like he was going to argue, but she stopped him. “I know that you can control yourself…I trust you.”

Vegeta stopped eating and stared at her. Finally, he felt those walls fall inside of him. He stood up, then motioned for her to follow. Gotin did that, but frowned as they went to her door. He motioned for her to go inside and she sighed as she did just that.

Gotin looked down at the floor as she changed her clothes. It didn’t feel good to be rejected…especially after the pleasure he had just given her.

She was about to get into bed as the door opened. Gotin had forgotten to lock it. She was prepared to tell Trunks off, but froze as she saw Vegeta standing there. The only thing he had on were a pair of boxers. Gotin watched him lock the door behind him.

Gotin walked forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed as he pushed her onto the bed. The prince kept himself in check though, letting her cuddle into him like she had outside. “Turn on your side,” Vegeta asked, and Gotin obeyed. The prince moved, wrapping his arm around her so he could spoon her from behind. He sniffed her hair as she fell asleep in her arms. Vegeta purred a couple of times. “You really have infected me…I guess it’s too late to turn back now.”

The prince closed his eyes, letting sleep and fate take him under. There was no going back now. The she demon had him right where she wanted him and there was no escape.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks had gone by and sharing a bed had become normal for them. No one knew what they were doing, but that was because they were good at hiding it. The prince had decided to stop arguing with himself. It had been getting him nowhere.

Trunks was excited to find Gotin there every morning though. She had gotten into the practice of making breakfast for everyone… but Marron was livid that Gotin was even around.

The two of them had become very good at hiding their relationship. If Vegeta could call it that. He wasn’t sure what he was doing with Gotin sometimes. All he knew was that he liked her presence and as each day passed, her scent was becoming more pleasing to him.

That morning, the prince awoke to find Gotin cuddled into his chest. He grinned as she purred in her sleep. He had given up at this point… from the way things were going, she was going to be his. The prince knew that they needed more time, but it was going to happen. Gotin was going to be his mate. The thought made him shiver, he hadn’t felt his alive for a long time.

Gotin yawned as she woke up, her eyes looked up at the prince, finding him staring down at her. “How long have you been up?” Gotin asked, snuggling into his chest. Sure, his body was hard, but she couldn’t get enough of his scent.

Vegeta grinned down at her before leaning down and kissing her. Her arms moved up his body as he pushed his forehead against hers. It was strange how normal this was becoming. The prince knew he was falling, but was beyond caring at this point.

Gotin giggled as he pulled away. “Just for that, I think you deserve a big breakfast.” She prepared herself to stand up, but then felt his morning wood against her leg. Gotin looked back over at him with a smile before she reached down and touched it. He hissed, filling her with desire.

Vegeta grabbed her hand. “I need a shower.” They had fooled around last night and he could smell it on him.

Gotin frowned. “Can you take one after I…” She began.

“We both need one,” Vegeta said, eyeing his outfit for today sitting on top of the dresser. At some point, he had started bringing his clothes in here.

Gotin turned red. “Should we share it?” Her voice was barely a whisper. She had already seen what he looked like without clothes, but the idea of them being so close to each other under the hot water made her dizzy.

Vegeta pulled himself up. “It would save us some time.” The prince was waiting for her to make the next move. Sure, he had seen what her breasts looked like and had played with her plenty of times now, but this was a big step. He could smell her arousal and knew that it would be amplified in there.

Gotin stood up, watching as the prince headed into the bathroom. She watched him pull his shorts down and she almost melted. Her old plan was forgotten at this point. She should have known that manipulation wasn’t her strong suit. The closer she got to him, the more attractive he was becoming. Her heart beat faster as she began to pull her night shirt off. She never wore a bra to bed, so her breasts were exposed seconds later.

Vegeta let out a low growl. He had never really focused much on her breasts till now. Ideas began to pop into his head as he stared at them.

Gotin turned red, pulling down her shorts and underwear. She looked over at the prince, feeling embarrassed. Vegeta walked over to her, laying some kisses on her collarbone in an attempt to relax her. “Vegeta…”

The prince smirked as he pulled her over to the shower, and turned it on. The water started off cold, but grew in temperature by the second. He knew that his hair was falling under the spray and watched her reaction.

“I didn’t know that happened,” Gotin said, as his smoky aroma filled the shower stall. His hair had fallen, going around his broad shoulders and back. One of her small hands moved up his chest, she wanted to run her fingers through his hair.

The prince stood there and let Gotin do what she wished. He groaned as she moved so she was flush against him. He could feel her breasts against his chest as well as his manhood rubbing against her womanhood. Gotin kept her eyes locked on his as she leaned up as he leaned down. The two of them met in the middle and it took everything in Vegeta’s power to not push her against the wall and take her.

Gotin pulled away, but didn’t move too far from him. She only grabbed the shampoo. She put some in her fingers, before moving it up so that she could wash the prince’s hair. The half saiyan listened to him groan as she dug her fingers into his scalp. “Fuck…”

Gotin watched him as the water washed away the shampoo. The prince was staring at her under the spray. She could see the desire in his eyes, then began to wonder if this was the day. The half-saiyan leaned forward, capturing his lips with hers. She moaned as he pushed her against the wall. This tongue was now inside of her mouth, tasting her. Gotin pulled him closer, then squealed as he grabbed her ass.

Vegeta was busy devouring her moans as he squeezed her ass. He liked the feeling of her skin in his hands. Her arousal was dripping for him, he could smell it all over the stall they were in. His lips pulled off of hers as he dragged them down her body, stopping at her breasts. Gotin let out a gasp as he began to lick at one of her nipples. The prince could feel her holding his head in place as he swirled his tongue against the sensitive nub. Meanwhile, one of his hands had moved around, touching her clit.

The half-blood whimpered, she had never felt pleasure like this before. She was beginning to wonder why she had never done this before. “Veg…Veggie…”

The prince growled, sucking harder on the nipple in his mouth. She was close. He rubbed her clit faster, making her gasp, then moan that name again. Vegeta moved faster, he didn’t know why, but the tone she used when she said that nickname, aroused him beyond measure.

“Oh…oh, yes…Veggie!” She came as he held up her body. His fingers stopped as he finally let go of her. Gotin leaned up kissing him as he grabbed the soap. She wondered if he was going to wash her off when she noticed a problem. He was hard as a rock. “Do you want me to take care of it, Veggie-kun?” Gotin whispered.

Vegeta groaned, rubbing it against her leg. He knew that he was about to burst. It wouldn’t take much from her. “Do what you must.” The prince said before she dragged her hand down his body. He hissed as she took him in her hand, stroking him slowly. The prince let out a grunt. “That’s… Gotin…that’s it.” Her smell invaded his senses, causing him to kiss her as she worked on him. The prince felt her strokes pick up and he could only imagine what it would be like to push inside her…to claim her as his. The thought pushed him over the edge as he came hard against her. Her soft lips were still moving against his as he came down from that high. The voice in the back of his head had been silent for some time now. The prince had already lost himself to her.

The sound of purring filled the shower stall as they washed off. When they turned the water off, the two of them got out and headed towards the bed. He had climbed on top of her, kissing her neck as he pushed her against the bed. They continued to makeout until a small knock came to their door.

“Gotin…when’s breakfast?” Bra asked on the other side, making them jump.

“Umm, I’ll be out in a second,” Gotin said, almost out of breath. She looked over at the clock…how long had they been in the shower?

“I think Daddy’s sick. He won’t answer or come out of his room,” Bra whined.

“I’ll be sure to check on him,” Gotin said, getting up and throwing some clothes on.

Vegeta was putting on a tank top and some jeans. He would have been in his armor, but he had other plans for today. Most of which involved him going somewhere across town. As much as he liked wearing his armor, he hated the attention that the humans gave him.

Gotin finished getting dressed; today was a green top that showed off a lot of her cleavage. She also had pulled out a short black skirt. “What did you want for breakfast?” the half-blood asked.

The prince smirked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. “I believe I’ve already devoured something…” He chuckled as she smiled. “But I could take some omelets for brunch.”

Gotin purred. “I’ll go first. That way Bra will go with me.” She felt Vegeta kiss her neck one more time before letting go.

“That’s probably for the best.” The prince grinned as she turned around and kissed him again. He really didn’t want to leave the room right now. They had pretty much had a perfect morning.

Gotin left the room, finding Bra waiting in the hall. Zelma was standing there giggling. The older woman had to know what was going on in her room. “Let’s go make some omelets,” Gotin said, taking Bra’s hand and walking downstairs. The half-blood was shocked when she got there though. Marron was in her kitchen.

“Oh, I didn’t think you were going to get up,” Marron said with a sneaky grin. “I made some pancakes and sausage.”

Trunks was already eating with her. “It’s pretty good, you guys should try some.”

Bra sat down and Gotin made her a plate of it. “I’ll try,” Bra said, looking down at it with caution.

Gotin smiled down at her. “That’s the spirit.” She didn’t make herself a plate though, earning her a glare from Marron. Gotin ignored the look. She knew that Vegeta would be downstairs soon and her boyfriend already had his heart set on eggs. Gotin froze at her last thought. Vegeta wasn’t her boyfriend…he was just some guy that she kissed, and touched…and shared a bed with… She began to wonder when that had happened. When did they truly cross the line between cook/family friend and lover?

“Gotin, are you in there?” Bra said, pulling on her skirt.

Gotin looked down at the small girl, noticing that she looked sick. “Yeah…did you want something?”

“Can I have some of what you’re making?” Bra asked as Marron ran out of the room.

“Sure, you can have some of mine,” Gotin said, still reeling from what she had just realized. Getting into the groove, she began to make a whole tray’s worth of omelets. By the time Marron came back, Gotin had Vegeta’s breakfast done as well as her own.

Gotin smiled as Vegeta finally came downstairs, she could see that he went to shave. “What is all of this?” He looked over at the sausage that Trunks and Marron had. Didn’t he tell that wench to stay out of his house? The prince growled as Gotin walked over.

“Your eggs are done and in your spot,” Gotin said, grabbing the paper. “We still need to go over this ad. They have some pork belly on sale.”

“Get a lot of it and stock the fridge. You know what we like,” Vegeta said.

Gotin smiled. “They’ve got a sale on beef jerky too. I can restock the gravity room with it.”

The prince nodded, then noticed how close she was sitting next to him. He had never realized that Gotin always sat near him, even when they weren’t… doing whatever this thing they were doing was. “I bet Bra will want spaghetti one night.”

“Then I’ll pick up some Italian sausage and hamburger.” Gotin was making notes as she ate. There was a lot to do today.

“I can pick some of that up,” Marron said.

“We could always go together,” Gotin answered, not even looking at Marron. “That way you learn the rotation I have.” Even if she really didn’t care for the blonde, Gotin just couldn’t help but feel sorry for her.

“Okay, let’s do that then.” Marron didn’t like the idea of spending the afternoon with Gotin, but at least she was going to get to do something. Maybe she could get into the other girl’s head and pull the truth out of her.

Vegeta was scarfing down his food. “I’ll be out today, so you don’t have to worry about stocking the gravity room.”

“Where are you going, Dad?” Trunks asked, his father almost always trained, so whatever he was doing had to be big.

“Don’t worry about it,” Vegeta grumbled. Where he was going was nobody’s business.

“I’ll make sure that the ham is roasting before we leave then,” Gotin said, not questioning Vegeta. She could already tell from his expression that it was personal.

The prince gave Gotin a nod. It seemed that the girl knew not to ask. He felt more reassured about his plan for the day. Not that he wasn’t sure about Gotin, he was plenty sure at this point, but today was going to take a lot out of him. He already knew that. “Bra is going to go with me.”

Zelma gave him a smile. “I’ll get all of the laundry caught up then.” The older woman stood up, then walked out of the room.

Trunks felt confused as he looked between the nanny and his father. Was his dad going after the nanny? He couldn’t help but laugh. He didn’t think that his dad would go after someone like Zelma. Hell, she looked like she would break in two if his dad even touched her.

“Is there anything you want from the store, Trunks?” Gotin asked, not looking up at him.

Trunks looked over at Gotin, his eyes didn’t look at her face though, they only stared at her cleavage. “We need milk…”

Gotin gave him a funny look. “I picked some up yesterday.”

Vegeta looked over at his son, watching as Trunks’s eyes roamed over Gotin’s body. He couldn’t stop himself from snarling. “Boy, raise your eyes!”

Trunks jumped, then looked down at his father. It was strange, his father had never complained about him looking at Gotin before. “I’ll just head to work then.” He stood up, feeling warm as his father continued to glare at him. Trunks shook his head. He had to be seeing things. His father was probably mad that he was still pining for Gotin, while engaged to Marron. Eventually, Gotin was going to see what she was missing out on. Trunks was still sure that that would happen before the wedding.

Trunks’s phone rang and he smirked down at the caller id. It was one of the secretaries from work. Marron wasn’t giving him any sex and didn’t plan to till their wedding night, but that didn’t bother him. His secretaries had plenty of holes just waiting for him. But none of them had been as good as the one he entered first. Sometimes, he wondered if he should have just agreed to seeing Chichi once a week back then. It really would have made things easier.

But nowadays, Chichi wouldn’t even dream of touching him. The last time he had seen her, Chichi looked like she didn’t even want to talk to him. But that could have to do with the engagement. He was just going to have to see.

* * *

Marron sighed as they filled their second cart. “How much do you really need?”

“Oh, well, we are saiyans. We tend to eat more than humans do,” Gotin said, clearing out the meat section. “And on top of that, Vegeta is picky.”

“I noticed, how do you put up with him?” Marron asked, wanting to get under the girl’s skin.

Gotin smiled. “He doesn’t really bother me like that. I’ve always known him.”

“So, he’s like a father to you?” Marron said, grabbing some chips and tossing them in.

“Not exactly.” Gotin almost gagged at the idea. There was no way that she could see the prince in that way. Especially after she sucked his cock. “It’s more of an understanding really. He’s my best friend’s dad.”

“Are you and Trunks really best friends?” Marron asked, the two of them weren’t really close and she was sure that Gotin wanted Trunks.

“It’s hard to say anymore. He’s changed.” Gotin got quiet. “So, when is the wedding? Have you made any plans yet?”

Marron watched Gotin, noting that she had changed the subject really quickly. “It’s going to be in August…why?”

“I just wanted to know when to mark my calendar,” Gotin said. “Are Bra and Pan going to be flower girls?”

“I don’t know.” Marron answered.

“I’ll have to take Vegeta to go get a suit. He’ll want to wear his armor.” Gotin couldn’t help but giggle at the idea of going clothing shopping with the prince. That was bound to be an adventure.

“Are you really okay with me marrying Trunks?” Marron asked, wanting a clear answer.

Gotin laughed. “Don’t worry, Marron, he’s all yours. Besides, I told you before. I like older men.” Especially a certain saiyan prince that she was sleeping with.

“But Trunks is older than you,” Marron interjected.

Gotin only laughed. “Honey, Trunks is practically my age. Trust me, I like them older than that.” Then moved away nervously. No one needed to know about her and Vegeta yet.

As Gotin walked off, Marron shook her head. The blonde stared after Gotin with a frown. She had to be the biggest liar in the world.

* * *

Vegeta had Bra in his arms as they walked through the cemetery. He had been thinking of coming here for weeks. Bra was carrying some flowers.

“Daddy, why are we here?” Bra asked as they made it to the stone. It was rather large, but that was to be expected.

“We’re visiting your mother,” Vegeta said, looking down at the name that was engraved there. He smiled at the stone. “I miss you.”

Bra felt her father put her down and she moved to put the flowers on her mother’s grave. “I miss mommy too. Daddy, what was she like?”

Vegeta cracked a smile. “Your mother was a genius.” He moved forward, touching the stone. “But that’s not why we came here. I want to ask your mother something.”

“What do you want to ask her?” Bra asked, looking puzzled.

Vegeta kept his eyes on the grave. “Did you set this up from the beginning Bulma? I know how you operate. You planned for this to happen to us, that’s why you told her to look after us.” The wind blew through his hair. He grinned at the rock. “You knew that I wasn’t going to look for a second wife on my own. So, you thought you would bring her to me.”

“Daddy?” Bra felt very confused.

Vegeta finally looked away from the stone and over to his daughter. “It looks like you’re going to get a new mommy.”

Bra’s eyes went wide. “REALLY?!” It looked like she was going to jump on him, but Vegeta stopped her.

“The two of us will come here once a week. It’s time you learned about your mother,” Vegeta said, turning back to the stone. “I can’t promise that it will be soon, but give it a year, Bra.”

“Daddy, who’s going to be my new mommy?” Bra asked.

Vegeta stood up, then picked up his daughter. “Can you keep a secret?”

Bra nodded. “I’m good with secrets. I know a lot of things like the boo-boo on Trunks’s birthday and that Pan snuck the itching powered into her dad’s pants before his big speech at school.”

Vegeta chuckled. “I can’t tell you if you’re going to tell everyone. This will stay between you and me.” They were beginning to walk back.

“I can keep it a secret, Daddy. I promise,” Bra said with excitement.

“I don’t know.” He tickled her making the little girl laugh. “You may want to tell the world.” It was strange, the prince kind of wanted to do that himself right now. Somehow, he felt like he really got a sign from his late wife. What was happening with Gotin was Bulma’s wish. He was sure of it.

“But daddy!” Bra argued.

“We should go to the zoo next week” Vegeta said. “I hear you can talk to the monkeys.”

“Only a little bit,” Bra said, giggling. “I didn’t ask them to throw their poop. I only told them that I didn’t like Marron.”

Vegeta flew off with her before asking her one more question. “Bra, what do you think of Gotin?”

“She’s the best, Daddy!” Bra said. “I wish she was going to be my sister. She’s so nice about everything and she knows how to read me stories.”

Vegeta smiled. “I don’t think she’s going to ever be your sister though.”

Bra frowned. “I know. Instead I got the blonde airhead.”

Vegeta laughed as they landed in front of Capsule Corp. He put Bra down and she ran inside. The prince stared at the door, still smiling to himself. “She’s never going to be your sister…she’ll be your new mother instead,” the prince said to himself. The more he thought about it, the more convinced he became. Gotin was going to be Bra’s new mother, his wife…and most importantly, his mate.

The prince had to prepare himself before going inside. He was kind of overwhelmed. His heart hadn’t felt this healthy in years.

The car pulled up and he could see Gotin and Marron getting out. “I’ll go get the robots to carry it in,” Marron said as Gotin grabbed some bags.

Vegeta walked over, disregarding Marron entirely. The blonde walked passed him and into the house. He prince smirked at Gotin, then leaned down, kissing her on the nose.

Gotin smiled up at him. “I missed you too.”

“How about we get some training in before dinner?” Vegeta asked, seeing that she knew that he wasn’t talking about actual training.

“I thought you would never ask.”

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next couple of weeks, Vegeta had taken Bra to Bulma’s grave, and each time, he was more convinced that he should take Gotin as a second wife.

At the moment, Bra was naming off all of the stories that Gotin read her before bed to her mother’s headstone. Vegeta couldn’t help but smile. It was weird, Bulma had been dying for a couple of years went she got sick the last time and throughout all of that time, he had pushed the rest of the world away. It wasn’t until about five months ago when that changed. It felt like he was breathing again.

He looked down at his daughter before picking her up and letting her ride down on his shoulders. “Daddy, you miss mommy.”

“Yes, yes I do,” Vegeta said, thinking that they should stop somewhere on the way home.

“Daddy, when is my new mommy coming?” Bra asked, as they walked out of the cemetery.

Vegeta grinned. “I don’t know yet, Princess. But I do need your help with something.”

“What Daddy?” Bra asked as they walked down the street and into a jewelry store.

“How about you help me find a present for Gotin?” Vegeta said, looking around. He knew a ring would be too much at this point, but it wouldn’t hurt to get her something.

“Yay!” Bra said, as they walked around. “Gotin likes blue, Daddy.”

Vegeta smiled up at his daughter. “Then we should find something blue.”

* * *

 

Gotin looked over her closet. She had gone home for a little bit, but discovered that she really didn’t have anything that she could just go out in that wasn’t slutty looking. She sighed. It looked like it was time for a new wardrobe. Now that she wasn’t thinking about her revenge, there was no reason to look this way. Then there was the fact that Vegeta didn’t like it when Trunks was staring at her now. She didn’t want them to start fighting because of her.

There was a knock on the door. “Can I come in?” Gotin smiled as she heard Videl’s voice.

“Sure,” Gotin said, looking over everything in her closet.

Videl walked in and stared at her sister-in-law. “What are you doing?” It had been a while since she had seen Gotin around. The girl was always at Capsule Corp.

“I’m thinking about changing my look,” Gotin said, pulling some items out of her clothes. “I’m thinking a little more fabric would be nice.”

Videl smiled. “So, you’re finally done with looking like that?”

“Yes and no,” Gotin said, pulling out a few things that she wanted to get rid of. It was then that she noticed the bag at the back of her closet. She had completely forgotten that she had that lingerie still in there. She closed the closet before giving Videl a smile. “I like showing skin; there’s nothing wrong with me showing off what I have, but…”

“It comes with wandering eyes,” Videl answered. “Yeah, I went through a stage of wearing short stuff like that, but that was before I met Gohan…I mainly did it to piss off my dad.” She waited for Gotin to give her a reason. Videl knew that it had to do with a boy, but she didn’t know the details of it. Gotin had to be trying to attract someone to her. “Did you do it to get Trunks’s attention?” She knew that her sister-in-law’s friend was set to get married.

“No. As I said before, I did it for me,” Gotin explained. “Besides, Trunks isn’t my type.”

This threw Videl for a loop. She always thought that those two would end up together. “Then who is your type?” She was running through all kinds of possibilities in her head, but was coming up blank.

Gotin thought it over. She smiled as a certain prince came to mind. “Well, he’s strong, a bit snarky, but a pushover once you get to know him. He’s loyal, especially to those close to him. He’s grumpy, but he also likes to cuddle. He may have a bad attitude, but he can be really sweet once you get to know him.”

“That’s a long list to describe a type,” Videl giggled, she really couldn’t think of any man that was like that. Did Gotin finally meet someone? It really wasn’t that hard to believe.

“I wasn’t done,” Gotin said, turning red.

“Then enlighten me,” Videl said with a smile.

“Enlighten you about what?” Chichi said walking into the room. She glared down at the pile of slutty clothes on the floor.

“Gotin was just telling me what her perfect man would be like,” Videl giggled as Gotin turned red.

Chichi seemed lost for words. “You’re finally thinking about dating?” The housewife stared down at the clothes. “Gotin, Honey, you’re not going to get a man worth dating with clothes like those in your closet.”

Gotin rolled her eyes. These clothes were fine. Vegeta definitely liked them. The problem was that they were causing a rift between Vegeta and his son. The last thing she wanted was for her boyfriend to kill Trunks. “I wouldn’t worry too much about that. Besides, I’m going to have to go shopping this weekend for new clothes.”

“Do you have a date?” Videl asked with a grin.

Chichi stared at her daughter, wondering what kind of person Gotin was going out with. Just staring at her daughter’s clothing was enough for her to guess that this couldn’t be good. Her mind went to all kinds of horrible scenarios. Men with no ambition came to mind and she shuddered at the thought. “Will we get to meet this young man?”

Gotin wanted to laugh at that comment, but she knew that now wasn’t the time. Vegeta was a private man, and she was determined to keep their relationship quiet until he was ready. That and she wasn’t ready for the backlash and questions they would get. Vegeta was 30 years her senior…even if he didn’t look it. “I don’t know.”

“So, you’re waiting till it’s serious then?” Videl could see that her mother-in-law was pretty much having a panic attack. It was to be expected. Gotin had a knack for trouble, and Videl could only imagine the kind of man that her sister-in-law described.

Gotin only nodded. That was really all they needed. From where she saw it, they were already serious. She didn’t think the prince would be so cuddly with her if they weren’t.

“Does he have a name?” Videl pondered.

Gotin rolled her eyes. “You two are really nosy.” Now she was starting to see why Vegeta didn’t like that many people. She glared down at her clothes. “I’m going to have to go shopping,” Gotin groaned. “None of this is going to work.”

Chichi stared at her daughter, then started to laugh. Whoever this guy was, her daughter had it bad. Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as she thought it would be. To this day, Chichi felt horrible about what happened between her and Trunks. She had a moment of weakness and a lapse of judgement that she knew couldn’t be taken back easily. That was part of the reason that she wasn’t as supportive of Gotin being with Trunks as everyone else was. It just didn’t seem right.

Videl grabbed her credit card. “I have a fix for that, you know.”

Gotin turned red. “I can’t use your money…”

“Of course you can. Besides, I will do anything to get you out of that trash,” Videl said, grabbing Gotin’s arm and pulling her out of the room.

Chichi followed with a smile. “Let me go too!”

Before Gotin could say anything else, she was being carted off to places unknown.

* * *

 

Vegeta was pacing. He really couldn’t help it. For some reason, he felt nervous. What if she didn’t like it? He was having upwards of a mental breakdown over a gift for his girlfriend… the prince froze. He already planned to make her his mate, but using such a human term felt weird. Was he going to have to think of her as that until he marked her?

His thoughts were interrupted though as he sensed her presence. The prince felt his heartbeat begin to stammer out of his chest. The woman had him on edge. Vegeta started going over what he was going to say when she walked in. The prince’s jaw dropped as he stared at the knee length dark blue dress she was in. Her midriff was covered, but her cleavage was to his liking. Gotin giggled as she looked over at him. “What do you think?”

Vegeta had to force his jaw up. All of his thoughts had run off. “When did you…?” The prince purred to himself. Everything was too his liking. It was almost as if she was wrapped up as a present to him…making him want to rip off the fancy wrapping paper to touch the skin that was practically his.

Gotin walked forward before pushing him down to the couch. Quickly, she straddled his lap before locking lips with him. She grinned into the kiss as she felt his hands come around and grab at her ass. A groan came from him as she devoured him. Tongues reached for each other, longing to taste one another. Gotin let out a soft moan as that smoky flavor graced her tongue, this was exactly where she wanted to be.

Vegeta growled low in his throat as his pants began to feel tight. He wanted her to touch him, but they were in the middle of the living room. Slowly, he moved his lips off of hers, licking her lips as he moved down the side of her neck. His hands gripped her ass roughly, getting a good feeling of it.

Gotin squealed at how rough he was being. She knew that it should have felt painful, but there was almost a sick kind of thrill to be had from it. “Vegeta…more…”

The prince watched her, smirking as he realized that she liked a little bit of pain. He had always wanted to indulge himself in his fetish, but Bulma had never been into such things. That and he would have probably killed her if he tried anything. Testing the waters, Vegeta pulled back one of his hands on her ass, then smacked it hard.

Gotin cried out, moaning softly as his fingers soothed the spot. The prince did it again, making her jump up slightly. It was odd, this was supposed to be painful…at least that’s what her mind was telling her. “Veggie…oh, Kami!”

Vegeta couldn’t believe it. She liked it when he spanked her. “You’ve been very naughty, I think a punishment is in order.”

Gotin rocked herself against him, kissing his lips hard as he smacked her again. His lips muffled her cries as she held on to him. Not wanting him to stop, Gotin pulled at his tank top. “Yes…I’ve been bad, OH!”

Vegeta grinned as he pulled her up. “You know…I could punish you properly upstairs.”

Gotin whimpered, then got off of him. She felt cold as he took her hand and led them to the room they shared. The half-blood felt his hand at her zipper, pulling it down in the most sensual way. But then he left her side, walking over to the bed as he pulled his tank top up and over his head. Gotin moved forward, pulling her dress down slowly, exposing her body to him. The prince’s eyes roamed, staring at her bare flesh. She walked over to the prince, slowly she dragged her fingers down his toned chest. “Vegeta…”

The prince smirked at her as he pushed her down the bed. An idea was coming to him. Vegeta grinned as she opened her legs. She expected him to taste her.

The prince pulled at her underwear, letting her scent hit his nose seconds later. Vegeta groaned, taking in that aroma and letting it guide him. He could see that she was already dripping wet. He moved one of his hands up, teasing her sensitive clit with his fingers. He took pleasure in listening to her soft moans. “You trust me…” the prince stated, trying to keep himself in control.

Gotin wondered what he was planning, but decided to go with the flow. “Yes, I trust you.”

The prince moved his fingers down, tracing her core. “Relax, this might sting at first.” He watched her, listening to her breathing calm before he slid one finger inside slowly. The prince groaned at how tight it was, sure she was a virgin, but it seemed that Gotin never touched herself here. He was the first one inside.

Gotin had to close her eyes as she tried to relax. His finger was moving slowly, pushing deeper inside as he fingered her. She had never bothered to play with that spot. She felt a twinge of pain, then suddenly his finger found something. Gotin gasped as he chuckled. Her fingers knitted into the sheets as he began to move faster. “Oh…Veggie…”

Vegeta smirked at how much she was clamping down on him. Her muscles here were quite strong. The idea of him pushing his cock into her heat gave him goosebumps. “Do you need more?” He chuckled darkly as she thrashed against the bed.

“Yes…OH!” Gotin practically jumped off the bed as he slipped in another finger. His movements were going faster, but he kept focusing on hitting that amazing spot. “De…Deeper…OH,” she panted, feeling herself being stretched open for him. She wanted to feel his cock against her badly.

The prince moved his face forward, licking her engorged clit, while sampling her juices. He had three fingers in her now and couldn’t believe how well she was taking it. Her heat clamped down hard on his fingers, signaling to him that she had orgasmed. But the prince kept going. He kept moving his tongue against her. He planned to make it so that she would never want anyone else but him.

Gotin whimpered against the bed as the assault on her core continued to push her over the edge. Her body was numb, but jolts of pleasure kept moving up and down her spine. His name left her lips more than once, egging him on. She came once more, shouting for him to take her.

Vegeta growled, then pulled his fingers free. She wanted him. His blood was boiling as he pulled his pants free. He could taste her on his tongue and wanted more.

Gotin moved up, staring at him for a second as she moved to grab his aching erection. She pulled him against her, pushing his cock between her breasts. The prince watched as she swirled her tongue against the tip while playing with his member. She slipped the tip into her mouth more than once, tasting the precum that had started to drip out. “Veggie…” she whispered, dragging her lips against him while sliding her breasts up and down on him.

Vegeta thrust up, letting his cock dive between the two mounds. His eyes glowed as they watched her suck on him. “Say it…” The prince began to move faster, fucking her breasts like he would do to any of her other orifices.

“Veggie…” She kissed the tip, then sucked. “Veggie-kun,” she whispered, letting the vibrations move up his throbbing cock.

The prince groaned her name as he shot out, covering her breasts in his seed. Vegeta couldn’t help but smirk as he stared down at her. There was just something about having her covered in his seed that sated his need to mate her.

Gotin watched as the prince went into the bathroom, and came back with a towel. “It seems like I’ve made a mess,” the prince chuckled.

Gotin giggled, then to his shock dipped her finger in his seed before licking it off her finger. “You think I’m going to complain about this?”

The prince helped her off the floor. “Tell me, do you play with that part or not?” Gotin shook her head, filling him with pride. “Then I’ll take that as an honor.”

Gotin leaned into him, kissing his lips hard. The prince groaned before they pulled apart. “I didn’t know if you would like my new look, I’ll take that as a yes.”

The prince smirked back at her. “I could go for a little more leg.”

Gotin giggled as he held her close. “But then Trunks will stare at me.” She felt him pull back to look her in the eye. “I don’t want to cause problems between you, so from now on, you’ll be the only one to see my skin.” Her voice faded into a whisper as he leaned back in, kissing her until her knees buckled under her.

Vegeta purred into her neck. “You’re mine.” It was taking all of his control not to mark her here and now.

Gotin giggled as she got dressed. The two left the room and headed downstairs. She was about to enter the kitchen when Vegeta grabbed her hand. “Vegeta?” she questioned as she looked back at him. For some reason, he looked nervous.

The prince reached into his pocket and handed her a small case. Vegeta turned red as she took it from him. “It’s…it’s just a little something for you.”

The two of them didn’t notice as Bra walked down the stairs. She was headed to grab a cookie from the kitchen. She stayed quiet though, wanting to see how happy Gotin was with the necklace they picked out.

Gotin opened the case, her eyes went wide as she stared down at it. “Vegeta…it’s beautiful.” Inside of the box was a silver necklace, there was a large blue tear shaped stone surrounded by smaller clear ones. She was so excited. She had never seen anything this beautiful before. “Can you put it on me?” Her hands were shaking too much.

Bra smiled as she watched her father take the box before proceeding to walk around Gotin and help her put it on. It looked like Gotin liked it a lot. Bra was about to come out of hiding, when she watched her father lean in and kiss the side of Gotin’s neck from behind. Gotin only giggled. The little girl felt confused. Why were they kissing?

Vegeta purred into her neck, then smirked as Gotin turned in his arms. “We will wait until after Trunks is married.”

“Why then?” Gotin asked.

Vegeta touched the side of her face. “I want him completely off the market before I claim you as my own.”

Gotin leaned up and kissed the prince. “I don’t know how Bra is going to react to this.”

Vegeta grinned. “She already loves you. Besides, she wants a new mommy.”

Bra heard those words. She smiled big as she realized what that meant. Gotin wasn’t going to be her sister. She was going to be her mommy! This was exciting news. She needed to tell everyone…but Daddy said it was a secret. The little girl got an idea, she would prove she was good at secrets. She would do everything in her power to make sure that Gotin became her new mommy.

* * *

 

A couple of times during dinner, Trunks looked over at Gotin. He didn’t like the way she was dressed. She was far too covered for his liking, but at the same time, he kept eyeing the necklace she was wearing.

Marron stared at the silver around Gotin’s neck. “Where did you get that?”

“Oh, my boyfriend got it for me,” Gotin answered without thinking. Vegeta didn’t show any sign of distress. Rather, he took pride in her answer. 

Bra smiled and Zelma giggled as Trunk’s jaw dropped. The CEO couldn’t believe it. Gotin had a boyfriend.

Marron looked over at Trunks to find him shocked. Maybe she was wrong about Gotin after all.

* * *

 

Goku looked over at Gotin’s empty seat. They barely got together as a family anymore. Gohan and Videl were over with Pan, but Gotin was nowhere to be seen.

Chichi was chatting with Videl when the door opened. Gotin came inside with a dreamy look on her face. The two of them giggled as Gotin walked into the wall, then had to shake her head. “So, you went to see your boyfriend?” Videl teased.

Goku and Gohan looked at each other then back at Gotin. The two of them weren’t used to her being this covered. Goku sighed in relief. He was tired of that strange look.

Gohan gave his sister a smile. It looked like she was taking this person seriously. “Are we going to meet this guy?”

Gotin didn’t answer him though, she kept humming as she walked through the house. She knew she had it bad, in reality, she only came home so she could start slowly moving her things over to Capsule Corp.

Videl giggled. “Someone’s smitten.” Chichi did feel a little worried about who this guy was. She was still imagining some lowlife.

Goku was about to make a remark when he noticed the necklace around her neck. “Where did you get that?”

Gohan’s eyes fell on the large rock. Either someone dropped some serious money on it or it was a cheap knock off. “It’s huge.”

Gotin opened her mouth, but froze as Videl walked up at her and looked at it. Her sister-in-law was gaping at her. “Do you know what this is?” Videl asked.

“It’s silver…why?” Gotin asked. She figured that most of the stones were probably cheap. She didn’t see Vegeta spending that much time in a jewelry store. He didn’t like people that much.

Videl shook her head. “Gotin, that’s platinum!”

Gotin stared down at it in shock. “What?”

“Yeah, and those are real diamonds too! Whoever got you this had to have dropped about a quarter million on it!” Videl explained as she looked over the detail.

Chichi froze, then smiled. She could rest easy. It seemed that Gotin had found herself a rich man. She ran up and hugged her daughter, who was in shock. “I knew you would find yourself a proper husband!”

Goku and Gohan looked back at each other. Goku was wondering who this guy was, while Gohan was asking himself a better question. Who would have enough money to spend like that? He thought of Trunks for a second, but the boy was engaged…unless Gotin was trying to break the engagement. Was his sister trying to be Trunks’s mistress? He sighed; he hoped that he was wrong. The last thing he wanted to do was try and explain that to 18. At the same time, it was hard to see Gotin as that kind of girl…but anything was possible. Gohan didn’t see his sister dressing in practically nothing, but that had happened for 3 years. He would watch these events and hopefully, he turned out to be wrong.

To Be Continued…

 


	8. Chapter 8

Trunks grumbled to himself. He hated family vacations and here they were on another one. Bra brought up going to some amusement park to Gotin and before he knew anything, their bags were packed. He would have been happy with it if Gotin hadn’t invited Marron. At this point, he was starting to think that Gotin would never show any interest in him. The thought depressed him, but it didn’t bother him as much as that necklace. He could tell that it was pretty expensive. Did one of his business partners go after her? He was going to have to look through his records.

He looked over at his father and the nanny. The two of them were trying to talk Bra out of getting cotton candy before going on a roller coaster. It was hard to believe that his dad wanted the nanny. She was just so old…and weak, plus she had pink hair. His father hated pink.

Marron grabbed Trunks’s arm. She was in a much better mood since Gotin got a boyfriend, but it seemed that Trunks wasn’t affected by the news as his eyes continued to follow Gotin everywhere. What if Gotin was doing all of this on purpose? Her suspicions returned as Gotin stretched. For the day, Gotin was back in an old top of hers, which showed off her midriff. Trunks was looking over her skin, making Marron glare at the other girl.

Gotin sighed, then turned back to Bra. “You know, that candy is going to rot your teeth out. What kind of princess has rotten teeth?”

The little girl walked over to Marron, giving her the bag. “I found her, Gotin! I found the princess with rotten teeth.”

Marron backed up, keeping her hand on Trunks’s. Vegeta moved over picking up his daughter. “Bra, that isn’t a princess. She’s the combination of a tin can and a midget.”

Trunks looked like he was about to say something as Marron walked forward and smacked his father. Marron pulled her hand away, it had been like slapping concrete.

Vegeta growled. “You dare to hit me?!” He was prepared to strike her down, but Gotin moved between them.

“Trunks take Marron and go on some rides,” Gotin said, glaring up at the prince.

Vegeta tensed up. He could see that Gotin was pissed at him. There was an overwhelming sense of dread. Now that he had her, he didn’t think he could possibly lose her. The way she was looking at him was enough for him to know that he overstepped his boundaries. He could sense that his daughter and the nanny had left them alone. “Look…” he began, but then went silent as she gave him a disappointed stare.

“I just wanted us to have a normal day… can’t you just get along with Marron for one day?” Gotin asked. “She’s trying, which is more than I can say for you.”

“She’s not good enough for my son,” Vegeta grumbled.

“Then who is going to be good enough?” Gotin said, turning her back to him. “Do you still want me to be with him?” She couldn’t bear the thought of it. Especially after she had done so many things with the prince. Her feelings were beyond liking at this point. Did he do all of this to make fun of her?

Vegeta walked behind the half-saiyan before putting his arms around her. “Like I’m going to hand you over to him. You’re mine,” Vegeta whispered into her ear. “That blonde is just infuriating.”

Gotin sighed, relaxing against him. “Marron still thinks that I’m out to take Trunks from her. If she knew about us, she would back off.” She felt him begin to nibble on her ear. He was trying to calm her nerves by purring softly against her. Gotin couldn’t stop herself as she purred back. “But I know that now is not the time.”

The prince laid a couple of kisses on her neck. “Yes, the fallout is going to be great. I don’t know who will want me dead more.” There was a slight thrill to that idea. Kakarot and his brat would want a swing at him, as well as that harpy. He cringed at the thought of Chichi’s frying pan hitting him in the face. His own son would have a cow. Not only was the age difference large, but Gotin was Trunks’s best friend…even if they really didn’t act like that anymore. All of that had changed when they were teenagers. The prince wondered if that had to do with the blunder his son made on one of his birthdays. “But when that day comes, I think I can manage,” the prince said with a smirk.

Gotin wanted him to keep touching her, but she could sense that Trunks and Marron were coming back. They must have gone on a ride together. Seconds later, Vegeta pulled off of her and they made it look like they had just been talking. The half-blood looked over at Marron, the blonde’s eyes were red from crying. “Why don’t we all go find some rides?” Gotin asked as Vegeta walked by her.

The prince grumbled. “If you’re the daughter of that android, start acting like it.” Vegeta didn’t even look at the blonde. Instead, the crossed his arms and pouted like a child.

Trunks stared at his father in shock as Marron kept her grip on his arm. “Did he just…say something nice to me?” the blonde asked, staring at her fiancé.

Gotin giggled. “Why are we just standing around? This is a theme park and the only one on a ride is Bra.” She looked at the group they were in. “I know, why don’t you two go ride the tunnel of love, while I take Vegeta here on that roller coaster?”

Marron stared at Gotin in confusion. Every time she thought that Gotin was after Trunks, the half-blood did something to contradict that. She had to wonder what Gotin’s plan for seducing Trunks was. It seemed that the Son spent more time around Vegeta than anyone else. Was she using the family as her bait? Bra did treat Gotin like a sister and Vegeta did respect her. She was going to have to persist in her quest to have Trunks for herself. “We can all go on that roller coaster.”

Vegeta stared at the blonde. “So, you think you can handle it?” He pointed upwards at the massive metal coaster. There had to be five or six loops and there was an entire part where the rider was placed upside down. Then there were some swirls that ended with the rider being let down in a large splash of water. “I’ll be taking a seat at the front.”

Gotin smiled. “I guess I’ll be with you then. They’ll try and sit you with some stranger.”

Trunks frowned. “Dad can sit on his own. He can easily scare off someone.” Even he wasn’t looking at this coaster in the most positive way.

Marron was green for a second, then sighed. “I can handle it. How about we sit in the middle for it.”

Gotin nodded at them. “I do still want the front. It’s more exciting that way.” She wasn’t going to let Trunks talk her out of it. Besides, it would be nice to hold the prince’s hand during the ride.

Marron shook her head. “I can ride with Vegeta.”

Trunks looked down at his fiancée in shock. “Marron, Dear, you don’t like heights.” He could only imagine her throwing up on his father.

Gotin frowned, now it was her turn to feel possessive. The prince was hers…did Marron want to steal him from her? Like she had a chance of that. “You wouldn’t want to ruin your pretty clothes,” Gotin said.

“You can sit with Trunks,” Marron scoffed. She wasn’t going to let her rival keep butting in.

Trunks stopped arguing almost immediately. The idea of riding something so terrifying with Gotin made his heart skip a beat. If she got too scared, then maybe she would hold his hand. “Marron does need to get to know dad better.”

Vegeta could read the look on his son’s face. Part of him wanted to start digging into him. He growled, Gotin was his. The last thing he wanted on her was Trunk’s odor. “She doesn’t have to get sick on me for that.”

“I won’t get sick!” Marron exclaimed. “Besides, this is the only way to prove myself.” She glared at Gotin, wanting to hold this over the half-saiyan.

Gotin could smell Marron’s scent. It was a citrusy smell, the idea of it being all over her prince was nauseating. That smoky smell didn’t need to be tainted with that. “Are you sure about this?”

Vegeta gave his son a glare. Telling the boy to be on his best behavior. His son’s scent was wafting towards him, almost as if it was challenging his own. “If she wishes to lose her lunch, then I see no reason to argue.” At least he was going to get some entertainment from this. “Just barf in the opposite direction of me.”

Marron smiled, then grinned at Gotin. It looked like she won this round. The blonde stared up at the coaster and took a deep breath. She would make it through this.

As the line got shorter, Gotin watched as Vegeta and Marron were placed on the coaster first. She felt jealousy go through her as Trunks started talking. “Marron really is something, huh?”

“She’s something alright,” Gotin grumbled as she felt Trunks creep his hand into hers. “What are you doing?!” she snapped at him.

Trunks jolted away as if he had been burned. “Why don’t you like me, Gotin?”

She stared at him. “You’re just not my type, Trunks.” All of those years ago, he had stopped being her type.

“Then what is your type?” He was willing to do anything to fit that mold. All he needed was for her to give him a chance.

“Personally, I would like a man that remained faithful instead of sleeping with his employees,” Gotin said, keeping her distance from him.

Trunks tensed up. She knew about that? He thought he had hidden that from everyone pretty well. “I wouldn’t have to do that if Marron put out.” He cursed himself as soon as that came out of his mouth.

“If you’re willing to put that thing in anyone, then she can have you,” Gotin said, moving with the line. “Just for the record, I don’t put out either.”

Suddenly, Trunks realized something. Gotin was still a virgin. “What about that new boyfriend of yours? Are you trying to tell me that you haven’t slept with him?”

Gotin turned red. “He wants it to be the right moment. There is no rush.”

“Gotin, he got you some jewelry.” Trunks kind of felt sorry for the guy.

“We got close to that after he gave it to me though,” Gotin said, feeling a little relieved. “I would have it on, but these rides would make it fall off.”

Trunks felt jealous as she said those words. “So, do you think you’re going to marry this guy?” He wondered who it could possibly be.

“At this point, I think it may go beyond that,” Gotin answered. Her lover’s possessiveness was enough to tell her that. “I haven’t felt this way about anyone in a long time.”

Trunks looked away feeling disappointed. “Can you at least tell me who he is?” If he had a rival, he might as well size the guy up. Like any of Gotin’s previous boyfriends, he would either run him off or give him an offer he couldn’t refuse.

“Not right now. We really don’t want to cause a stir at the moment. The news crews will be all over us when it does come out, and I really don’t want to make anything hard on him. He’s got a lot on his shoulders right now. He is raising a child on his own, after all,” Gotin said as they got closer to their spot in line.

“He has a child?!” So many red flags were going off in his head. If he took the cost of that necklace and went through the list of rich people he knew with kids, he only came up with about ten that were their age and only four of them were single dads. “Do you think you’re ready for that? Taking care of another person’s children can be a handful.”

Gotin giggled. “I already do that.” Finally, it was their turn to get on the roller coaster. They were strapped in, but they didn’t say anything to each other as the ride took off. Gotin wished she was in the front as they went through each of the loops before finally going into the water. She was glad that she didn’t opt for white this morning. She was saving that top for tomorrow.

They got off the ride and began their exit. As soon as they were out, Marron jumped on Trunks. “That was so scary. How the hell do you like anything like that?” Her eyes went to Gotin.

“It seemed boring to me,” Gotin said, looking over at the prince. Vegeta didn’t have any vomit on him, but she could smell that citrus smell on him. She wanted it gone. “There are more relaxing rides if you want them.”

Marron nodded, then grabbed Trunks’s hand. “I think it’s time we went on that tunnel of love.” Trunks rolled his eyes as he was dragged off. Once again, his opportunity had been taken from him.

Vegeta stared at the half-blood as the two of them disappeared. He could smell his son. “He didn’t try anything, did he?” The prince growled.

Gotin leaned forward, taking in his scent. “You smell wrong,” she whispered. The half saiyan didn’t realize that she was rubbing herself against him. “Fruit is not your smell.”

The prince smirked. “Nor is cedar yours.” He leaned forward, kissing her deeply. He wanted that horrid smell off of her. The half-blood whimpered pulling him closer as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. That sweet flavor of hers met him, making him groan as he rubbed himself against her. Her body molded perfectly into his as he pulled back so he could lick her lips, nibbling on her bottom lip for a couple of seconds before going in for more. Her smell was starting to become one with his as he erased any mark his son could have left on her. Gotin squealed as he grabbed her ass, exciting him beyond measure. He wanted nothing more than to take her back to the hotel and mark her as his own.

“Good golly, Mister! This is a family park!” Some man in a chicken costume said. “I’m going to have to ask you to bak-bak-bak…leave.” The mascot moved around. “Sir, I said-” *BAM!*

Vegeta had sent his fist back into the mascot’s face, forcing him to the ground. The prince pulled away from Gotin to stare down at the man. “What kind of man wears a costume like that?”

Gotin grabbed his arm. “How about we take this fun somewhere else, then?” she said, purring into his neck. “I don’t want a pervert like him watching.”

The prince smirked as she led him away. He stared at the strange building that was pretty empty looking. “What is this?” The attraction looked old.

“It’s a funhouse,” Gotin said, pulling him inside. There wasn’t a line outside at all. She looked around, noting how the floor was uneven. Everything shifted funny as they walked through.

The prince fell forward as they walked across a platform. He fell against her back, which allowed his manhood to rub up against her ass. He groaned as she held still, he was ramming himself up against her as he hardened. Vegeta heard her moan as he kept going. “You said this was a funhouse.” His arms went around her, pulling her flush against him as he began to lick at the spot around her ear. “I suggest that we have fun.”

Gotin giggled as she felt his hands moving under her shirt, grabbing her breasts roughly. “Vegeta, oh!” The prince was playing with her nipples by rubbing his thumbs around them. She had nothing to hold onto as he slid his tongue down the side of her neck. “Yes…oh…” He walked them off the platform and into the next part of the funhouse. It was foggy in the new room, so the prince pushed her against a nearby wall. Slowly, he kissed down her body, opening her shorts with ease. His eyes looked at her, only to find her staring down at him with need.

“He touched you. I can smell it,” the prince said, grabbing her hand. Slowly he ran his tongue over her palm, erasing his son’s offending smell.

“I pulled away from him,” she whispered as he pulled her shorts down. “I…Oh, Veggie!” The prince had pushed a finger all the way inside of her in one go. She was already wet from their makeout session and she was still getting wetter as he got more possessive.

The prince moved his lips forward, tasting her heat as he fingered her. He could feel her hands going through his hair, her back arched against the wall as the smoke cleared, revealing all kinds of strange mirrors. He watched her face as she whimpered. He slid in three fingers, rubbing them against the most sensitive part of her core. She was dripping around him as her hips rocked on him. “Mine,” he growled low in his throat as he played with her clit. His tongue was sampling the nub, twisting around it before sliding across it.

Gotin watched him, feeling overcome by pleasure. Her eyes found the mirror across from them and she moaned loudly as she watched him. There was something arousing about watching him devour her. “Please…Veggie…OH!” Her knees buckled, but he held her up as her body tightened. His name fell from her lips more than once as everything went white. She came hard against him, feeling the ground shake under her.

The prince smirked as he watched her pant. “So, you like to watch yourself?” Vegeta grinned at the idea of installing some mirrors in their room. He could only imagine how wet she would be then. He groaned as he pulled her shorts back up, then kissed back up her body. She giggled as he kissed up her tummy, making him wonder when she was going to be ready for him to take her virginity. They had been together for a couple of mouths now. It looked like she was ready, but this wasn’t the moment. For some reason, the prince could tell.

Finally, he reached her neck. Gotin pulled him against her. Reveling in his touch. “Shouldn’t I return the favor?” Gotin pulled away from the wall and they entered a different room. She fell backwards onto the floor. It was made of some kind of bouncy material. This had to be the bounce house. The prince fell on top of her and she moved her hands against his defined chest. It was like the tank top he had on could barely contain him. He rubbed himself against her, making sure that Gotin could feel how hard he was. She slid a hand between them, finding his manhood in a couple of seconds. He hissed as the half-blood pushed her hand into his pants, grabbing him, then stroking him hard.

“Fuck…” he groaned as he thrust into her hand. He was treating it like he would her womanhood for a second, then he grabbed her free hand and moved it to his lower back. Gotin looked up at him questioningly. “My tail spot, find it,” the prince said before going back to thrusting into her hand.

Gotin searched as for the spot he was talking about. She wondered what would happen once she found it. It didn’t take her long to find it as he stopped moving the second she slid her fingers against it. The half-blood listened to him groan in pleasure. She pressed her fingers harder against that spot, earning her a gasp from the man above her. Deciding that it would be easier if she was on top, she flipped them, then moved down his body. His cock was freed from his pants, but he didn’t say anything. He only thrust upward as she rubbed the spot on his back. Gotin looked down at him and licked her lips before she moved down, engulfing his hard member with her mouth. The prince groaned as he thrust up into her mouth as she stimulated the spot on his back. She rubbed the spot harder, almost digging her fingers into it.

Vegeta groaned, wishing that he still had his tail. He could only imagine what her lips would feel like on it. But right now, he could feel his throbbing length in the back of her throat. She swallowed, making him moan her name. “Fuck, Gotin…” He stared up, noticing that there was a mirror on the ceiling along with what looked like fake stars. It was rather dark in here, but that didn’t matter. All he could think about was doing this on the front lawn at home, or somewhere else outside.

Gotin sucked harder, wanting to taste him badly. She hummed, sending vibrations down his cock. Meanwhile, she felt his hand land on the back of her head. “Suck…fuck suck it.” Vegeta thrust up, he was so close. He groaned as his release was about to come, when all of a sudden, he sensed that they weren’t alone. He moved up as did Gotin. The two of them found more than one worker staring at them. Quickly, Gotin helped him put himself back in his pants. He was growling at them as they shined a light on them.

“Sir, Ma’am, we’re going to have to ask you to leave.” One of the workers said, looking terrified at what he had just witnessed. That, and the man that was sitting there looked like he could murder him.

“And why is that?” Vegeta snapped as he stood up, Gotin came behind him in an attempt to hold him back.

“Well, you assaulted an employee and have been using the park for mature activities,” the employee said, swallowing the wad of spit in his throat.

The prince smirked. “Your employee was annoying and getting between me and my lover. As for my mature activities…they actually made this park amusing.” He took Gotin’s hand. “Let’s go back to the car.” The employees followed them as they walked out of the park. The prince kept his arm around her waist, securing her against him.

As they left the gate, the prince turned around, flipping them off before they headed towards the car. Gotin could already see it. Trunks got a new car before they came out here. They had been squeezed inside on the way here. Trunks had driven with Vegeta and Bra up front while the rest of them were in the front. The door had a code for it and the prince opened the door to the back seat. His eyes looked over at her as they climbed in. “How about we finish what we started?” Gotin said seductively. He touched her ass, as she climbed onto his lap. His fingers squeezed her butt. “Smack my ass.” She whimpered. “OH!” The prince smirked against her collar bone. Vegeta leaned in sucking on her neck for a second before she pulled away. “How about I put my mouth to good use?”

The prince groaned as they shifted around. Her back was against the opposite door as she settled between his legs. Gotin opened his pants, pulling the hardened length out. She kissed the tip, while staring up at him, forcing a groan from his lips. Gotin sucked the head hard as his hips began to buck upwards, causing the car to shake back and forth. She whimpered as she pushed it to the back of her throat. She swallowed then moaned as his hand came down on her head. “That’s it…like that…Gotin…”

She pulled up for a second. “Cum for me…Veggie-kun.” She slid her tongue down the backside of his throbbing member, down towards his balls. She licked them, then placed one of them in her mouth. She suckled on him for a few seconds, taking pleasure in the look of pure ecstasy that the prince was giving her.

“Move…fuck…” Vegeta groaned as she moved back up his shaft, only to swirl her tongue around the tip. Her hand had moved around him, stroking him hard as she tasted the head. Gotin’s other hand was massaging his balls, causing him to thrust harder into her hands.

“Veggie…I want it,” Gotin said seductively as she slid her tongue over him one more time. “Give it to me.”

The prince shattered, losing himself hard against her lips and fingers. Her name forced itself from his lips. Some of his seed had fallen on the floor and the seat, but he really didn’t care. He pulled her up, kissing her deeply. The prince maneuvered his tongue around her mouth, tasting himself greedily off of her lips.

Gotin moved back up, straddling his lap. She pulled off of his lips with a smile. “I should probably go clean up.” But as she spoke, his arms tightened around her. The half-blood giggled, then purred against his neck. “I want you.”

“It’s not time yet,” the prince said, not believing his words as he pulled her tighter against him. “When we get home…” he began, knowing where his words would take him.

“So, next week then…?” Her voice was hopeful as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Gotin knew exactly what she wanted now. She desired him to take her womanhood for himself. No other man would ever push inside her. She was sure of it.

Vegeta leaned into her, kissing her lips softly. “Then next week it is.” He felt excited at the idea of taking virginity. He knew what was coming next week. It was a holiday. “Aren’t you going to take Bra Trick or Treating?”

Gotin giggled. “I could always give you a treat.” She felt his arms loosen on her, but he continued to smirk.

“That’s one hell of a treat,” the prince chuckled, knowing how sweet his reward was going to be. He didn’t know if he could wait a week, but he would do it. He wanted the moment to be perfect and the prince could tell that Gotin had some things in mind for him.

Slowly, Gotin got off of his lap. “I do need to clean myself off. Trunks will be able to smell us.”

“Let him,” Vegeta growled. He didn’t care anymore about his son knowing, until he was reminded about the fall out that their relationship would cause. He did want to take her before Kakarot came to murder him. “Fine, go clean yourself. I’ll stay a mess.”

Gotin leaned over, kissing him before she got out of the car. Vegeta got out, watching her leave. He closed his eyes, keeping track of her presence and everyone around her. He growled a couple of times as he sensed some human males staring at her, but she walked by them without a thought. It made him smirk. She was his, none of them held a candle to him and he knew it.

“Daddy?” Bra said, making him jump. He looked over to find the nanny standing there holding his daughter’s hand.

“I didn’t think you would be finished already,” Vegeta said, looking back at the park.

Bra smiled. “I’ve been on everything I wanted to ride though.” She looked back over finding Gotin coming back. Her smile grew. “Did you ride all of the rides, too?” she asked her father.

Vegeta turned red as Gotin came back. “You could say that, Princess.”

Zelma giggled, looking between the two of them. “I think there’s a nice restaurant we can go to on the way back to the hotel.”

Vegeta nodded as Bra walked over to Gotin. “Do we still have bread?” The little girl asked.

Gotin nodded as she noticed some ducks at a nearby pond. “Do you want to go and feed them?”

“Do I!” Bra said excitedly. She watched as Gotin grabbed the bag of bread and they walked over to the water’s edge. Vegeta grinned as he watched them. Gotin really was going to be the prefect mate.

“Miss Gotin seems to be catching your eye a lot,” Zelma said, making the prince jump. He was about ready to say something, but she cut him off. “I’ve been watching you two develop. Ever since that kiss you shared on the stairs, I have observed quite a bit.”

“You saw that?” the prince said, trying to keep his cool. Vegeta wondered what else she had seen.

“When we were at the movie theatre, I got up to get some more popcorn. I could see the two of you going at it. Your neighbors didn’t look too happy about that,” The older woman explained. “Also, I decided to go onto my balcony one night, only to find the two of you doing something dirty on the lawn. Be thankful that Master Trunks’s room is on the other side of the house. I doubt he would have liked to see you devouring her like an animal.”

Vegeta turned redder. “So, what are you going to do about it?” He was waiting for the blackmail to start.

“Oh, I’m not going to do anything. I did encourage Miss Gotin to go after you in the first place. Why would I make her stop?” Zelma explained as she put a bag into the back seat.

Vegeta calmed as he thought this over. “Why did you encourage her?” He needed answers, and while Gotin wasn’t giving him too much on the Trunks front of things, he would take what he could get.

“Because it was what Mistress Bulma wanted,” Zelma said, confirming his suspicions. “Apparently, Master Trunks did something that pulled him from Miss Gotin’s favor. Now Mistress Bulma never knew what it was, but she still wanted the girl in her family. After seeing how she interacted with all of you, the late mistress told me that Gotin would make a good second wife for you in time.”

Vegeta felt like the air had been knocked out of him. The fact that this was his Bulma’s will made him even happier than he was before. He knew that his late wife had to have set this up somehow. It looked like one of her plans. “I wouldn’t want to disappoint her then.” His eyes looked back over at Gotin as more ducks showed up. “I’m going to make Gotin my wife.”

“I’m glad to hear it, Master Vegeta,” Zelma said. “You know that next week is my vacation.”

“Yes, Gotin will be taking Bra out for Trick or Treating,” Vegeta said, keeping his arms crossed, but his expression soft as he stared at his girlfriend and daughter.

The nanny nodded as Trunks and Marron returned, they were holding hands and laughing as they got closer to the car. Trunks stopped as he smelled sex on the air. He looked over at his father, who was talking to the nanny, then shook his head. His suspicions were confirmed then. He really couldn’t believe that his father was fucking the nanny.

“Let’s go get some food,” Trunks said as he got in the car. He could smell it in there too and sighed. The last thing he wanted to think about was his father having sex with the nanny.

Marron got into her seat in the back and froze. She looked down, realizing that the seat was wet for some reason. She sighed. Someone had to have spilled some water onto the seat or something. Her eyes went down to the floor, seeing a strange white stain. “Trunks, was someone eating ice cream in here?”

“Why?” Trunks said as he started to drive off.

“Cause there’s these white stains back here,” Marron stated.

Trunks looked over at his father, noting the smirk on his face. Trunks turned green. “Yes, Marron…that’s ice cream.”

“Who got ice cream without me?!” Bra demanded, looking at her daddy.

“We’ll get some at the restaurant,” Gotin said from the back.

“Yay! I want chocolate!” Bra stated.

“As long as you don’t want vanilla,” Vegeta said, grumbling under his breath.

To Be Continued…

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Both if us had hectic days.

Gotin rolled over, feeling the warm muscled chest in front of her. Vegeta’s arms went around her as he began to purr. “I didn’t think you were ever going to wake up.”

“Your arms are way too comfortable,” Gotin giggled as he grabbed her ass. “Did you want to have some early morning fun?” the half-blood asked. She had come here late last night after she couldn’t sleep. It just wasn’t the same without him. Gotin had grown too attached to his presence, among other things.

Vegeta grinned as she stared up at him. “You could say that.” He leaned down, kissing her deeply. Her arms moved up his chest, only for both of them to jump as a knock came to their door.

“Daddy, I can’t find Gotin,” Bra said, sounding worried. She opened the door to find her father putting on his pants. “What if she went home?”

“I’m sure that she’s just downstairs ordering our breakfast,” Vegeta said, walking over to his daughter. He led her out of the room, giving his girlfriend enough time to escape from her hiding spot under the bed.

Gotin pulled herself out and got dressed quickly. She ran over and opened a nearby window, then exited the room, flying downward until she hit the pavement. She was almost out of breath when she got to the front desk. Gotin began to order almost everything on the menu.

“Are you sure you want to take it up yourself?” the person behind the desk asked. “We have workers for that.”

“I insist,” Gotin said, grabbing the cart as it came out. She pushed it into the elevator and headed back upstairs. She was trying to catch her breath still as the door to the elevator opened and she walked into the massive hotel room they were sharing. It was more like an apartment than a hotel room, but this what you got when you were rich.

“There you are, Gotin!” Bra said, nearly jumping on her.

Gotin smiled down at the small girl. “I went and got you some pancakes.”

Bra gave her a big smile as they rolled the cart over to the table. Gotin had stopped to stare at the prince, who must have decided to keep his shirt off. “Daddy, Gotin got us breakfast like you said she did.” The little girl looked between her father and the young woman. Her smile grew. It looked like Gotin really did like her father.

“I made sure to get your eggs runny,” Gotin said, sitting down next to him. The prince looked down at his tray, but at the same time, he ran his hand over her knee. He made sure to keep his hand hidden as he grabbed the inside of her leg. Gotin had to hold back a moan as she placed her hand on top of his. She wished to cuddle into him and feel his hard body against her own, but knew that this wasn’t the place or time for such things. Besides, Bra was sitting in front of them, eating her breakfast.

Trunks walked in with Marron and the Nanny. It looked like Zelma was getting along with Marron quite well. “Who ordered breakfast?” Trunks asked, then noticed that his father wasn’t wearing a shirt. That was kind of odd. Was he up all night with the nanny or something?

“I did,” Gotin said as the prince moved his fingers closer to her womanhood. She had to grit her teeth while she turned red. Gotin’s body felt hot as the prince dragged his thumb down her slit. “I…mmm.” Gotin closed her eyes, she wanted more of what that thumb was promising.

“Gotin, are you okay?” Marron asked, noticing the strange behavior. What kind of plan was Gotin using this time?

“YES!” Gotin moaned, almost falling against the table. Then she whined as the prince pulled his hand off of her womanhood. The prince was smirking at her as he grabbed his fork and finished his breakfast. “So…what how does the zoo sound for today?”

“Zoo! Zoo!” Bra chirped.

“Then I guess it is the zoo,” Vegeta said, standing up from the table. He figured that he might as well grab a shirt. He left the room, grabbing a tank top and throwing it on. He was kind of wondering how they were going to get thrown out of the zoo.

Meanwhile, Gotin finished her own breakfast. “I think I’m going to go take a shower.”

“But you’re already dressed,” Marron said, looking over her rival’s outfit.

“No, I just threw on my stuff from yesterday.” Gotin stood, leaving the rest of them to their meal.

Soon, Bra was finished, then left with the nanny to get ready. Trunks looked over at Marron. “I can’t believe that my dad is screwing the nanny.”

“What makes you think that?” Marron asked.

“Because my dad is acting weird and I have a bad feeling that those two are doing naughty things. It makes way too much sense,” Trunks said, then continued to babble on about the subject.

Marron on the other hand was thinking over what Trunks had said. Zelma didn’t seem like the kind of woman Vegeta would go for. If someone like Vegeta was looking for a woman, he would probably go after someone like… Marron’s thoughts stopped as one person came to mind. Pieces of the puzzle felt like they were falling into place. Gotin had a pretty new necklace that had to have come from a rich man. Gotin had told her on more than one occasion that she liked older men. Gotin and Vegeta spent quite a lot of time together…some of that time was alone. Marron couldn’t believe it. Was Gotin really dating Trunks’s father?

The blonde shook her head. She had to be wrong. There was no way that Gotin would date Vegeta. All of those things had to be ploys to get Trunk’s attention. “You really think that your dad would go for Miss Zelma?”

Trunks nodded. “I’ve got evidence, but I’ll share that with you later. For now, we need to get ready for this thing at the zoo.”

“I am not following your sister anywhere.” Marron stated.

“As long as she’s with Gotin, she’ll behave. I would like to know what her problem is,” Trunks said the last part under his breath as his father came back in. “You seem in a good mood.” Trunks needed to catch his father off-guard, then he could get the truth out of him.

“Why would you say that?” Vegeta crossed his arms before he leaned back against the wall. He was trying to prepare himself. Gotin’s outfits usually caught him by surprise and he didn’t want to get caught before the final curtain fell. 

“You’re usually more tense then this.” Trunks pointed out as the nanny returned with his sister. “Is there something you need to tell me?”

Marron watched as Vegeta shrugged. It looked like Trunks was just going to have to wait for it. She was about to look away, when she noticed that the prince’s expression changed. Where there was a look of indifference, there was now a small smirk. The blonde turned around to find Gotin standing there in a small green sleeveless dress. Her breasts were completely covered, but it showed off quite a bit of her leg. That expensive necklace was around her neck, while her hair was tied back in a ponytail. The blonde looked between the two of them and couldn’t help but think that she was right. Gotin really was going after Trunks’s father…and from the look of it, Vegeta was falling for it.

Gotin walked past Trunks and over to Bra. “I just finished ordering your Halloween costume, it should be here next week.”

Bra smiled, as Marron walked over. “What is she going to be?” the blonde asked. She felt in a much better mood now that she believed that Gotin wasn’t after Trunks. “A princess?”

“I’m already a princess,” Bra said. “I want to be a kitty!”

Vegeta facepalmed while Gotin giggled. “We aren’t related to cats.”

“But, Daddy, you purr all of the time,” Bra said. “You must be a kitty.”

Before Vegeta could blow his stack, Gotin walked over to him and grabbed his arm. “You know that a little goofiness is not going to kill her. She can think she’s a kitty for now.” Vegeta’s face softened for a split second. “Let’s just have a fun day at the zoo.”

Marron stared at the two of them. Now she was really sure about it. The way the prince was staring at Gotin couldn’t be for nothing. Vegeta had feelings and from the look of it…Gotin did, too. But why didn’t they just tell Trunks about it? Then she remembered that her fiancé was likely to blow up once the news came out.

Trunks, on the other hand, wasn’t paying too much attention. He was busy answering a work call. His eyes had stopped to stare at Gotin, but only for a second. He preferred more cleavage and didn’t really like this look for her. He pocketed his phone as they walked towards the elevator. He was a little frustrated. Usually he had a secretary around to take care of him, but right now he felt really small. After Gotin had told him off yesterday, he was going to show her that he could commit to one woman…it was just going to be hard. He had needs and Marron really wasn’t helping him with those.

Most of them were silent as the elevator began to go down. Then they packed into the small car, the same as the day before. Vegeta smirked to himself as the blonde sat in that spot once more. He couldn’t control his laughter as Trunks began to drive off. He could feel his son glaring at him, but he really didn’t care. The prince hadn’t felt this young in years.

“Can we turn the radio on?” Gotin said from the back seat. She would have preferred to be next to the prince, but there was no way that they could keep their hands off of each other. After that performance at the table, she wanted to climb on his lap while he touched her. She didn’t even get to finish…she grinned to herself. Vegeta would make it up to her tonight. She knew he would go down on her. It seemed that the prince really liked doing that…not that she was going to complain. The feeling of his tongue against her was ecstasy itself.

Marron was smiling as they pulled into the zoo. She was in such a good mood. As soon as they were out of the car, she grabbed Trunks’s arm. Her fiance looked confused, but he smiled down at her as they walked into the zoo. There were kids everywhere and Zelma had to make sure that Bra didn’t run off.

They walked by a couple of tigers and Vegeta stared at them. “Do they look similar to anything back on Planet Vegeta?” Gotin asked.

Vegeta walked closer to her. “Yeah, we had some pretty nasty big cats. You would be unlucky to run into one.”

“Like you would have to worry about one of those,” Gotin teased.

The prince laughed. “Not every saiyan is an elite like me.”

Marron watched them as Trunks watched the nanny. He was waiting for the woman to make her move. The blonde kept her eyes on Vegeta and Gotin. Slowly, she watched as the two of them inched closer, Gotin was running her finger under some information about the tigers and Marron smiled as she watched the prince put his hand on top of hers.

Trunks looked like he was about turn around when Marron grabbed his arm. “Where are we going?” he asked, feeling very confused.

The blonde giggled as she pulled him closer to one of the exhibits. “You’ll see.”

Trunks was puzzled. This wasn’t like Marron at all. He had never seen her look this…excited. What did she have planned for him? The heir let himself be dragged into a place with a restricted sign. “Marron, we can’t…” He was stopped as she pulled him down into a kiss. The half-saiyan remained frozen for a second. He wasn’t expecting this at all. Did this mean that Marron was finally ready for the next step? He put his all into the kiss, letting his frustrations out. Her hands were digging into his shirt, almost as if she wanted it gone. Her tongue pushed against his lips and he groaned. It looked like she wanted more. He was growing hard in his pants.

Trunks listened to her moan as he pushed her against a nearby wall, rubbing himself against her. He had never taken the time to take in her scent before. There was this citrusy aroma to it. Soon, his lips were moving down her neck, licking that strange orange taste off of her.

Marron let out a moan as he dug into her neck. She never thought any of this would feel this good. “Trunks…”

Trunks smirked against her skin as he felt her hand move down, rubbing his throbbing member through his trousers. “Marron, do you want to?” he asked, then froze. His eyes went wide as he watched her slide down the wall. He never thought she would be this daring. He smiled down at her as she pulled his pants down, revealing his throbbing member.

“You’re so big.” Marron had never seen a dick before. It was kind of intimidating.

Trunks grinned. “Do you want to touch it?” He was dying here, watching her stare at him like this was making him really horny. He let out a small groan as she wrapped her hand around him, stroking him slowly. “That’s it…like that.”

Marron stared up Trunks. She had never seen him like this before. The blonde pumped him faster, listening to him hiss and groan. She felt some kind of pleasure from watching him like this.

Trunks growled low in his throat as he looked away from her. It felt like someone was watching him, but he had no time to comment on it as Marron leaned forward and began to suck on him. “MaRRON!” His eyes went back to staring at her as she bobbed her head on him. One of her teeth grazed him and he hissed. “Watch your teeth.” His hips moved as he grabbed her hair, holding her in place as he began to fuck her mouth. “Oh, yeah…that’s it.”

Marron had to hold onto his legs. She wasn’t used to this and it was hitting the back of her throat in the worst way. What had started as romantic had become something horrid. Finally, she felt something end up in the back of her throat, she gagged, then pulled off of him. Throwing up on the ground.

Trunks stared down at her. What was Marron’s problem? “It’s not that bad.” All of his secretaries took him with ease.

Marron coughed a few more times, then looked over at their company in tears. There was more than one zoo keeper standing there. She felt so embarrassed. Why did she think this was a good idea? Then she stopped to ponder what had happened. Gotin and Vegeta had to be putting on a show for her. They wanted to make a fool out of her, so they had to have pretended to be into each other. The blonde swore she would never trust the Son again. The other woman’s motives were just too sneaky.

Meanwhile, Trunks tucked himself away. “We were just leaving.” He pulled Marron up, but he was still disappointed. It looked like she was into it, what changed?

As they walked out, they noticed all of the animals were staring at them, along with more than a few bystanders. Trunks sighed, he wouldn’t recover from this humiliation for a while. At least he got a blowjob out of it…even if it wasn’t that satisfying.

The two of them walked back to the car, where they were forced to wait for the others’ return.

* * *

 

Vegeta was starting to feel more comfortable as they continued to walk through the zoo. He still didn’t like all of these people. Gotin was next to him as Bra came up. She wanted to see over one of the barriers.

The prince leaned down, picking up his daughter and putting her on his shoulders. “We need to go see the monkeys, Daddy.”

Vegeta chuckled as he walked close to Gotin. The nanny was following them, taking pictures for some reason. They walked through a cave thing filled with bats and insects. He felt Gotin cringe, then grabbed her hand. Squeezing it tightly as they exited the fake cave.

Bra stared down at them with a smile, then frowned as they pulled away. The two of them looked embarrassed. “Daddy, why don’t you want to hold Gotin’s hand? I thought you liked her?”

Vegeta and Gotin tensed up as they stared at the little girl. “Bra…what are you…?” Gotin began.

“You’re going to be my new mommy. I saw Daddy give you the necklace we picked out. You were playing kissy face.” Bra giggled.

Vegeta was stunned. Why hadn’t Bra said anything before? “So, you want Gotin to be with me?”

“Yes, Daddy!” Bra said. “And see I did keep it a secret! Like I promised!”

Gotin giggled. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to get used to being your new mommy.”

“Yay! We can even go see Mommy Bulma’s grave together. I think she would like that!” Bra said.

Vegeta smiled. “Yeah, I bet she would.” Without another word, he took Goten’s hand, holding it tightly as they walked around the rest of the zoo. It was strange. If someone told him that he would be dating Kakarot’s daughter a year ago, he would have blasted them in the face. Now he was beyond attached. He wanted to keep her for his own and she had just made it clear that she wanted the same.

Bra would have her new mommy, he would have his new mate…they were going to be one happy family, whether Trunks liked it or not.

As they walked up to the monkey exhibit, Bra began to make a bunch of chittering sounds. The prince chuckled as he listened in. He had never taught the girl saiyan, but for some reason, she knew the language of their people.

The prince moved his arm around the half-blood as they stared up at the primates. All of them were moving around the exhibit, a few were doing tricks as his daughter clapped her hands.

“She’s got quite the gift,” Gotin said, leaning into the prince.

“Well she is the princess of all saiyans,” the prince laughed.

“Does that make Trunks the prince?” Gotin asked.

Vegeta shook his head. “I’m the prince, always have been, always will be.”

“Shouldn’t you be a king if your father is dead?” Gotin pondered.

“I was never crowned, so therefore, I am still a prince,” Vegeta answered. “My son can be the duke…”

The three of them laughed as Zelma took some pictures of the group. She planned to have this framed after Trunks was married. They would look really good on the mantel back home.

It was starting to get dark as they exited the zoo. Bra had been let down so she could walk for a while, and they had gotten some snow cones before walking to the car.

Vegeta stopped as he found Marron and Trunks sitting in the car. It looked like they had been there for a while. The prince opened his door, letting Bra in first. He could smell vomit and could tell that the blonde had gotten sick, from what he couldn’t tell. The prince could sense some tension in the car though.

Gotin got in and looked over at Marron. “Do you want some of my snow cone?”

Instead, Marron glared darkly at her, making Gotin wonder what she did wrong. The half-blood shrugged she wasn’t going to let the blonde ruin her day.

They drove back in silence, but that was only for a couple of seconds as Bra dropped her cherry snow cone on the floor of Trunks’s car. They had to stop to clean it up, but there would be a stain. Trunks cursed the fact that he had brought this car. It was brand new and now it had his father’s cum stains in the back and red dye in the front.

They got back to the hotel and Marron ran off to her own room. Trunks did the same. He didn’t want to talk to anyone right now. He might as well call the company and look over some stocks.

Bra yawned and the nanny took her off to bed, leaving Vegeta and Gotin alone.

The prince smirked over at his lover as she stood up and grabbed his hand. “You still have to finish what you started this morning,” Gotin said with a seductive look on her face. She pulled him into his room then tossed him on the bed. The prince watched as she stripped off her clothes with a grin. “Now, My Prince…don’t be gentle.”

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We thought it fitting to put up the Halloween chapter on Halloween, so here's wishing y'all a very Happy Halloween! May yours be as fun as Veggie-kun's. Enjoy!

Gotin looked over at Vegeta; her lover looked quite cross with her. She had just asked him if he wanted to go trick or treating with her and Bra. The prince took one look at her outfit, then blushed. Gotin was in a very short red skirt, with a lacy corset top on. There were a pair of devil horns on her head, with a small tail coming out the back.

Vegeta grumbled to himself. He didn’t like the idea of her walking around like that in public. There were bound to be creepers watching her every move. Looking over the body that was clearly his. Staring at her with their dirty eyes. It made him growl. He was hoping that he could have her the day they returned from their vacation, but that just didn’t happen. And now the nanny was off on some vacation from the family, so Gotin was spending all of her time looking after Bra. He already knew that his girlfriend had dropped out of college.

Bra came downstairs in her kitty costume. She was a little black cat. “Look Daddy! I a real kitty!”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “You know what path to take.”

Gotin giggled. “We’re only going to go around the neighborhood, then by the office.” Vegeta gave her a look, but she answered him quickly. “Marron ordered something and the package came here for her. I thought I should drop it by the company party.” She moved closer to him, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. “There should be plenty of food made up in the fridge.”

Vegeta turned red, then nodded them off. He could see Bra bouncing around as they walked out the door. The prince sighed. “It looks like it’s a training night then.” Part of him wanted to go after her and rip that devil costume off. He wanted to feel her under him as he took her. Gotin needed to be panting and moaning…and naked…and tight… The prince shook his head as other parts of him began to rise. He needed to go focus on his training. He would save his energy for the real deal. When the time came, it would be a night that she would never forget.

* * *

Trunks tried to laugh as he looked around at the party around him. For some reason, Capsule Corp always had a giant Halloween party. His mother had started it and it had been a tradition for as long as he could remember, though his father never showed up for it.

At the moment, he was dressed up as a vampire, while Marron…she was dressed as a pumpkin for some reason. He thought that she had to think she was cute, but it did nothing for her. The mogul’s eyes glanced around the room, finding better dressed women. All of Marron’s bridesmaids were dressed as playboy bunnies. Something that the maid of honor tried to convince Marron to do, but his fiancée just wasn’t going for it.

He walked over, grabbing some juice. He hadn’t gotten any action since the zoo and he was starting to get impatient. How the hell did Gotin expect him to wait like this? Marron was too much of a prude to do anything before they were married…but as the maid of honor gave him a wink, he realized that there wasn’t really a point to this. Gotin was convinced that she was marrying this boyfriend of hers. It was a little odd though…why wasn’t he allowed to meet this guy or even know his name? Something fishy was going on and he was going to find out what it was.

Trunks gave the pink haired maid of honor a nod, telling her that he was game for later. It wouldn’t be the first time that he had shared a bed with one of Marron’s friends. He had slept with all of her bridesmaids at one point or another.

Chichi walked over to grab some punch. She looked back at her husband, who was talking to Krillin, when 18 and Marron walked up to her. 18 gave her a fake smile. “So, how is that…daughter of yours?”

Chichi put on a fake smile back at the android. “I don’t know. Gotin’s out of the house quite a bit. She is taking care of the Briefs pretty well. I know she’ll be a great wife and mother someday.”

18 glared at the housewife. “Don’t you think she should find a career instead of taking care of Trunks’s house?”

Chichi stared at 18. “I don’t see a problem. Trunks is her friend and Gotin likes doing those kind of things; that and Bra adores her.” She really couldn’t wait for the day when Gotin became a mother. She was hoping that this mystery guy would hurry up and reveal himself.

“So, you don’t think that it’s a problem for Gotin to be hanging around Marron’s future house?” 18 pushed and her daughter smiled next to her.

Chichi was taken aback. “But Gotin and Trunks are friends. They’ve always been friends.”

“Even if they are, Trunks is moving on and marrying me,” Marron stated, putting her hands on her hips.

“And Gotin walking around in nothing, while trying to seduce Trunks is pitiful,” 18 said crossing her arms, only to be smacked sharply.

“How dare you?!” Chichi snapped. “If Gotin was after Trunks, she would already have him!”

“Are you trying to say that my Marron isn’t as beautiful as that slut of yours?!” the android snapped.

Chichi chuckled. “Trust me, Marron doesn’t hold a candle to Gotin’s beauty. Besides, Gotin has a boyfriend, one with considerable wealth.”

18 sneered. “Then where is this boyfriend of hers? What time does she have to date, when all of her time is at Capsule Corp?” Then 18 got a horrible idea. Was Gotin already sleeping with Trunks? She wouldn’t put it past that bitch.

Chichi was prepared to charge the android, but Goku came behind her and held his wife back. “Well Gotin never comes home anymore, so we really don’t know what she’s doing.”

Krillin sighed. He knew that Sons were pretty blind when it came to romance, but this was infuriating. The fact that Gotin was flaunting so much in front of Trunks made it obvious.

Marron looked over, finding her maid of honor walking over with a plate of snacks. “How are you liking the party, Candy?”

The girl giggled in her bunny outfit. Her pink hair was in contrast to the yellow outfit she was wearing. “It’s fantastic.”

Marron was about to continue their talk, when she noticed someone walking in. Gotin was here with Bra. She glared at the provocative costume that the Son was wearing. Before she could make it over to her, more than one business man had walked over to talk to her rival. Gotin just patted them aside, not really giving them much attention.

Bra ran over, finding Pan looking bored. Gohan’s daughter had already finished trick or treating. “What did you get?” the youngest Son asked the heiress.

“I got lots. Gotin helped me pull a prank on a house and I was able to get all of the candy,” Bra giggled.

“Why didn’t I go with you? It would have been more fun than coming here after an hour. I never get to go anywhere with Aunt Gotin,” Pan whined.

“She’s going to be my new mommy,” Bra said, then covered her mouth. “Don’t tell anyone I told you that. Daddy will be mad.”

Pan cocked her head to the side. “I thought she was going to be your sister?” She was very confused.

“Gotin doesn’t like Trunks because of the big boo-boo on his birthday,” Bra explained.

“What did he do?” Pan asked.

“I don’t know, but it has to be bad if soap won’t fix it.” Bra shivered.

Pan cringed. “Yeah, I can’t imagine anything being that bad. Trunks had to really mess up.”

Across the room, the adults were talking. Trunks had found his way over to Gotin, and his eyes were traveling everywhere. This was definitely an outfit he approved of. “I didn’t think you were going to come.” He had asked her, but she had been dead set on taking Bra out tonight. Maybe she noticed that he was being a good boy.

“I didn’t plan on it. Marron had a package at the house.” Gotin pulled out the small box as Marron walked over with her mother. 18 glared at her while Marron sneered. Gotin made it look like she didn’t notice. “Here you go.” She passed the box over.

“What is this?” Marron asked, looking confused.

Gotin shrugged. “It came for you at the house and I thought to drop it off before I took Bra home.” She giggled. “She really is the cutest little kitty.”

18 looked over Gotin’s outfit. “I see you still dress trashy as ever.”

“Anyway, I’ve got to get Bra to bed. She’ll want a pretty long story tonight after having all of that sugar,” Gotin said. She was going to ignore the android’s comments. She knew what she was doing, it didn’t matter what other people thought of her.

As Gotin walked away, then over to Bra, the small girl yawned and she smiled. Maybe it wouldn’t take as much to get her down for the count. She didn’t really talk to anyone else as she carried the small girl out of the building and back home.

At the same time, Gotin was very nervous. She had stashed something in bathroom connected to the bedroom she was sharing with the prince. As Bra fell asleep on her shoulder, she took a deep breath. It looked like Vegeta would be training for a while. It would give her time to get everything she needed set up.

* * *

Marron was tapping her foot as the party came to a close. She had blushed when she had gotten that package. Why the hell had Gotin felt the need to bring this here? She sighed as Trunks walked over to her. He seemed a little out of it for some reason. Candy was just showing him some plans for the wedding, but she didn’t see how that could make him tired.

“I guess it’s time to be heading home,” Trunks said, feeling a lot better. Candy may have not been nice to look at, but thinking about Gotin’s outfit was enough for him. His office was going to need to be cleaned though.

Trunks was preparing to take Marron home, when his fiancée stopped. “Trunks…can we go somewhere?” She was planning on saving it for her wedding night, but with Gotin playing rougher, she was going to have to get more aggressive.

“What do you mean?” Trunks asked. Weren’t they just going home?

“I…I mean, can we stop by a hotel or something?” Marron had turned bright red and was looking away from him nervously.

Trunks smiled. It looked like tonight really was his lucky night. “If that’s what you want.” He had been waiting long enough and Kami must have thought to pay him for his efforts.

The two of them left the office building, heading over to a hotel across the street. He bought a room quickly, not really noticing how nervous she looked. Before they knew it, they were in their room.

Marron sat down on the bed, looking up at Trunks. She undid her outfit, revealing her skin and bra to him. She could see that he was pleased with her, and slowly, she moved to unzip his pants.

Trunks removed the top of his costume as she pulled down his pants, then underwear. He smirked as she pulled down her own underwear, then took off her bra. They stared at each other, Marron was red as she moved back against the headboard. This was how this worked, right?

Trunks climbed up, then got on top of her. He pulled her legs apart, then slid himself against her. Marron wrapped her arms around his neck, waiting for him to slide inside. She knew what to expect. Every one of her friends said that sex felt amazing.

Trunks sighed, then pushed in, noting that something was off. The area around him was quite dry, but he didn’t stop. He kept thrusting forward. It was so tight, but the dryness was very weird.

Marron winced, then cried out in pain. Her body was overcome as she dug her fingernails into his back. Tears fell from her eyes as his cock tore her open. How could anyone think this was good? This was horrible. With each movement, it felt like she was ripping in two.

Trunks groaned. He had never been in anything this tight before. He pushed in harder, then looked down at her. Why did she look so miserable? This was how he slept with everyone. He decided to speed up, only to chaff his dick against her walls. He came, but it wasn’t as good as he thought it was going to be.

As he pulled out, he noted that she was bleeding, but chalked that up to it being her first time. “It will get better, you just need practice.” He stood up from the bed. “Why don’t you stay here tonight?” Before she could answer, he dressed and left.

Once he was on the elevator, he sighed. Was something wrong with him? Candy had taken it fine. He just needed to know the truth. As the elevator stopped, he found a different one of Marron’s bridesmaids in the lobby. The girl with green hair smiled back, then motioned for him to follow. Trunks smirked. There was nothing wrong with him. Marron just had to be broken in. That was all.

Meanwhile, Marron had rolled over on her side as she sobbed into her pillow. She was still bleeding as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Vegeta pulled himself out of the shower. He had come out of the gravity room covered in sweat. Not that he minded, but sleeping like that was something he wasn’t fond of.

He pulled on a pair of pants before going into the kitchen. Using the downstairs shower had its benefits. He could grab himself some food before bed. As he walked towards the refrigerator, he could see Bra’s bag of candy on the counter. He had to wonder when Gotin got back. Why didn’t she come and find him after she had put Bra to bed?

Something strange was going on. The prince grabbed himself a sandwich, and downed it before heading upstairs. He stopped in the place where he had caught Gotin months ago. It seemed odd, back then he wanted to push her away and keep her intact. Now, he wanted her all for himself.

He sighed, passing the spot. There would be time for that later. He was still waiting for the mirrors he ordered to come in. He was still thinking of some choice places to put them. As he walked up to the door, he could hear some music playing. It was quite soft for his liking, but he figured that she wanted something to wind down with.

Vegeta opened the door, only for his eyes to go wide and his jaw to drop. Gotin was laying on the bed in a pair of very racy lingerie. The fabric over her breasts…if he could call it fabric, was practically see through. Its red and black color was highlighting her every feature. Rose petals were trailing up to the bed. She had planned this.

“Veggie-kun…have I been a good girl?” Gotin said seductively. She pushed her breasts out, taking pleasure in his shock. “Or…have I been a bad girl that needs punished?”

The prince closed his jaw as he started to drool. He wasn’t expecting this tonight, not by a long shot. He drew closer, before regaining his composure. “That depends, have you been naughty?” Vegeta asked, as he stalked her like a lion going after a gazelle. She had showered, he was sure of that. Her sweet smell had that clean scent to it. Gotin must have planned this before she went out with Bra tonight.

“I think I have been, Veggie-kun,” Gotin whispered, moaning as his fingers began to trace her stomach. She wanted him to move faster, but his touch remained soft on her skin, even with his callused fingers.

Vegeta growled low in his throat as he stared at her. His pants were feeling tight as he leaned in, kissing her lips softly. He would go slow for now. If he pushed too hard, he would end up hurting her.

Gotin would have moaned, but his lips were moving softly against her own as he walked her back towards the bed. The prince’s tongue glided against her bottom lip before he nipped it with his teeth. She felt a stirring from down below. Her hands trailed up his muscled chest, only to gasp as he bit down on her upper lip. The prince’s tongue dove forward, pushing itself into her mouth. Gotin whimpered as his hands traveled slowly down her ass, squeezing it before playing with the lacy edge of her sexy underwear.

The prince slid his tongue slowly against hers, gaining speed with each passing second. Her tongue responded to his by moving itself against his own. Vegeta planned to tease her by twisting the tip of his tongue against hers. It worked, making Gotin whimper as he sucked her tongue into his own mouth.

Before she knew it, Gotin felt her back fall against the bed. The prince was on top of her, but he made no effort to remove any of her lingerie. Vegeta was going to savor this moment. He didn’t get to have Bulma’s virginity, so he wasn’t going to waste his time by going too fast. He felt her moan into his mouth, only to be muffled by his tongue. He would devour every inch of her before the night was done.

The prince slowly pulled his lips down, dragging them down her neck. Gotin’s breath hitched as Vegeta trailed his tongue against her collar bone. She began to move her hands up his chest as the prince began to nibble on her skin. Her body was hot and he had barely even touched her. She could feel the prince’s fingers moving under her underwear, touching her ass like it was nothing. Gotin closed her eyes, letting him do what he wished. His touch felt incredible. “Vegeta…” she whispered as he trailed his lips downward towards her cleavage. His tongue slipped between her breasts, kissing and nipping as he went.

Vegeta smirked to himself as he bit down on her bra, settling himself between her breasts. In one swift motion, the prince ripped the bra off of her, exposing her perky mounds to the open air. He only kept his fingers around her slender form as he moved up one of the large mounds, leaving a long trail of saliva as he went. The prince listened to her whimper as he found the delicate nipple he was aiming for. Her breath hitched as he bit down before soothing it with his lips.

Gotin’s back arched against the bed. She didn’t expect any of this. She figured he would want to get straight to it, but that didn’t seem to be his plan at all. The half-saiyan moaned as his fingers finally moved away from her underwear. One of his hands had taken the untouched breast and squeezed it, then his fingers moved up, pitching her as he bit down on the opposite peak. Gotin couldn’t control herself as his name fell from her lips. That skilled tongue soothed her once more, filling her with more desire than before. Her body was aflame and they had barely begun. The music she had put on had stopped a while ago, but she didn’t even notice. The prince had pulled her into this world of pleasure and the last thing she wanted was for him to stop to turn on some silly music.

Vegeta grinned as he felt her fingers go through his hair. She was trying to hold him against her, but that wouldn’t do. He had more places to explore this night and his tongue wasn’t taking no for an answer. The prince popped off of her nipple with a twinge of disappointment. He would have to sample it again later. Instead, he focused on sweeping his lips downward, settling over her stomach for a couple of seconds. The prince wasn’t leaving any spot in his path untouched. He really did wish to sample everything she had to offer.

Gotin could only place her fingers into the sheets as the prince practically worshiped her body. She couldn’t think of anything else as he reached her underwear, but to her surprise, he dragged his lips down, tasting the inside of her thigh. She gasped as his tongue teased down her leg, heading towards her feet. She didn’t even know such pleasure existed as he moved from one foot to the next before trailing back up. It was as if he was starved and the only thing that could sustain him was her skin. Between her legs, the half-blood could feel how wet she was. It was dripping though her underwear, filling the room with her scent.

As the prince dragged himself up the inside of her leg, he took in that heavenly aroma. This scent was his undoing. From the moment it touched his lips, he was a goner. How did he even think of fighting this in the beginning? Gotin had a thin layer of sweat on her skin from his seduction. Where most would imagine salt, the prince only tasted that sweet ambrosia that he had come to expect. He groaned as he reached her underwear, only to nip and suck at the skin on the inside of her thigh. Gotin whimpered, then cried out as he dragged his tongue against the wet spot she had made. The taste sent the rest of his blood south.

Gotin thrashed against the bed, she could feel the prince licking at her through her underwear. His tongue had found her crease and was tracing it through the thin fabric. It was almost as if he was trying to get every drop of her off of the underwear before he tore it free from her body. Each movement of his lips sent chills down her spine. Her back stayed arched against the bed as he lapped at her slit. Seconds later, she felt him pull up. The half-blood looked down her body to find the prince’s teeth on the top of her underwear. He began to peel them away with his teeth, only to snatch them off, ripping them off in one go.

Vegeta chuckled as he took in her exposed form. Sure, he had seen it more than once at this point, but this was different. He had pleasured her body, that was something the prince was sure of, but now he was taking something precious for himself. Gotin only had one chance at losing her innocence, and she was handing it over to him with no questions asked. No one else crossed his mind as he stared down at her. The arousing lingerie the half-blood used to entice him was now a pile of shredded fabric tossed into different corners of the room.

Gotin watched as the prince’s eyes locked with hers. The desire directed at her set her body ablaze. Never had she seen this much passion from her lover. The prince moved his lips down, finding her folds with his tongue. She let out a gasp as he ran his tongue down the crease. Vegeta’s lips sucked as he pulled her legs apart to accommodate himself.  He could taste her already. That sweet nectar had already graced his tongue and he wasn’t even inside yet. He could only imagine how incredible it was going to be.

The prince allowed his tongue to start its entry, sending it into those soft folds that had been waiting for him. Slowly, he caressed the small pearl that was waiting for him. Gotin moaned softly as he swirled and twisted himself around the engorged bud. The half-blood had had him taste her before, but it had never been this sensual. Vegeta darted his skilled tongue against her, but at the same time, he moved his fingers up, rubbing them against her core. Vegeta could feel her juices dripping down off of his fingers. He felt more than proud of himself. She was going to be beyond the point of pain when he pushed in.

Gotin whimpered. “Veg…oh.” The half-blood felt like her body had been taken over, but it was in the most glorious way possible. The prince’s tongue trailed downward, finally tasting her core. She let out a loud moan as she felt that tongue of his push inside, giving him more than just a taste of her. “Veggie…oh.”

The prince chuckled as he sucked on her womanhood. He could never get enough of this. Where had this taste been all of his life? The longer he went, the more he needed. Vegeta twisted his tongue a few more times, letting her taste power his desires. As he finally pulled his tongue away, he slipped a finger into the drenched canal. She was still unbelievably tight. Even with him stretching her, it was going to be a tight fit. As his fingers pushed in deeper, he could feel the barrier that was waiting for his length. He rubbed it, smirking to himself. Gotin’s only answer was to moan. The fingers inside of her were rubbing against something she didn’t fully understand.

Vegeta grinned as he removed his fingers, finding them coated with her juices. Gotin stared up at him as he licked his fingers clean. The prince pulled himself up her body. Kissing her deeply so she could taste herself on his lips. The half-blood found herself moaning into his mouth. His smoky musk was igniting more than her senses. She could feel that smell mingling with her own, her taste was fading as she allowed his own to consume her. She wanted more of his body. Her lips pulled free of his and it was then that she discovered that he was still wearing pants. “Aren’t you a little overdressed?”

The prince smirked at her, pulling back off of her. He was prepared to remove the pants himself, but Gotin pulled herself up. Vegeta watched every single move she made. The half-blood trailed her hand down his muscled chest, stopping at the tie on his pants. She undid it with one hand, then pulled it down with another. His hardened manhood sprang free and at full attention.

Gotin looked back up at her prince, finding him staring down at her with unyielding desire. Slowly, she slid her hand down his body, finding his length before taking it in her hand. She already knew he was hard. With her other hand, she moved to cup his balls, giving them a light squeeze. The prince let out a heady moan. She began to work the shaft, making sure to rub her thumb against the backside of the engorged member. She already knew how much he liked that. Gotin heard her name fall from his lips more than once. She wanted to give him her all, just a he had given her. The half-blood pushed him back a bit so she could settle herself on the floor in front of him. While on her knees, she removed her hands from his large member. The prince stared down at her, only to groan as she placed him between her large breasts. The half-blood pushed her mounds together, rubbing his cock between them.

Vegeta closed his eyes, letting his head fall back. He didn’t think she would use these tactics… not that he was complaining. Gotin’s skills had improved since that day on the beach. The prince had to bite his tongue as the half-blood leaned in. Her tongue had come forward to sample the precum that was pooling around the tip. He kept his eyes closed, knowing that he would lose it all if he looked down at her.

Gotin watched her prince’s face and took in his moans of pleasure. She sucked on the head, letting it sit there for a second before she drove his cock into her mouth. Her tongue slid against the hardened flesh, teasing it as she bobbed her head. She wanted to make sure she had pleasured him to her fullest.

“Go…Gotin…fuck…” the prince groaned, opening his eyes. He took in her yearning glance. She wanted him. It was plain and simple. “If…oh, if you keep going…”

She popped off, licking the tip with a couple of swirls of her tongue. “What, Veggie-kun?” Gotin wanted that taste, but she could tell what he was trying to say. She sighed as she looked up at him. “So, I guess I’ll have to wait for your taste then.”

The prince growled. “Finish it.”

“But…” Gotin really wanted him to take her.

Vegeta stared down at her. “I can go more than once.” He hadn’t planned on it. It would just take some time to get back to his full desire.

Gotin stared at him, then dove back in. She drove his cock to the back of her throat, swallowing around it so that she could taste his seed. She groaned as he pushed forward, his cock didn’t move too fast as she matched his movements. Seconds later, she heard her name before his essence shot out into the back of her throat. The half-blood heard the prince purr as she licked up every drop of him. There was no way that she was going to waste it.

Vegeta watched her with a grin. “You seem to enjoy sucking me.” The prince watched as she dragged her tongue over the head once more.

“What would make you think that?” Gotin said, finally letting go of him. The prince moved back, then helped her back up on the bed. The prince moved on top of her, his lips tasted himself without a hint of disgust.

Gotin felt the prince’s tongue sweep against her own. His fingers were moving downward, playing with her clit. She ran her fingers against his member, getting it to harden once more. The half-blood opened her legs, letting him settle between them.

Vegeta pulled up from her lips, rubbing his manhood against her womanhood. “You sure you’re ready for this?” he asked. Even as he was ready to go, he needed to make sure that she was truly ready for what was about to happen.

Gotin answered his question by wrapping her legs around his waist. The half-blood draped her arms around his neck, letting her eyes stare into the black depths of her lover. “Vegeta…please, I want you.”

The prince rubbed himself against her, then whispered against her lips. “Relax then.” Vegeta closed his eyes as he pushed forward into her tight heat. She let out a whimper and he stopped in place. The prince opened his eyes, he could feel her barrier against the tip of his cock. Their eyes locked as he leaned down kissing her lips. “Prepare yourself. This is going to sting.”

Gotin kept her arms wrapped around his neck and braced herself, only to find that he was kissing her. His cock pushed forward inside, braking the last barrier between them. She winced as he kept going, but it was only so he could finally stop when was completely in. The prince’s body had frozen, but he was still kissing her. He was giving her time to adjust to him before he moved.

Vegeta had to stop to breathe. She was so tight around him, but if he moved now, he was sure to hurt her or come too early. So the prince continued to taste her lips, letting her relax as he filled her for the first time.

Gotin felt his tongue on hers, but inside of her, she felt the need for him to start moving. The half-blood pulled her lips off of his, looking into those eye that only held desire for her. “Vegeta, make love to me.”

The prince groaned as he pulled back slowly, she had loosened a little, but not by much. As the prince pushed back, he heard the best sound possible. Gotin had moaned. There was no sound of pain whatsoever. He moved faster, letting her take what he wanted to give her over the last couple of months.

Gotin’s fingers ran through the prince’s hair. “Vegeta…oh…yes.” Her back arched against the bed as he moved faster. She knew this would feel good, but she wasn’t expecting him to feel this… “Oh…fast…yes.” As he thrust into her, she felt like she was going insane.

“That…Gotin…damn…” Vegeta pushed into that tight heat. His thrusts were becoming sharper as he dug into her body. Pleasure was consuming him more than it had ever had. “That’s it…take it.”

Gotin cried out, feeling as the hard rod inside of her moved deeper than it had before. “Oh…Veggie…more…don’t stop…oh.” She tried to pull him closer, but knew it was impossible. His balls were slapping against her, telling her he was not only all the way in, but he was giving her everything. “Yes, yes…ah!”

Vegeta strained, moving as hard as he could. She was taking all of this better than he expected. It was then that he had an epiphany. Gotin was part saiyan…of course she could take more than a human could. He growled. Finally, after all of this time, he would have a saiyan mate. The idea thrilled him beyond measure. The prince moved faster, wanting to stake his claim. Sure, he couldn’t mark her yet, but that wasn’t what he had in mind. “Where do you want it?” the prince asked, groaning as he thrust in hard.

Gotin whimpered as she locked lips with him. Instincts she had never used before were coming to the surface. She wanted more from him. He was offering her everything… “Veggie…do it…oh…”

“Not…oh…not yet…” the prince strained, it was kind of hard. She was just so tight around him that he wasn’t sure how long he was going to last. “So…so tight…Gotin.”

“Yes…oh…oh, Vegeta…Veg….Veggie!” It was like her body had gone to a higher-level super saiyan. Everything around her disappeared as her body locked up, but at the same it was as if several Kamehamehas were bursting under her skin.

Vegeta drove his hips forward a few more times. She had clamped down on him hard, making him almost lose himself. He took one look at her in that state of bliss and lost it. The prince leaned down, kissing her as he shot deep inside, coating her with his seed. He held himself there, letting it fill her completely.

Meanwhile, Gotin was kissing him weakling. She was beyond exhausted. Her eyes filled with tears when he finally pulled up. The prince looked confused as she touched the side of his face. “Promise me, you’ll take me in the morning.” She didn’t want to wake up and have this be a dream.

Vegeta grinned down at her, then moved to kiss her palm. “You’re not going to get away from me that easy.” The prince nibbled on her fingers. “You’ll be mine.”

Gotin gasped as he pulled out of her slowly. It felt so strange to be without it now. The prince curled around her, setting her against him. She was so drowsy that it took her no time to cuddle into him and pass out.

Vegeta looked down at her as he ran his ringers through her hair. It was truly hard to believe that she was his. The prince kissed her forehead as he tightened his grip. “I should really convince the boy to move up the wedding.” He purred against her. “You’ll be my mate, I promise you that.”

Vegeta felt her hands against his chest, as he purred into her neck. Nothing would take her from him. He would fight Kakarot to the death if he had to. The prince would never admit it, but for the second time in his life, he knew he had fallen. The she-demon had overtaken him, but he couldn’t feel bad about it. He was far too dazed to think about any consequences. Finally, he passed out, keeping her flush against him throughout the entire night.

It wasn’t until morning when Gotin remembered that she had gotten protection from the store. As she looked down at it though, she didn’t feel shock or distain. The half-blood felt content. Her prince was kissing at her shoulder like it wasn’t a problem at all, and she would take it as such. She wouldn’t worry about it. Besides, what were the chances that she would get knocked up anyway?

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Another week went by and Gotin couldn’t help it as she looked at a nearby calendar. The day of Trunk’s wedding was getting closer, which meant that Vegeta was going to need to get an outfit. Sure, Gotin needed one for herself, but getting one for the prince would be the greatest challenge of her adult life. Everyone knew that Vegeta hated going in public, especially when it came to shopping. There were too many people for the prince and while Gotin never really cared about that before, she could see why he was always on edge. Humans rarely paid attention to their own business. They often gossiped about everything.

She put her boyfriend’s breakfast down. Trunks was already out of the house and Marron had been a little distant as of late. Since Halloween, the girl seemed upset about something, but Gotin didn’t have a clue. Meanwhile, Zelma had taken Bra to some get together for kids in the park. “What do you have planned for today?” Gotin asked, waiting for her prince to answer.

Vegeta smirked up at her, he could only imagine what she had in store for him. Rarely did they get the house to themselves. Since the night he had taken her virginity, they had been very active. She had already allowed him to try out more than one new position and the prince was already thinking up some more that could be entertaining. He was imagining, picking her up and holding her against a wall as he drove into her. That tightness would be hot around him, clamping down as he pushed deep inside. “Whatever you have planned.” He was prepared to pounce on her.

Gotin smiled. “Then you’ll agree to go shopping with me?” She giggled at the disappointed look on his face. “What did you think I was talking about? We need to get ready for Trunks’s wedding.”

Vegeta crossed his arms. “That isn’t for another 9 months. Besides, I’m wearing my armor.” He watched her frown, but tried to hold his ground. “What?”

The half-blood sighed. “I just thought it would be nice to see you in a suit, that’s all. I mean it would be a lot easier for me to rip off after the wedding.” She walked over, watching his face as she drew a circle on his chest with her finger. “I know you don’t like people… but the two of us would have been alone, in a dressing room all day.”

Vegeta’s mouth went dry at the thought. Was she asking him if he wanted to have sex in public? “And what would we do in that dressing room?” the prince asked as Gotin straddled his lap. His hands came around grabbing her ass.

“Well, considering the placement of the mirror, I think you can figure that out,” the half-blood said with an evil grin. The Prince groaned, pulling her into a kiss. There was a fire under her skin. She wanted him, even if they had done it last night and earlier this morning. “But if you want to stay here and train, I guess you can do that.” She moaned as he squeezed her ass.

Vegeta grinned. “Those mirrors I ordered will be in tomorrow.” He thrust up, sliding his already aching manhood against her.

Gotin gasped. “Do…do you…oh.” His lips had moved to her neck, sucking at it fervently. Her mind went blank as he scooped her off his lap and headed upstairs. He had some plans for her and there was no way she was going to get out of them that easily.

* * *

Trunks looked at his computer, sighing as he looked over some invoices. There were way too many charges on their account as of late. Not that they weren’t bringing enough money, far from it. There was just some strange charges that didn’t make sense. First off, there was a huge order from a glass company. When he called to inquire what was bought, Trunks was shocked to discover that a large order of mirrors had been made. He asked for the name of the person who made the order and was surprised once more as his father was brought up.

The CEO couldn’t help but wonder why his father would want that many mirrors. Did he want to just stand there and look at himself after he was done training? It just didn’t make any sense.

His computer beeped as he looked through the back logs. Trunks’s eyes went wide as he noticed a very large purchase. One that was for over a half a million. He traced the source, discovering that it had been made on one of their credit cards at a jewelry store.

Trunks smirked. It looked like Gotin had done a little shopping for herself. She was lying about the boyfriend and he bet it was to make him jealous. Sure, he wasn’t happy about that large of a charge, but if that’s what Gotin wanted to gain his affection, he would be sure to give it to her. She could consider it a gift from him.

The only thing that was odd, had to be the fact that she just didn’t tell him how she felt. Gotin should have known that she could come to him any time. Why was she being so secretive with her feelings? Did she want him to come to her? If so, why did she always push him away?

Trunks looked over at the calendar. He knew that he was getting married in 9 months. But in that time, all he needed was for Gotin to come forward. Hell, was she waiting for the wedding to reveal herself? Trunks grinned at the idea of her breaking up the wedding just to announce her feelings for him. Then he fantasized about her rubbing that glorious body of hers against him.

The CEO closed the account page and got back to work. Marron had promised him that she would try again once a week and tonight was the night. He just hoped that she wasn’t as dreary. The last thing he wanted to look down at in the heat of the moment was a crying mess.

* * *

The next day came and Gotin was successful in getting the prince out of the house. As they walked into the shopping mall, she could already tell that Vegeta wasn’t in a good mood to be here. He kept his arms crossed as they walked throughout the place.

The prince sighed. He didn’t think she would be able to get him out here, but somehow the half-blood had pulled him here without him paying attention. Vegeta figured that he should just get this over with. He hadn’t been clothes shopping in his entire life. Bulma usually ordered him clothes or had his armor made, so this was a new experience for him. He watched his girlfriend giggle as she walked into a store. Clearly this wasn’t the place she wanted them to be shopping in as it looked like some teen store.

Gotin could feel the prince’s eyes on her as she walked to the back of the store. She took pleasure in the look of shock on his face as she grabbed a box of edible underwear off the shelf. “Where the hell did you bring me?” the prince asked, but was no longer complaining a she noticed some rope and a bin full of riding crops.

The half-blood giggled. “Just somewhere a little kinky before we do our real shopping.”

“Why can’t this be our real shopping?” the prince asked, grabbing more than a couple of things from the shelf. Quickly, he paid for all of it, thinking of the fun they could have later.

Gotin let him carry the bag. She would have taken it to the car, but thought against it. Her prince would probably wish to get hot and heavy with her there. Not that she would be complaining. The passion he had when they made love was exhilarating.

Now that that was done, she figured that they might as well go to one of the department stores. On their way there they ran into 5 people that she didn’t expect. Marron, 18, Launch, Candy, and Candy’s mom, Tapioca. Gotin felt 18 glare at her and she wasn’t the only one. The entire group was staring at her with distain.

Vegeta growled. He didn’t like places like this to begin with, but now these women dared to threaten his soon to be mate. He wouldn’t stand for it.

“I didn’t expect to see you here, Gotin,” Launch said coolly. She had heard what Goku’s youngest was up to. It sounded nothing like a Son, but she believed 18 after the woman explained how she was practically living with Trunks.

“We decided to do some shopping,” Gotin said, trying to hold her ground. She was used to being hated on, but not in a place so public, nor by so many people.

“We?” 18 looked around, expecting Trunks, but found Vegeta. She was slightly confused. Her glare intensified. The saiyan prince wasn’t a supporter of Marron being with Trunks. They had to be up to something. “I didn’t think you would leave that gravity room of yours.”

Vegeta crossed his arms. “Gotin wished to go shopping for the wedding.” He nearly spat. These women needed to get off their high horses. Their belief that Gotin was after Trunks was maddening… then again, he couldn’t wait to see the looks on their faces when it finally came out that the one that was dating the half-blood was him.

“What kind of shopping?” Marron asked, feeling an earlier suspicion returning. Was she right about Gotin and Vegeta? Her eyes looked down at the bag and she knew that store. The blonde had stopped her mother from going in there earlier because of what happened to be in the back of that place. Did this mean that Gotin was sleeping with Vegeta now?

Gotin giggled, noticing that Marron’s glare had faded. “I convinced Vegeta that he needs to wear a suit.” Behind her the prince grumbled about wearing his armor.

18 began to wonder what kind of plan the half-saiyan was cooking up. She looked over at Launch and Tapioca, giving both of them a nod. Candy was going to walk over to Marron and grab her arm when Marron spoke next. “That would be nice. I do want some good photos for the photographer.”

“I figured. Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to have a girl get together soon? I wanted to go over some of the plans with you,” Gotin explained.

“We could do that,” Marron said. “I’m still trying to pick if I want a band or a DJ.”

“Well, that’s up to you,” Gotin started, hearing Vegeta grumble. “We should probably get back to shopping. Oh, before I forget, you never gave me your wedding colors.”

18’s eyes narrowed. “And why would you need those?”

“I wanted to try and see if I could match his suit with them, along with my dress,” Gotin answered.

Marron gave her a smile. “Red and gold are the colors.” Now that she thought about it, if Gotin did end up marrying Vegeta, then technically she would be her mother-in-law. “Anyway, we’re off to get lunch. I hope you guys have fun.”

Gotin gave Marron a smile before walking off with her prince. Vegeta followed the half-blood without giving the others a second glance. He was always surprised with how well she handled herself in the face of so much adversity. “They can count themselves as lucky.”

“Now, Veggie-kun…” Gotin started.

“Don’t Veggie-kun me, those bitches have no right to go after you. All because they think you want my son,” the prince snarled.

Gotin couldn’t help but smile as she grabbed his arm. “Are you jealous?”

Vegeta growled, looking at her. “Why would I be jealous of my son? I’ve already got you.”

The half-blood giggled. “That is true.” She walked them into a large department store, finding the male section with ease. As Gotin picked out some options, she couldn’t help but feel like she was being watched. She closed her eyes, sensing that Launch was here with Tapioca. Which meant that 18 had to be here as well. She sighed. All she wanted was a nice shopping date with her boyfriend and now it looked like they were going to be followed all day, which meant they couldn’t act like a couple.

The prince sensed they had followers and sighed, he could tell that they were causing stress to his mate. His anger was rising as he heard them whisper.

“I can’t believe that such a whore lives with Trunks,” Tapioca said.

“I wonder where Goku and Chichi went wrong?” Launch began. “Gotin used to be such a good girl, and now she’s trying to steal another man.”

“I bet Bulma is rolling in her grave,” 18 grinned.

Vegeta stood up. He couldn’t take it anymore. He walked around them, coming up behind them. “Considering that Bulma chose Gotin to watch over our house, I believe she would be fine.” The women jumped, including 18. “You think you’re all so much better than she is, but you barely know her.”

“I know enough!” 18 said getting in his face. “She’s a tramp that wants Trunks for herself.”

“The only tramp here is Candy,” Vegeta snapped.

Tapioca moved to smack the prince, only for him to stop her. “How dare you?! My angel is as innocent as they come!”

The prince chuckled darkly. “Trust me, a saiyan’s nose never lies.” He turned back to 18. “Now, I would expect you to have the grace and humility of your daughter. But I believe that now to be impossible. Marron will make a fine wife for Trunks. Gotin has no interest in Trunks, nor will she ever have interest in him.”

“How can you be so sure of that?” 18 snapped.

“Gotin doesn’t follow Trunks around the compound. She spends most of her time with Bra or me. If she wanted the boy, she would be trying to impress him, but she holds no desire for that kind of relationship with him. She is there on my late wife’s will and I ask you now to adhere to my late wife’s will. If not, I can easily have all of you removed from the wedding.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” 18 growled.

“Bulma’s company is paying for it. I trained all of the personnel who will be attending the wedding. I can easily tell them to deny you entry.” Vegeta smirked, if he couldn’t kill them, he could use his power in other ways.

“Vegeta, I don’t think anything here is going to work,” Gotin said walking up. “Your muscles are way too big.”

“I guess we’ll try another store then.” He let her lead him away, while he basked in the horrified looks they had been giving him. If they tried to come after Gotin again, there would be hell to pay.

The half-blood noticed that Vegeta seemed to be in a better mood since they left the store. “Are you finally enjoying yourself?”

The prince took her hand. “You could say that.” They walked into one of the larger department stores and Gotin grabbed him a couple things to try on. The prince had other things on his mind though. He was feeling a little frisky. “Gotin, can you come in here and help me.”

Gotin didn’t think twice and walked into the dressing room. Quickly, she was pulled into his arms with his lips on hers. She didn’t think about their situation, his body felt warm against hers. The half-blood could feel his bare chest and moaned softly as he began to kiss at her neck. “Vegeta…”

The prince chuckled. “I believe that there’s something here for you.” Vegeta turned her around, making her face the mirror in the dressing room. Gotin didn’t think twice as she felt her skirt be lifted. The prince fell to his knees playing with her womanhood. His tongue reached between her folds, tasting her with everything he had. She cried out for him. “Remember where we are. Try to hold your voice.” The prince chuckled he watched her bite her lip. His tongue went back to her folds, tasting her as she became dripping wet.

“Ve…please…” she whispered, wanting to feel him inside.

The prince smirked as he got to his feet. He could see Gotin’s face in the mirror. She was already inflamed by his touches. Vegeta undid his pants, pulling out his manhood and rubbing it against her core. “You want me.”

“Yes…Oh.” He pushed in feeling her tightness around him. She whimpered quietly as he started out slow, letting her adjust to him. The prince watched her face the entire time, staring at the mirror. Now he was starting to wonder if he liked watching himself as well. “Veggie…more.”

Vegeta smirked, no longer caring where they were, he picked up the pace, driving himself deep inside of her. Her moans became louder, egging him on. Sweat dripped from his brow as he took her hard, his balls were slapping against her with each thrust. “Take it…oh, fuck…” He kept going, feeling the need to make her his. He wanted to bite into her shoulder, but stopped himself. Now was not the time. So instead, he ghosted his lips over her shoulder, nipping at her delicate skin.

Gotin whined as she opened her eyes. It had been a while since she had watched herself. She could see him moving in her, building her passion for him. “Veggie…oh, my Vegeta…harder…oh.”

Vegeta did what she asked, making the dressing room shake. He could hear people outside. Some of the store personnel were knocking on the door, but he kept going. He had just defended his mate, no one was going to take this time away from them. “Gotin…that’s it…Kami.”

Gotin moaned loudly as she caved. Her body clamped down on his as she called his name over and over again. The prince’s arm wrapped around her as he pulled her up to a kiss as he shot himself inside. Their lips thrashed against each other wildly. Slowly, the walls to the dressing room fell around them, but they kept kissing with him deep inside; exposing them to everyone, but Gotin didn’t even notice. His lips were still on hers, keeping her in that eternal ecstasy.

“Sir, Ma’am…” a security officer began, only for Vegeta to pull out of Gotin and stuff himself back in his pants. Without a care in the world his scooped her up in his arms, grabbed the bag they had bought earlier, then flew up and out through the ceiling.

Gotin found herself a mess of giggles. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

The prince ended up kissing her as he flew. “What can I say? I saw an opportunity.”

Gotin laughed. “We’re not going to be allowed to go back.”

“Like we can’t order online. You saw that nothing fits me,” the prince bragged.

The half-blood smiled. “Yeah, and it’s not like I’m going to complain about your body.” An idea came to her as they landed back at the house. She saw some mirror company leaving. It looked like they had completely installed what they wanted. Gotin grabbed his arm, but was shocked to discover that they weren’t in her room.

Vegeta grabbed her hand and walked her down the hall. He pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door. Gotin gasped as she looked at the walls. There was a huge mirror on the ceiling, as well as a full wall mirror on the right side of the room. In the middle of the room, under the mirror on the ceiling was a king-sized bed, made up with red sheets and blankets. “Open the dresser.”

Gotin walked over, opening it to find many different kinds of lingerie. All made of different fabrics and in different styles. “Veggie-kun…” she whispered, when he moved to the closet, opening it to reveal all kind of things. From costumes for role-playing to toys to restraint devices, Gotin could feel herself becoming wetter with each passing second.

“I planned for this to be a surprise.” The prince smirked. “This room is completely sound proof. We can be as loud and kinky as we want.” He could see his lover thinking about everything they could do in here. “The real question though is, where do you want to start?”

Gotin closed the door and locked it. She moved over to the bed. “Take me.”

“Just take you?” Vegeta smirked.

“Take everything.”

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Fall was coming to a close. Gotin was busy making a pie, mainly because Bra had asked her for it. The little princess wanted to try something with pumpkin in it and Gotin thought that she would go ahead and try it. She placed it in the oven, only to jump as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

But Gotin didn’t smile. “Trunks, what are you doing?” she asked, noticing his scent instantly.

“You smell great, Gotin,” Trunks stated, as she tried to remove herself from him. There was another smell attached to her though. It was a strong smoky smell. It was a familiar odor, but the heir couldn’t place it.

“And you sound like a creepy stalker.” She pulled herself from his grasp. His face had a cocky look on it. “Really, why are you such a pervert?”

Trunks continued to grin, his eyes stared at that necklace. “I don’t see why you just don’t give in. I could give you everything you would ever want.”

Gotin rolled her eyes as she started her clean up. “I already have everything that I want. And what would ever make you think that I would want to give myself to you?” She pushed a button, causing a robot to appear and clean up her mess. Gotin didn’t feel comfortable being in the same room as Trunks. The looks he was giving her made her want to throw up.

“Then why do you come ar…” Trunks began as his father walked into the room.

Vegeta gave his son a glare. “What is going on in here?” He could smell the boy’s scent. It was on his girlfriend. The prince’s eyes went to Gotin, who had her back against the counter. There was a spark of fear in her eyes, but at the same time, he could sense relief. The boy was crossing the line. “Trunks, we need to have a talk.”

“Not now, Father…” Trunks argued, his eyes not leaving Gotin.

Vegeta snarled, “Yes, now.” The prince walked over, grabbing his son’s arm and leading him out of the kitchen. Trunks looked very confused as he was pulled into the living room. “Now. What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Trunks glared at his father, taking in the anger in his tone. “What is your problem?”

“You’re acting like a dog. Keep your hands to yourself. Gotin isn’t here for you,” Vegeta growled.

“How do you know about that? She’s always here, wearing those enticing outfits. It’s clear that she wants my attention,” Trunks said confidently.

The prince glared at his son. “She is here because of your mother. Trust me, she wants nothing from you. Besides, you are a taken boy.”

“Dad, I’m an adult. I’m not a little boy,” Trunks argued.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. “No, a boy has wandering eyes. You’ve deluded yourself by thinking of her like a toy instead of your friend. It’s very disappointing.”

Trunks took in his father’s words. “If you had women throwing themselves at you, you would do the same.”

The prince shook his head. “Trunks, your mother used to drag me to some of those office parties. Women were always throwing themselves at me, so I stopped going. A man sticks to one woman and stays there, a boy can’t keep his hands to himself.” His son turned red in embarrassment. “If you truly like her, you would leave her alone because acting like this is a good way to destroy your friendship.” Vegeta left his son, heading back into the kitchen. That offending smell was covering her back still. He could sense that his son was leaving for work. He wished that Trunks took his words to heart and stopped his disturbing advances. Gotin had already made up her mind when it came to his son.

Not that he wanted them to be together. The prince just wanted some form of normal with his family. The ball was going to drop the moment that Trunks and Marron returned from their honeymoon. He could already imagine the shouting that would fill the halls. But at the same time, he couldn’t wait for it. Gotin would be his…even if she already was his. The prince stared at her, watching as she came closer. Vegeta opened his arms, letting her fall against his chest. The prince’s arms wrapped around her, holding her in place. “What did you tell him?” the half-blood asked.

Vegeta leaned forward, kissing her lips softly. “He should stay away for now. I believe he is desperate. The boy is only marrying Marron to make you jealous.”

“But why would I be jealous of that? I don’t even want him,” Gotin argued. The prince dragged his lips down her neck to calm her.

“In his mind, he believes otherwise. It will be a hit to his ego when he discovers the truth,” Vegeta answered. He listened to her purr as he continued his advances. “Now, how about I get that foul odor off of you?” The prince began to scoop her up, only for Gotin to giggle.

“I have a pie in the oven.” She began as the prince walked by, pressing a button for one of the robots.

Vegeta carried her upstairs, opening their fun room with ease. He smirked as he placed her on the bed. “There’s a different kind of pie that I’m looking forward to.” The prince licked his lips, smelling her on the air.

Gotin giggled, pulling her legs apart. “I bet you are… just how hungry are you?”

The prince smirked. “I’m famished.”

* * *

The next morning, Gotin got a call from Marron. They had talked about having a get together, but just didn’t have the time. She had been busy looking after Bra and the house, while Marron had been working on midterms. Finally, it looked like there was going to be time for them to go out. Gotin wasn’t looking forward to hanging out with Candy and the rest of the slut squad as the half-blood called them. She knew that Trunks had slept with all of them. Gotin knew that she should probably tell Marron the truth, but the last thing she wanted to do was make the girl cry. The blonde was just starting to trust her.

Gotin prepared dinner for the Briefs, leaving a note on the fridge for Zelma to find. Vegeta already knew her plans and was fine with her having the night off… as long as she came to him that night. The Son had already picked out what pair of underwear she would be wearing and had them underneath her clothes. The prince was bound to be happy with her.

As she left the house and headed for Marron’s house, she knew that she was going to have to keep her eyes and ears open. 18 was going to be there, along with Krillin. It disappointed her that her father’s best friend thought so poorly of her. She would have thought that Krillin would have been able to side with her parents, but had no such luck. It was like everyone wanted her to be a bad egg or something. They all had an expectation of her. Just because she had dressed a certain way, didn’t mean that they had to label her like that. It seemed that the only one that didn’t see her that way was Vegeta. It seemed fitting now that she was with the prince.

Gotin knocked on the door, then waited. She took a deep breath, waiting for the pile of hate that was about to be thrown her way. The door opened and it was exactly who she thought it was. 18 glared at her. “Why are you here?”

“Marron asked me to come over. We’re going over some things with the wedding,” Gotin stated.

18 rolled her eyes. “Like I believe that. You can’t lie to me. How long have you been sleeping with Trunks?” The android eyed the necklace around her neck. “You want to be his mistress; he even buys presents for you.”

The half-blood felt confused. “I’m not sleeping with Trunks. I would never sleep with Trunks. And this wasn’t from him, it was from my boyfriend.” Gotin tried to remain calm. She felt like she was going to explode. Why didn’t anyone ever believe her when she told them about her dislike of Trunks? Why did everyone think that the heir had to be her end game?

18 smirked, before reaching forward and grabbing the necklace, breaking the chain. “Opps…my hand slipped.” This would serve that jerk of a prince right. No one would keep her from her daughter’s wedding and this wench would be out of their hair.

Gotin grabbed for the necklace, tears began to fill her eyes. How could she do something like this? Vegeta and Bra had picked that out for her. As she was about to collapse into a pool of tears, she remembered something. She remembered her prince’s words. She was a strong saiyan woman. An android wasn’t going to push her around. “I would give that back if I were you. You’ve just destroyed half a million dollars.”

18 froze in place, then looked back at the necklace. She grinned. “So, I can pawn this?” She was about to laugh when Marron walked up to her and grabbed the necklace out of her grasp. “Marron?”

The blonde placed the necklace back in Gotin’s hands. “I’m sorry about that. It seems that my mother has forgotten her manners.” Marron really couldn’t believe this. Was this what Gotin had to deal with on a daily basis? Now she felt bad for doubting the girl. “Let’s go. We’ll meet the others at the restaurant.” Marron grabbed Gotin’s arm, not looking back at her mother as she left.

The two of them got in Marron’s car. Gotin had just flown over, but the blonde didn’t know how to fly. “One of these days you’re going to have to learn how to fly.”

The blonde laughed. “Yeah…how about no. You know I’m already afraid of heights.”

“True. It probably wouldn’t do you any good to throw up while flying,” Gotin giggled.

“I am sorry about my mother.” Marron frowned. “Is that really how everyone treats you?” She couldn’t help but feel sorry for Gotin. With each day that passed, the blond believed that Gotin had no interest in Trunks, but instead had feelings for her fiance’s father.

“Not everyone. Just my family and most of their friends. The Briefs, for the most part, have never really treated me like garbage. They’re like my family,” the half-blood said with a smile.

“If you see them as family, do you see Trunks like you would a brother?” Marron asked, wanting to know more. She had her suspicions about Vegeta and wanted to get to bottom of this.

“Pretty much. Back when we were younger, there was a time when I entertained an idea of being with him, but I tossed that out the window pretty quickly. I just knew it wasn’t going to work between us,” Gotin stated.

The blonde was curious. “Why do you say that?” She was finally going to find out the truth.

“I don’t want to talk about that. My life is better without those kinds of thoughts. I’m a lot happier now,” Gotin said, looking out the window. Vegeta had to be doing some pushups right about now. “Hopefully I can get this fixed soon.” She held the chain of her necklace in her hands. The prince had been so nervous to give her this. She could only imagine how far he would fly off the handle when he found out what 18 did. Marron’s mother would be a pile of scrap.

As they pulled up to the restaurant, she could already sense the slut brigade inside. Gotin turned to look at Marron. “Why do you hang out with those girls? They don’t seem like the type of people that would be good for you.”

Marron sighed. “They’re nice to me, but I do get what you’re saying. Strudel and Candy are pretty pushy.”

“They’re all like that. You know how fake they are,” Gotin stated. “Having connections to such filth won’t look good. They’re hanging around you for your wealth.” The half-blood crossed her arms, then realized who she sounded like. Gotin did spend a lot of time with her boyfriend. These things were going to happen.

The blonde looked over at the half saiyan. “They were all I had. After I get married, I’ll probably never see them again.”

“Good,” Gotin said, preparing to get out of the car, “you don’t need that garbage.”

Marron stared at Gotin, wondering if she should ask her about Trunks. She was starting to wonder if the half saiyan was trying to tell her something. Were her friends sleeping with Trunks? “Gotin, is Trunks cheating on me?”

Gotin sighed. “What do you think, Marron?”

The blonde looked down. “I know he is, but I have no idea how to fix things. I know I’m bad in bed, so he has to go elsewhere.”

“What?” Gotin was taken aback. “You’ve slept with Trunks?” She was shocked. Marron seemed like the type to wait till her wedding night.

The blonde nodded. “But I don’t know what’s wrong with me. It doesn’t feel good at all. Every time we try, I cry.”

Gotin was very confused. What was Trunks doing with Marron? “Why do you cry?”

Marron stared down at the stirring wheel. “It hurts. Every time we try. It just hurts way too much. It feels like he’s ripping me in half,” the blond said, almost in tears.

Gotin raised an eyebrow. “Are you doing any foreplay?” She remembered that the prince had been adamant about making sure she was wet enough before he pushed inside of her.

“What’s that?” Marron asked innocently.

The half-blood felt like she had been punched in the gut. “You know, touching, kissing, going down on each other. It’s going to hurt if you’re not prepped and the mood isn’t set.”

The blonde seemed intrigued by this idea, then thought back to the blowjob she had given Trunks at the zoo. “But I don’t want him pushing that thing into the back of my throat.”

“Is Trunks grabbing you and forcing you?” Gotin asked. She was getting pissed. If he was, she was going to smack him up really bad. Trunks wouldn’t be walking the next day.

“He grabs me, but I want to try.” Marron kept her eyes on the stirring wheel. “I want to be good enough that he doesn’t have to run to other women.”

“It’s not you. It’s him!” Gotin snapped, getting the blonde to look at her. “I’ve had sex; my boyfriend doesn’t push me into anything and it’s fantastic. You need to get him to try and go down on you.”

“But that’s dirty,” Marron began.

“And blowjobs aren’t? Face it, Marron. It’s Trunks’s fault that he can’t get you off. Have you tried doing it yourself?” Gotin asked, noticing the girl staring at her in horror. “It’s not that hard. Just rub your clit until you cum. It doesn’t take much if you have the right inspiration.”

“Will that make it better for me?” Marron asked. She was intrigued by Gotin’s idea, but at the same time, it felt wrong.

“Tell you what, let’s ditch the sluts and go shopping. Trust me on this.” The half-blood smirked.

Marron looked down at the gear shift, before turning the car back on and backing out of the restaurant. She couldn’t help but feel curious. Gotin seemed to know what she was talking about. It could save her relationship with Trunks, so why not?

They pulled up to a strange shop and both of them got out. Marron was confused when they were carded, only to be horrified when she saw where they really were. “What is this place?”

“It’s just a toy store,” Gotin grinned, seeing a pair of lingerie that she knew the prince would want to rip off of her.

Marron blinked at her a couple of times. “A toy store? Who would bring their child here?”

The half saiyan giggled. “It’s an adult toy store.” She grabbed the underwear before leading Marron over to a wall full of bullets. “One of these will work. Trust me, a bullet is a girl’s best friend.”

“What does it do?” the blonde asked as Gotin grabbed a pink one off the wall for her.

“It vibrates on your clit or you can stick it inside. Plus, it’s real quiet, so no one will know you’re using it.” Gotin explained. “Just put some batteries in it and try out tonight, you’ll see that you’re not broken at all.”

Marron turned red. “I don’t know if I should go home with this,” she stated.

“Then stay at Capsule Corp. You’re going to be living there anyway. It’s a great way to get used to it,” the half saiyan said.

The blonde thought that over. “I guess I can do that.” Gotin gave her a smile and before Marron knew it, Gotin had bought her the toy and they were heading back to Capsule Corp. She already had some clothes in the back of her car from the nights she had gone to the hotel with Trunks.

When they entered the large house, Marron went to work on her laundry, while Gotin headed upstairs. The blonde figured that she had better ask Gotin which room she should use and followed the half-blood upstairs.

Marron stopped when she heard some talking. She could hear Vegeta. “What happened to your necklace?” The blonde was prepared to explain, when she heard a strange sound. Her face whipped around the corner, finding the prince’s arms around Gotin.

“I’ll have to get it fixed, but I don’t think that’s what you have in mind.” Gotin giggled as Vegeta began to kiss at her neck. “I’ll put dinner in later…how about we have some time to ourselves?”

The prince picked up Gotin bridal style. “If I had it my way, you wouldn’t be able to walk later.”

“But, Veggie-kun, who would cook for you then?” Gotin teased.

The prince leaned down, kissing Gotin on the lips. “I don’t know, but I’m starving right now and my girlfriend’s smells appetizing.”

“Then I guess you need to devour me, Veggie-kun.” The prince made a sound between a purr and a groan as he dragged Gotin into a room and locked the door behind them.

Outside, Marron stared where they had been in shock. She thought they were screwing around, but now it was confirmed. Gotin was with Vegeta. The blonde stared at the door. It looked like Gotin got what she wanted. There was no reason that she couldn’t get what she wanted either.

The blonde dug into the bag from the store, grabbing the bullet out. It wouldn’t hurt to try it.

Marron headed up to the third floor, finding a spare room and locking the door. She opened the box and pulled out the bullet. Quickly, she put in the batteries. Laying on her back, she put the toy between her legs and pushed a button. Her eyes opened as intense vibrations hit a spot she had never touched. Her hips began to move by themselves as she began to pant. What was this? She pushed the button again, causing the vibrations to increase. A moan fell from her lips as her back arched against the bed. This felt amazing. Again, she hit the button, making the toy vibrate faster. She moaned, thrashing against the bed in pleasure. “Trunks…oh…Yes!” Her body locked up as her clit pulsed. She whimpered, feeling wave after wave of pleasure hit her. Breathing hard, she pushed the button on the toy, turning it off.

The blonde felt confused. Did she actually just cum? It really did feel amazing. Marron moved her hand down, discovering that she was wet. Was this really the key? It looked like her problems had been solved.

Marron began to mess around, placing the toy in different places. She would keep Vegeta and Gotin’s secret. Everything was going to go to hell when it came out. She would give her friend all of the time in the world. Gotin may have just saved her relationship.

* * *

Vegeta groaned, losing himself deep inside Gotin. She whimpered under him and smiled. She looked completely ravaged. “So, you going to tell me why the blonde is here?”

Gotin frowned. “About that… you need to have a talk with your son.”

The prince looked down at her. “About what?”

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn’t believe that he was doing this. Trunks was a grown man. Bulma should have taken care of this herself, but after Gotin told him everything, the prince was given no choice. He was not going to let someone with his bloodline pleasure someone so poorly.

The prince kept trying to figure out where his son had learned this behavior though. There had to be a reason why Trunks thought that hurting someone in the heat of the moment was okay. Vegeta turned red as the thought of smacking Gotin’s ass came to mind, but he pushed that away. It was a completely different matter. He was giving his soon-to-be-mate pleasure, not forcing her to tears.

Marron had been a virgin and the prince felt bad that her first time had to be so rocky, but now he was faced with giving the boy a stern talking to on the subject. This wasn’t the way he wanted to spend his morning at all. Vegeta would have preferred to be tortured than go through with this talk. At first, he had refused Gotin, but she held something over his head that he couldn’t ignore.

Finally, he found Trunks. His son didn’t have to work today. It was a holiday weekend from what the prince remembered. “Oh, Dad, I thought you would be training,” the young CEO said with surprise.

“Where are you going?” Vegeta felt a little ticked off. He could smell someone on his son. It was a woman that wasn’t the young man’s intended. The prince was starting to wonder if this was the reason that Gotin had turned his son down. If Trunks was a playboy, he couldn’t really blame her for thinking low of him. Not that he was complaining; Vegeta had really won the jackpot from his son’s failure.

Trunks felt confused. His father rarely asked him questions like this. “Just out, why?” He was really going to see Candy. The girl had promised him a good lay.

Vegeta sighed. “We need to talk.” He grabbed his son’s arm and led him to the living room.

The young CEO was confused, until an idea came to him. Maybe his father wanted to let him in on the nanny? Trunks sat down, noticing that Vegeta seemed nervous. He CEO calmed, he was right. His father just wanted to tell him the truth. “So, what do you need to tell me?” Trunks smiled. He wasn’t too keen on the relationship, but if his father was happy, who was he to judge?

The prince walked over, sitting across from his son. “It appears that you are in need of The Talk.”

Trunks’s calm demeaner faded. He turned pale. “What?” He looked around the room, wondering if a hidden camera was anywhere. “Umm, Dad, Mom gave me the talk when I was 13.”

Vegeta turned red. “She gave you a human talk from what I understand, but I forgot that you are half saiyan, so there will be some differences. The basics are the same, but sex and mating are not to be taken lightly,” the prince stated. “It appears that you are active, so we need to have this talk.”

Trunks blushed. “Dad, you don’t have to worry…” he began, only to be cut off.

“You are planning to marry, but you refuse to stay faithful. In our culture, that is a problem,” Vegeta stated, recovering his resolve. All he had to do was remind himself of the prize that Gotin had promised him. “Before you try to argue, I can smell it all over you. Do you have no shame?”

“It’s not my fault that Marron won’t put out!” Trunks snapped.

Vegeta growled. “You carry my blood, but you have no self-control.” It was infuriating. Where did he go wrong with the boy? “Sex isn’t everything.”

Trunks glared at his father. “So here comes the speech about love? Don’t give me that shit. I need a wife so that it looks good for the company.”

“If that’s the reason you’re marrying that girl, then I would call the wedding off. There can be no happiness earned from such an arrangement!” Vegeta snarled. His son may have been an adult, but there was no way that he would allow Trunks to talk to him like that. “And from what I’ve heard, the blonde has put out for you, you just haven’t treated her right.”

Trunks was red with anger. “She’s just new to it. Everyone else I fuck doesn’t complain. It’s annoying and unappealing when she cries.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Have you stopped to consider that you’re causing her pain? You’ve just stated that’s she’s new to it, but all you’re thinking about is your own pleasure.”

Trunks raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong about that?”

The prince’s eyes narrowed. “You hate it when she cries, you’ve just said that yourself. If you go too hard on someone who’s not used to it, it will hurt them. Marron will not be receptive to you if you continue down this road. You need to learn to take it slow.” His son gave him an annoyed look. “You may call me crazy, but when was the last time you went down on her?” The prince crossed his arms, finding his son looking petrified at the idea. “Tell me, has she given you a blowjob? It’s only fair to return the favor.”

“She’s only done it once, and now she refuses, so why should I bother?” Trunks crossed his own arms. He could be stubborn as well.

The prince smirked. “Tell me this, were you going too rough then?” Trunks looked like was about to answer, but Vegeta added a point to his argument. “Did you turn it into the same kind of blowjob that you would get from one of your company sluts?” Trunks’s mouth shut slowly and he looked away sheepishly. “Not everyone can handle the brunt of a saiyan.”

“What do you mean?” the young man asked his father.

“You’re not human, Trunks. If you want Marron to enjoy herself, try going slow at first. Get her wet enough so that you’ll have no trouble getting in there. You will be rewarded for it.” The prince stood up. He didn’t wish to go into further detail.

“Does that mean that I have to go down on her?” Trunks asked. He had always seen that as gross.

“Is it any different than her going down on you?” Vegeta needed to go and find Gotin. She had something for him. “Trust me, Son. If you give her some extra attention and take it slow, you will gain the greatest prize of all.” With that Vegeta left the room. He could smell his breakfast cooking on the stove.

Trunks sat there for a second, then shook his head. The old man didn’t know what he was talking about. The young CEO got up and left. Candy was still waiting for him.

* * *

Gotin finished up breakfast as Vegeta walked in. She could see Marron sitting at the table. The blonde seemed to be in a better mood. The half-blood guessed that she had tried out that toy last night.

The prince walked to his place and began to stuff himself. He wanted to get some training in, and Gotin still owed him his reward. Vegeta’s eyes went over to Marron, who appeared to be in a good mood. “Did you eat with the boy?”

Marron shook her head. “He said he had some business meeting this morning.” She looked through a magazine and brightened. “Gotin, this would look really good on you for the wedding.”

The prince couldn’t help it as he inched up to take a peek, but for some reason, Marron was hiding the dress from his gaze. Gotin walked over and looked down at it. “That does work with my style, but are you sure you want me to wear anything like that to your wedding?”

Marron beamed. “Well, I think your boyfriend would like it.” She finally revealed it so that the prince could see. “Isn’t that right, Vegeta?”

The prince froze as did Gotin. “Marron…what are you…?” Gotin began, it looked like it was time for damage control.

“I’m not stupid.” The blonde giggled. “I saw you two in the hallway last night.” She could see how unnerved they looked. “I’m not going to say anything though. I’ll wait till after the honeymoon.”

Vegeta and Gotin sighed in relief. “It’s not that we are embarrassed of each other…it’s just that it’ll explode when it comes out,” Gotin explained.

“I figured as much. Besides, after you helped me out yesterday, it’s the least I can do.” Marron was trying to think something over. “I know Trunks really isn’t at a business meeting right now…I’ve just got to get him to realize what he’s doing is wrong.”

The prince was shocked. “The boy has cheated on you, and you still want him?”

Marron nodded. “I still love him. I remember who he used to be before…” the blonde looked away, she had a sad look on her face.

“Before what?” Vegeta asked, wondering if this had anything to do with Gotin’s dislike of Trunks.

Marron’s eyes teared up. “Before Bulma died.” She really didn’t want to bring up such a sad memory, but it needed to be done. “Right before she died, maybe a few months in fact, Trunks had changed. He stopped caring about other people and started thinking with his dick. I think that was the only way he could make himself feel better. Bulma and Trunks were close.”

Vegeta remained quiet. Could his son still be hurting over the loss of his mother? A pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders and the prince found Gotin’s head resting on his shoulder. “It couldn’t have been easy to lose a parent like that. My dad was dead when I was born, but he was back when I was 7. I hate to imagine what it’s like for Bra, since she can’t have her real mother.” The prince took Gotin’s hand reassuring her that it was okay for her to fill that role.

The blonde watched them. She couldn’t help but feel fascinated by them. How many times did she wish that Trunks would look at her the way his father was staring at Gotin…it really wasn’t fair.

Gotin looked across the table at Marron, seeing a hit of pain there. An idea appeared in her head. “I think I have a way to fix this. You can teach Trunks to slow down.”

“How do I do that?” Marron asked, turning red.

Gotin walked over and whispered in the blonde’s ear, causing the blonde to blush redder. The prince smirked as he overheard some choice words. It looked like his son was in for a crazy plan. It would take the girls time to gather what they needed though.

Vegeta stared over at the calendar. Christmas was almost here. In fact, they had only 4 weeks until the day in question. It was time that he started thinking about what he needed to get for his girlfriend. Bra could help him with that.

* * *

Christmas

Goku looked over at the empty spot at the table. Rarely did he see his daughter anymore. Gotin practically lived at Capsule Corp. It saddened him a little. Sure, having her out of the house had done wonders for his marriage. Chichi had become a lot more adventurous with what they were doing. He often left Uub alone, so that he could come home and spend some time with her.

Chichi gave her husband a smile as she noticed him looking at the empty spot. “She has to be with her boyfriend’s family.”

Gohan sighed. “That’s no excuse. We haven’t had a family dinner in forever, and she’s not here.” He looked over at his wife. “I don’t know if I like the idea of her dating.”

Videl giggled. “Now, Gohan, it’s not the time to be an overprotective brother. Gotin has to be enjoying herself.” Her husband grumbled under his breath.

“I agree with Gohan.” Everyone turned to Goku. “I would feel better if we knew who she was dating, but the fact that we don’t is unsettling.”

Videl couldn’t help but sigh. “Yeah, I really thought she would be with Trunks by now, but it looks like that’s not going to happen.”

“Yeah, I’ve always wondered that, too,” Gohan said, leaning back in his chair. “When they were kids, that always looked like the end game, but after Gotin changed her style, it just never happened.”

“Trunks didn’t want someone who dressed like that. That’s why he went for Marron,” Goku stated. Not that Marron was a bad person, but he had always figured that his daughter would marry Vegeta’s son.

“Or maybe, Gotin just didn’t care for Trunks,” Chichi said, everyone knew she didn’t approve of Trunks. “That boy’s eyes wander too much for her taste.”

“If his eyes wander, then why didn’t he fall for Gotin? It just doesn’t make sense.” Gohan asked.

Pan, who had been picking at her food, spoke up. “Because Aunt Gotin doesn’t like Trunks anymore.” Everyone looked at the small girl. “What? Bra told me that it had to do with a boo boo that Trunks made on his birthday.”

“On his birthday?” Videl asked as a loud clank was hard across the table. Chichi had dropped her fork. “Chichi, are you okay?”

The housewife nodded, but on the inside, she was screaming. Gotin knew about what had happened. How did she not see it before? Her daughter had changed the way she dressed right after that. Did Gotin see her as a floozy? It had only happened once and back then, she was weak minded. All she wanted was a little attention. If Trunks hadn’t come in when he had, it never would have happened. The housewife was just so depressed at the time, that she would have taken anything to feel some amount of love and self-worth.

Chichi looked back at Goku. She felt horrible for betraying him. Trunks had found her at her lowest of lows, and if her husband ever found out, she was sure he would leave her behind.

As the Sons finished their meal, they couldn’t help but wonder what the true story was. Gotin had to come home eventually.

* * *

The Son took a couple of pictures, getting some good ones as the Briefs began to open their presents. They had already eaten dinner and it was the end of the night.

Bra let out a squeal as she opened a box up. The prince gave Gotin a glare as a small kitten appeared in Bra’s arms. “I thought we agreed…”

“I didn’t agree to anything. I said that I would think over what you said,” Gotin said with a smile.

Marron was on edge. Her plan was supposed to take place that night. Trunks had stated something about going out, but she had told him that she wanted to spend time with him tonight. The young CEO had relented, calling a number to change his plans.

Vegeta looked over at Gotin as she grabbed a present that was for Marron. His own present was in his pocket. It would take a lot out of him when she got it later that night. Even if he already knew the answer, it still had him nervous.

As the nanny took Bra and the newly christened cat, Sir Vant, upstairs and to bed, the two couples looked at each other. There wasn’t that much to do except to bed. Marron stood up, gave Gotin a wink, and dragged Trunks away.

Once they were gone, Vegeta stood up. He grabbed Gotin’s hand, leading her away from the room and down the hall.

At first, Gotin thought they were going to go train, but they didn’t head outside. She had to wonder what he was even planning.

* * *

Trunks stared at Marron as they got to his room. He was confused, until she began to take her shirt off. The CEO smirked. So, she really wanted to try doing this again. He guessed he would indulge her. It was Christmas after all.

As he grabbed his belt, she stopped him. “I want to try something out tonight…” She turned red, and straddled his lap. Trunks felt as she began to rock against his crotch. His breathe sharpened as he reached for her bra. She let him remove it and the CEO saw an opening. He planned to bite her breasts, but she stopped him. Capturing his lips with her own. Trunks started out rough, but she was softening him. Before he knew it, her lips and tongue were sliding against his own with ease. There was a heat under his skin that he never felt before. Her lips pulled back slowly. “Trunks…” He had begun to drag his lips down her neck slowly.

The young CEO felt his mind cloud. Her skin tasted of citrus. Slowly, he continued down her neck, heading towards her breasts. As he gathered one of her nipples with his tongue, that enticing flavor intensified. Against him, he heard whimpers of pleasure that only sent blood straight to his member. Trunks growled low in his throat. When had any of this ever felt this good? His body was on fire and he hadn’t even fucked her yet.

“Tru…oh, Trunks…” Marron whimpered, feeling as he bit down, only to soothe her nipple a second later. “That’s…oh.” Her skin felt electrified as he continued to pleasure her.

Trunks rocked his hips slowly, bucking against her as she rubbed herself against him. The CEO didn’t understand. This wasn’t the crazy sex he was used to, but he felt so hot. Marron leaned into him, whispering in his ear. The words she said echoed through him, causing him to lose himself in his pants a second later. Trunks turned red. That hadn’t happened since he was a teenager. His cock went limp as he watched her climb off of his lap. Normally, he would have been annoyed, but he was too intrigued.

Marron walked over to the side table as she changed her clothes in front of him. He was only supposed to get a piece of her, little by little. From his reaction, Trunks had to be impressed.

The CEO watched her get into her nightgown. Seconds later, he stood up and changed his clothes. After he changed his underwear, he got into bed next to her. His plans for the next day were forgotten as he watched her pull a small toy out a drawer next to his bed. She placed the buzzer between her legs and began to moan. Trunks watched her. Every move she made, had him on edge. He was growing hard again, but instead of pouncing on her, the CEO began to touch himself. Where had this come from, and why was he so turned on by it? “Marron…” Her name left his lips in a way that it had never done before. As she came, he watched her thrash, only to cum once more himself. His seed shot onto the bed, but she didn’t pull away from him, she only turned to kiss him.

Just as she planned, the roughness was gone. It looked like Gotin’s plan had worked. “How about we get some sleep?” she asked.

Trunks nodded, pulling her against him. It was strange, he couldn’t remember the last time he had truly shared a bed with another…it was kind of nice.

* * *

Gotin followed Vegeta, only for them to end up inside the room that housed the indoor pool. “Why are we here?” The half-blood asked, as the room echoed. The lights were dimmed, causing a cooling effect on the water.

The prince walked up to her. “I thought you would be up for a late-night swim.” His pocket burned as he thought over what to say next. “Besides, I believe there are reasons to celebrate.”

“Celebrate?” Gotin knew it was Christmas, but what was he…Her thoughts stopped as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. The world froze as he spoke once more.

“You know I’m not good with words, but…Dammit, I know this is an Earth custom, but…” He cursed again, the prince had never had to do this with Bulma.

“Yes.” Vegeta froze as he heard her speak. He hadn’t even said everything he wanted to say and it was already a yes. “If you’re asking if I’ll marry you, then yes.” Gotin turned red as the prince opened up the ring box. There sat a small black diamond. It was accented with small red rubies and what appeared to be a silver band.

Vegeta took no time in placing it on her ring finger. It was strange. He hated most human traditions, but now he clearly understood this one. It was as if he had marked her without leaving a mark. He grinned, as he pulled her against him. “I know this isn’t that perfect of a place, but…” He was stopped as she kissed him. The prince had no time to react as she quickly moved to remove his pants. It looked like a late-night swim was in their future.

Clothes were removed quickly as they made it into the water. Gotin braced herself against the side of the pool, feeling as he came up behind her. After a couple of rubs with his hard member, Gotin felt it push inside. “Ve…oh.” She was already wet from his proposal. The prince’s hips moved, thrusting softly before speeding up. Her moans, as well as his groans, were echoing off of the walls of the pool room. “Deep…oh, Yes…”

Vegeta panted in her ear. “Gotin…mine…” He kissed at her neck as he pushed in as deep as he could go, earning him a loud, needy moan from his lover.

“Vegeta…oh, Veggie… yes…yes, OH!” She came feeling that hard cock twitch inside of her at the same time. Her head turned to the side as he came around, they kissed as he milked himself dry. “Veggie…my, Veggie.” She whimpered, feeling as he kissed her neck.

“Let’s return to our room.” He was far too excited now. As they got out of the pool, they didn’t think to dress. They barely made it to their room before they started up again.

As he tossed her on the bed, Gotin smiled up at him. “Merry Christmas, Vegeta.”

He smirked down at her. Only to notice something on the bed frame above them. The prince picked it up and unwrapped it, finding what appeared to be a pair of sexy lingerie.

“How about I change and you can unwrap me?”

The prince grinned, getting off of her. “This really is the best holiday of the year.”

To be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little early, but Marry Christmas and Happy Holidays, y'all!


	14. Chapter 14

A month had gone by, and Marron was starting to see some improvements in her relationship with Trunks. Since she kept him hanging and going slow, her fiancé started showing her more affection. Gotin had really helped her, but Marron was still terrified of going all the way. She even told Trunks that he wouldn’t be allowed inside of her until their wedding day. The young CEO relented; her actions made him curious.

Trunks was humming to himself as he sat in his office. His secretary had come into his office more than once, but he hadn’t even give her a second glance. Tonight, he was hoping that Marron would go down on him or something like that. Even so, the young CEO was starting to wonder if his father was right about going too fast. If Marron going slow like that felt good, it made him wonder what it would feel like for him to do the same when they had sex.

At some point, his secretary tossed down her things in anger and left her post. Not that Trunks minded. He could find another one quite easily. The CEO went over some paperwork, but found himself distracted. He clicked around online, finding something he liked and smiled. Marron liked pink things. She always did. It wouldn’t be big deal to spoil her before their big day.

As Trunks finished ordering his present for his fiancée. He picked up his lunch. The blonde had begun to move over into his house. Not that he was complaining. It was rather nice having someone to sleep next to. He was used to going from bed to bed. It was a nice change of pace. Actually, now that he thought back on it, he felt like a scumbag for cheating on Marron like he did. He would do whatever it took to make it up to her. He had already lost Gotin to someone else. It wouldn’t do him any good to lose Marron. Trunks felt a little annoyed that he still didn’t know who the mystery man was, but knew that guy had to be the luckiest guy in the world to have nabbed Gotin from him.

Trunks sighed. It was still hard to believe that Gotin had fallen for someone who wasn’t him. He made a mental promise to buy the guy a beer when they finally met. Marron had become friends with Gotin, there was no reason that he couldn’t be friends with Gotin’s boyfriend.

The CEO looked through his lunch. For some reason, he really was into citrus fruit at the moment. He just needed it in every meal. He was even taking it over sausage or bacon. Marron found it funny, while his father acted like there was something wrong with him. When really, all he was reminded of was Marron’s scent. She smelled like citrus to the point that it was maddening to be without it.

He finished his lunch and got back to work. His present would be arriving at the house soon. Hopefully, Marron liked it.

* * *

 

Gotin giggled to herself. Everything was going just as she planned. It appeared that Trunks was starting to change for the better. It had her in a much better mood with her lover as well. Vegeta seemed to be more prideful of his son now that things were working properly.

As she finished making lunch for Vegeta, Gotin couldn’t help but wonder where her boyfriend was. It appeared that he had something in mind for her, but she couldn’t figure out what that could be. Normally, she would have gone to investigate, but that would have ruined the surprise. Well, if it was a surprise. Gotin couldn’t be sure of what Vegeta was really up to. For all she knew, this could be something about Bulma. Gotin thought of Trunks’s mother. There was a feeling of sadness on her heart. The fact that Bra had to grow up without her mother had been hard. Gotin felt terrified about being Bra’s new mother. Those were big shoes to fill.  She knew she would never be a replacement for the real Bulma. In her lover’s eyes, they were two different people. Vegeta loved her, that was a fact, but at the end of the day, she wasn’t Bulma. She wasn’t the one that saved the prince from the darkness inside of him. She wasn’t the one that gave Vegeta a purpose besides himself. That was all Bulma. As much as Gotin loved Vegeta, she knew that she couldn’t compare to the scientist. No matter what happened, Bulma would still be Vegeta’s rock. It didn’t matter how much time passed.

But Gotin accepted that. She found herself lucky that she got the opportunity to even love the prince in the first place. For Bulma to have chosen her to be his second wife was a blessing really. Vegeta may have been cross at first, but he had a sweet side. That side was reserved for those he loved and Gotin was forever grateful to Bulma for finding the prince’s heart.

Thinking that Vegeta was hungry, the half saiyan decided to take him his lunch instead. But when she got to the gravity room, he was nowhere in sight. Now that she thought about it, Bra wasn’t home either. He had to have taken her to see her mother or at least something along those lines.

“Gotin? Why are you out here?” The half-blood turned to find Marron. The blonde was giggling. “I thought you remembered that Vegeta was taking Bra shopping with the nanny.”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot. I’ve just had a lot on my mind,” Gotin said. She could see how bubbly Marron was. “I take it that things with Trunks have gotten a lot better?”

“Yes, his eyes aren’t as busy anymore,” Marron said with glee. “It kind of makes me want to move up the wedding, but that would just cause a panic.”

Gotin walked up to Marron and grabbed her hands. “You would do that?!” The half-blood and her prince had decided to mate after Trunks got married. If that date was moved up, she wouldn’t argue in the slightest.

“But wouldn’t that cause problems?” the blonde asked.

Gotin shook her head. “Marron, Trunks has enough money that it wouldn’t be a problem. Besides, I know everyone here would support your decision and I doubt Trunks would be mad about that.”

“But how do I even bring up something like that to him?” Marron asked. “Trunks doesn’t like surprises that much.”

“Aren’t you planning to give him more than normal on your wedding night? That should be enough to sway him,” Gotin stated as they walked into the house. She was still wondering about how scatter brained she was being. The half-blood had never been like this. Normally, Gotin had everything perfectly organized. Vegeta wouldn’t want her getting rusty.

“You really think that will work?” Marron asked. She wasn’t sure that would be enough to get Trunks to change the date.

“Trust me, men are easy to understand. All men like sex and if you’ve seduced him like we’ve planned, then Trunks will fall for anything you have to say,” Gotin said with a grin. She knew her old friend. Nothing would keep Trunks away from sex. She learned that a long time ago. Trunks knew nothing about boundaries back then. After he returned from his honeymoon, the CEO would be faced with the knowledge of her relationship with Vegeta. It was going to be a hard pill to swallow. Not only that, but she could imagine the look on Trunks’s face when he discovered the truth. Once Trunks knew that Gotin had overheard him with Chichi, there was no way he could truly object to the union. Of course, there was her family’s objections. She doubted that her mother or father would be keen on her being with the saiyan prince. Vegeta and her father were rivals. Not only that, but she doubted Gohan would be supportive. When the news came out, shit was going to hit the fan.

“I guess. I’ll try later tonight then.” Marron giggled. “I’m kind of hoping for a wedding in February now.”

Gotin felt a chill. It was January now. In one month, Vegeta would be her mate. It seemed too good to be true. “Promise me that you’ll get the date changed.” She didn’t know if she could take it if she had to wait longer. Sleeping next to Vegeta was one thing, but belonging to him was another.

Marron smiled. “I’ll try. If Trunks falls the way you say he will, I can pretty much guarantee it.”

* * *

 

Trunks put away a couple of things in his briefcase. It had been a long day at the office. After lunch, he had to put out a couple of company fires. It was a real mess. All he wanted to do was go home.

As he left the building, the CEO was shocked to find a girl standing there. Candy was glaring at him. “What is your problem? I have tried to call you over the last month.”

Trunks rolled his eyes. “I told you we were done.” He wasn’t going back to that now that he was so close to the prize. “You aren’t even that good to begin with.”

Candy’s eyes narrowed. “I thought you said that Marron was a bore, or did you find yourself another hole?”

Trunks growled at hearing her words. “You know, there’s more to life than holes.” He never thought he would say those words, but here he was saying them. “How about you do yourself a favor and keep away from me and my bride?”

“I’m the maid of honor.” Candy grinned. “You’ve got a while to change your mind though. The wedding is in July. A lot can happen in that amount of time.” The bridesmaid chuckled. “You’ll come back to me, Trunks. You prefer rough sex. You can’t have that with Marron.”

Trunks sighed as the pinkette left. He didn’t like agreeing with her, but Candy had a point. There was a lot of time between his marriage to Marron and now. He would have brought up changing the date, but he knew how much she liked the idea of July. Before, it all had to do with Gotin. He had wanted to give his best friend time to stop the wedding, but now he could care less about that. Finally, he accepted the fact that Gotin didn’t want him that way.

Getting in his capsule car, Trunks began to head home. He hoped there was something good for dinner. Now that Marron shared the kitchen with Gotin, things were bound to be easier. Although, it would be hard on them when Gotin finally left to be with her boyfriend. Trunks chuckled to himself. His dad was going to take that the hardest. He swore that Gotin had his father spoiled. She was always making his food the way he liked. Back when his mother was alive, he distinctly remembered how many times his mother messed up his father’s food on purpose. It usually got his father mad, but it was always funny. It only happened when mom had to fix the gravity room though. Bulma always had payback for her husband when he broke things.

The CEO landed his car and pocketed it. He could already sense Gotin and Marron in the kitchen. Bra was with the nanny upstairs, while his father was sitting in the dining room. That was a little odd. Normally, his old man would be in the gravity room. He didn’t think too much of it though. Vegeta must have been hungry.

Trunks found his way to the kitchen, just to find Marron putting together some orange dessert. She had whipped cream on her cheek. Not paying attention to anyone else. He came up behind her and licked off the cream. “More orange?”

Marron giggled as she let him kiss her neck. “I thought you would be late.”

“I got everything fixed early,” Trunks stated as Gotin took what appeared to be roast out of one oven. His friend put one roast down before grabbing three more out of different ovens. The way Gotin had dressed was different. Again, her cleavage was gone, but she was still showing a lot of leg.

Gotin gave Trunks a smile. “I’m trying out a new detergent. I told Marron to watch for your allergies,” she teased. “Since you sleep with her, she can tell me about your hives.”

It was weird. Gotin hadn’t been this friendly with him in a long time. He pushed that thought to the side. It was too late. If Gotin wanted him now, she had lost her chance. “Good to know.”

Marron grabbed Trunks’s hand. “We need to talk.” He didn’t like the sound of that, but allowed her to pull him into another room. What could she possibly want?

“Is everything okay?” the CEO asked. He felt worried. Did she know about his past? If so, he could prove that he wasn’t that person anymore.

“Yes, its fine.” Marron turned red. “I was just wondering if you would want to…maybe…move up the wedding.”

Trunks’s eyes went wide. “Really?” He couldn’t believe it. She wanted to move up the date. “When?”

“I…I was thinking next month.” The blonde could tell he was floored. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I jus-” Her sentence was stopped as he started kissing her. Marron found herself pulling his jacket down. It appeared that he liked this idea a lot.

“Marron and Trunks kissing in a tree!” Bra said bouncing off the walls. The nanny shook her head. Vegeta had allowed the girl to go to a candy store on the way home. After giving her 20 large pixy sticks, there was no stopping the small girl. “K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

The couple turned red as Bra jumped off the walls like Spiderman before heading into the kitchen. “I swear, one of these days, your father will stop spoiling her.”

“I highly doubt it,” Trunks stated. “She looks like my mother. Of course Dad’s going to be biased.”

Zelma shook her head, following the couple into the dining room. Once there, Marron gave Gotin a wink, which didn’t go unnoticed by Vegeta. The prince wondered what was going on, but decide to leave it for after dinner. He had plans for his lover. His shopping hadn’t just been for Bra. He had snuck away to buy some very special lingerie for tonight.

Dinner would have gone by smoothly, if it wasn’t for Bra jumping off the walls every five minutes. After that, Vegeta agreed to never give his little girl that much sugar again before dragging her off to the gravity room to train. He was surprised to discover that she had a hidden knack for fighting and declared that she was going to train every day from now on.

Gotin only rolled her eyes as she tucked in the small girl. Everyone else was already in bed by the time Bra had been subdued. As she left the girl’s room, the half-blood found her lover leaning against the wall with a grin on his face. He had plans for her.

Vegeta offered her his hand and Gotin took it without a thought. The couple headed to their  play room. The prince opened the door and locked it behind them. He had already laid out the lingerie for her to wear and waited for Gotin to change.

The Son gave him a smile as she changed her clothes. This wasn’t just any lingerie. This pair had a very special design. “Did you want to do some role playing, Master?”

Vegeta salivated at her words. The dark black leather was highlighting her pale skin. The prince pulled out some handcuffs. “Lay down with your arms and legs out.”

Gotin did what he asked, feeling giddy at the feeling of the cold metal against her skin. She was cuffed to the headboard as the prince placed himself between her legs. Vegeta had complete control over the situation right now. “The safe word is wedding.”

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. “And why is that?”

“Because, Marron and Trunks just moved up the wedding day,” Gotin said with a smile.

The prince froze. He knew exactly what this meant. “When?” he began.

“Next month,” Gotin answered. She expected her prince to kiss her, but instead, Vegeta grabbed her legs. He pushed them up, lining her womanhood up with his lips. She had no time to relax as he began to devour her heat. His tongue was everywhere. She could feel him twisting it around her pearl as he collected all of the juices coming from her. Her ass was squeezed as she cried out in pleasure. Before she knew it, his teeth had begun to bite down. It wasn’t too hard, but it was enough to send chills down her spine. While this was going on, Gotin knew to keep in character. “Master…Veggie…oh, yes, Master.”

Vegeta chuckled darkly as he jetted his tongue in and out of her core. Each time it felt like he gathered more of her taste. She was addicting and soon, she would be his. This day was getting better and better.

Gotin whimpered, that tongue slowed as he lowered her body. His fingers were toying with her now as he slapped the inside of her thigh. “Oh, I…Master.” She wanted more. She wanted to touch him, but couldn’t because her arms were secured to the bed, giving him complete control over her body. She felt excited though. It was almost as if her pleasure was increased. Between watching and feeling, Gotin was being overloaded with sensations. 

Vegeta groaned. The desire in her eyes was astounding. He grabbed her hips, slamming himself inside. “Fuck.”

“Veggie…Oh, yes,” Gotin moaned as her back arched against the mattress. He was so far away, but at least she could still wrap her legs around his waist. Each thrust filled her with more desire than the last. “Veggie…more…oh, I…I…Vegeta.”

The prince slowed, waiting for her to say what he wanted. He smacked her thigh, earning him more moans. “Who am I?”

“Master, please…OH!” His hips slammed into her again as she remembered what he wanted. “Mast…Oh…oh, yes.” She couldn’t help herself. It all felt so good. “Veggie…oh, Veggie-kun!” she cried out as she came. Everything turned white as what felt like an earthquake happened inside of her.

Vegeta growled, losing himself deep inside. He wanted her to call him master at the end, but couldn’t help but fall over the edge when she said that nickname. It was as if she had him trained to do so. He milked himself dry, listening to her coo until he pulled himself out. Slowly, he removed her handcuffs. “So one month then?”

Goten smiled as she pulled him down against her. “Yes…one month and I’ll be yours forever.” Vegeta leaned down and kissed her, practically nuzzling into her until they passed out for the night.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Videl tried to hold back her anger. She couldn’t believe this. How the hell had she not noticed? Her husband had taught her Ki. When did her daughter learn how to mask such a thing? “PAN! What did you do?!” Chocolate icing fell from the ceiling as she noticed her daughter covered in what appeared to be cake batter.

“Look, Mommy, cake!” Pan said with excitement. She hoped her mother was excited to get the cake she had planned for her.

Videl was seething. She just wanted one day without some kind of misfortune happening to her house. Just one day where Pan didn’t destroy a room in the house. She watched her daughter get down from the stool she was on and walked over to her, leaving child-sized batter foot prints in her wake. “What did you think you were doing?”

“I was making a cake for you and Daddy!” Pan said with a grin. “Grandpa Satan showed me.”

Videl’s eyes flashed, this was the last time that her father was allowed to look after her little girl. She grabbed Pan from the floor and ran the girl down to the bathroom. Getting that sticky batter out of her child’s hair was going to be close to impossible. As she rounded a corner, Videl heard the phone ring. She cursed under her breath, imagining her father to be on the line. She wanted to snap him in half right about now. As she drew the water, Videl grabbed the phone. “IF YOU THINK YOU’RE WATCHING HER AGAIN, YOU CAN THINK AGAIN!”

“Wow, someone’s in a bad mood,” Gotin said on the other line.

Videl turned red, but not with anger. “I thought you were someone else.”

“Bad day?” Gotin giggled. She knew something had to have happened for Videl to be angry. Her sister-in-law had a much better temper than she did when they were younger.

“You could say that. I just want one day where something doesn’t go wrong.” Videl sighed. “What am I going to do? Gohan has an event for work, but I can’t leave Pan with your parents as they’re busy, Piccolo is visiting Namek, and I can’t leave Pan with my father.”

Gotin could tell Videl was at the end of her rope. “Why don’t you bring her over to Capsule Corp? I bet that she would have fun with Bra.”

“You really don’t have to do that. Pan can be a handful,” Videl began.

“And Bra isn’t?” the half-blood giggled. “You seem to forget that I used to be a handful for my parents. I think I can handle two little girls.”

Videl almost laughed. “Yeah, I will say that you and Trunks were real terrors.” Memories of the two mocking her and Gohan after they kissed come to mind. “Is the nanny going to be there?” She had met Zelma on a few occasions, but really didn’t know much about the elderly woman. The idea of someone that age looking after two crazy little girls didn’t sound like a good idea.

“Oh, Zelma’s off on vacation,” Gotin explained. The older woman was taking a lot of time off due to some family gathering of hers. The half saiyan didn’t mind though. It allowed her to get closer with Bra. “So, it would just be me watching them.”

Videl finally smiled. “You could probably let them in the gravity room for a bit. Don’t tell your mother or my dad, but I want her to learn a bit of fighting. It may help her get rid of that extra energy.”

“I can understand my mom, but why your dad?” Gotin asked. She thought Satan would be thrilled to have Pan training.

“Gotin, you know my dad. That’s one of the worst possible teachers for her and you know it.” Videl cringed as the scenario came to mind.

“I guess I can have Vegeta take them in. He trains with Bra once a day now, so another kid shouldn’t be too much to ask,” Gotin said, hearing the oven beep.

“Vegeta?” Videl asked. “In what universe would he be happy to go along with that?” The saiyan seemed like the last person who would want to help others.

“Trust me, if it comes from me, he’ll do it,” Gotin said before mentally cursing herself. Videl didn’t need to know about her relationship with the prince. “I can always withhold dinner.”

Videl laughed on the other end. “That’s bound to do it. Last time I checked, you cook just as well as your mother.” Of course, Vegeta would give into something like that. Saiyans did think with their stomachs.

Gotin smiled. “So what time should I expect my niece?” She was already coming up with all kinds of plans for the three of them. Gotin bet if she worked on a couple of cakes, they could have a tea party or something along those lines.

“I’ll be there tomorrow morning, bright and early. I’ll bring a bag of clothes since I don’t know when Gohan and I will be back,” Videl began.

“Just make it a sleep over, you and my brother can have some alone time.” The half-blood giggled, knowing that she had just made her sister-in-law blush.

“If you think you can handle them for that long.” Videl felt excited. When was the last time she and Gohan had gotten some time alone? It had to be years at this point.

“I take care of the Briefs household. How hard can it be to look after 2 little girls?”

* * *

 

Vegeta grumbled in his gravity room the next morning. Gotin had told him about Pan coming over and he wasn’t thrilled with the idea. This just meant that he had to keep his hands to himself. It didn’t help that he was horny. He wanted to push his girlfriend against the sink in the kitchen and take her hard. If he still had a tail, it would be flicking from his frustration and annoyance.

Gotin giggled as she had plans for her prince later on that night, but she didn’t want to spoil him just yet. Pan was now in the living room with Bra and things were going well. The half-blood opened the door though, to find a massive mess. “What did you two do?”

Pan turned red as did Bra. “We were just doing some finger painting, Aunt Gotin.”

Bra pointed to one she did on a nearby wall. “I made a kitty.” Her kitten was lounging in the kitchen at the moment, but she still couldn’t get her cat to speak. Eventually, she would learn the secret of her kind’s purring.

Gotin sighed as she hoped that paint would come off the wall. As she laid down some sandwiches, the half saiyan got to work, clearing her niece’s and soon to be stepdaughter’s mess from the wall. She worked the sponge, roughly, but it appeared that the wall would need to be repainted as the outlines of the finger painting was still there. Gotin was going to try and calm herself as she heard something bust in the other room. Her face darted to the couch to find empty plates and missing girls.

Panicked, Gotin stood up and tried to sense where the girls had gone. Apparently, they were in the kitchen. A scream came from that room, followed by a crash. The half-blood ran into the kitchen to find the roast she had put in on the floor with the broken dish under it. Pan had a cut on her from the broken glass, while Bra’s hands were burnt.

Quickly, she scooped both crying girls over to the sink, so she could clear their wounds. Pan was easy, but since Bra had burns on her hands, it was a lot harder. Meanwhile, Gotin could sense that something else in the room was broken. She had heard a crash when she was still at the wall. After the girls seemed to forget their pain, Gotin investigated. She found a vase that had been sent to the floor and discovered that was what had cut Pan. Quickly, she cleaned up the mess, so she could return to watching the girls.

Gotin’s day had turned into a living hell as she finally greeted the girl’s naptime as if it was the only escape from this place. As Pan and Bra fell asleep, Gotin nodded off. The half-blood molded into the couch as she snored.

Bra rolled over, grinning at Pan. “You want to see Mommy Bulma’s lab?”

“Do I!” Pan got up and followed Bra into the laboratory on the west side of the house. “So this belonged to your mommy?”

“Yes, Daddy said I can use it more when I get older,” Bra explained proudly. The young girl wanted to show off some of the equipment. The princess grabbed a vial with a needle on it. “We just need some blood.”

“You’re not poking me,” Pan said, backing up.

“But we need a sample,” Bra said, feeling disappointed.

“Aunty Gotin can give you one. She’s still asleep,” Pan stated, only to relax as Bra liked her idea. The two crept out of the lab and found Gotin still sleeping on the couch. Bra grabbed her new mommy’s hand and pricked it, getting a bit of blood in the vial.

The two hurried back into the lab, placing the vial in a machine. “This thing will tell you anything about your body. Daddy said mommy used it a couple of times, once for Trunks and once for me,” Bra said proudly.

“Why would she need it for that?” Pan asked. She didn’t understand how a body could tell someone about another person.

“Daddy said mommy tested it to see if I was there or not. I think it has to do with where babies come from,” Bra stated as the machine beeped.

Pan giggled. “Daddy turned red when I asked him that. He said they come from a garden.”

Bra cocked her head questioningly. “That’s weird. My daddy says they’re from space.” Her curiosity had her wanting to figure out if that was true or not. Paper came out of the machine and Bra took it. At her young age, she had already mastered reading…not that anyone needed to know that. It was just better for everyone else to read stories to her. Bra read the page and smiled big. “If this is right! I’m going to be a big sister!”

“Wouldn’t that mean I have a cousin?!” Pan asked, not understanding any of the weird lines what were on the page. She could read Japanese, but for some reason the page was in a different language. “How can you read that?”

“Oh, some of Trunks’s papers for Capsule Corp are in something called English. I just get in his briefcase from time to time and find all kinds of words,” Bra explained. She was still really excited. Papa and Gotin were going to give her a brother or sister. “We can’t say anything though. I don’t think Mommy Gotin would want to ruin the surprise for Daddy.” She did have to wonder when Gotin would be going to space to bring back the baby.

“I can keep a secret!” Pan said as they cleaned up the lab. “Just like the time you melted that chocolate muffin and placed it in Camille’s seat.” The two laughed as they remembered the snotty heiress that Trunks used to date. She never came back after that incident, since everyone thought the woman shit her pants. It probably didn’t help that Gotin had lent Bra a woopy cushion that the small girl squeezed as the heiress sat down.

As they left the lab, Gotin rolled over and woke up. She glanced around, before calling out to the girls. Pan and Bra walked in with smiles. “We just went to use the potty,” Bra lied.

Gotin relaxed. “Why don’t we watch a movie?” That would keep the girls distracted for long enough…at least she hoped.

* * *

 

Vegeta noticed that Gotin looked worn out from her day. It appeared that Bra and Pan had been little terrors. He would have helped her, but couldn’t help but let her have a taste of her own medicine. The prince remembered the days of watching her and Trunks during their pranking stage. It wasn’t a fond memory.

The prince decided he would put the girls to bed, only to find that they were perfect angels for him. They must have known that nothing was going to get passed him. A fact that Gotin and Trunks learned quickly.

As the prince returned to his room, he found Gotin getting out of the shower. He grinned at her. “Looks like you had fun today.”

“They’re terrors!” Gotin cried. She walked over to the dresser, planning to put on a nightgown, but froze as Vegeta came up behind her. His lips found her neck, while going down her shoulder in the sweetest way.

“You seem stressed, why don’t I help you with that?” Vegeta heard his girlfriend moan as his hands landed on her hips.

Gotin welcomed the distraction. “If you must.” The half-blood allowed him to pick her up and take her to bed. His hands were touching everywhere as his mouth trailed down her body. She whimpered feeling as his tongue tasted every inch of her skin. Each second, her suffering from the day began to fade away.

Vegeta pulled his lover’s legs up, opening her deep cavern for him to look at. Her arousal was clear as he began to lap at her sensitive clit. Under him, she was gripping the sheets. The prince twisted his tongue, pushing it inside of her and collecting as much of her as he could. The wetness from her core was growing as he began to suck down on her pearl.

“Vegeta…oh, Veggie…” Gotin moaned. His tongue was everywhere. All she could process was the pleasure going up and down her spine. “Please…”

The prince chuckled as he sent his tongue down the length of her core once more before climbing on top of her. Vegeta took no time in pushing in, taking pleasure in her moans. “Say it.”

“Veggie…oh, Veggie.” Gotin moaned, tossing her head back into the pillows. “Deep, yes, Veggie,” she panted as his hips moved faster, thrusting his cock as deep as it would go. How did she live without him before? Gotin really didn’t have a clue. “Oh… more.”

The prince pulled himself up. “Oh, yeah… fuck.” Gotin was laying there grasping for his stomach as he slammed himself inside. His lover’s boobs were jiggling around as he continued to take her. This was perfect. Every time he fucked her, it was perfect.

The half-blood felt her insides tingle as the bed shook. Her body tightened as she called out to him one last time. “Veggie-kun!” Gotin gave in, letting her pleasure take her in more ways than one. She thrashed against the sheets as she heard him groan. Warmth filled her as he lost his seed inside of her. Gotin purred, as he collapsed on her. She didn’t want him to pull out just yet. “You know, if you keep doing that, I’ll end up pregnant.”

She expected Vegeta to scoff at that, but he only grinned. “It’s not like we don’t have the room.” Gotin gasped as he pulled himself free. “Besides, the boy will be married in 2 weeks. Everyone will know about us soon enough.” He wasn’t sure if she would like what he had to say. She was still young. For all he knew, Gotin didn’t want a child…especially after her day with Bra.

The half-blood pulled him closer as they kissed. “If that’s the case…how about you lay on your back for a bit.”

Vegeta smirked. “I thought you were tired.” The prince only chuckled as he moved over the way she wanted. His lips went dry as she began to suck on him. It appeared he had said the right words after all.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Finally, the big day was here. Capsule Corp was full of people as the wedding of Trunks and Marron took place. Gotin had never seen it this decorated in all of her life. It didn’t even look like the same place. As she finished getting dressed, the half-blood knew there would be some objections to what she was wearing. Marron would understand though. When the wedding was over, Gotin would become the prince’s forever. Butterflies flew around in her stomach. The words girlfriend and boyfriend would no longer apply… they would be husband and wife. Chills went down her spine as she thought of Vegeta being hers forever.

Finally, she found the courage to leave her dressing room. All of Marron’s friends were still her bridesmaids, but Gotin chalked that up to the blonde being more trusting than others. Until Trunks admitted his infidelity, Marron would remain at his side. It was kind of sad, but in the end, no one else could put up with Trunk’s shit like the blonde could.

Gotin walked out to find her seat, only to run into her family. Her dad had a goofy grin on his face as he joked around with her mother. The half saiyan knew this was probably the last time she would see him smile for a while. He wasn’t going to be happy when he discovered that his rival was going to be his son-in-law.

Chichi turned around and smiled at her daughter… until she saw her outfit. “Honey, white is usually reserved for the bride.” The last thing the housewife wanted to hear was more rumors.

“I know; Marron said she was fine with it though.” The white dress came to her knee, but there was a slit up one side. Gold trim came underneath her bust, leaving a fair amount of cleavage.

Videl looked over the white dress as well. “Don’t you think someone is going to mistake you for the bride?”

Gotin giggled, causing her family to think she was laughing at their words, instead of laughing at the fact that she kind of was a bride. “Don’t worry about it. I just felt like feeling pretty today, that’s all.”

As everyone moved around for the ceremony, Gotin didn’t sit with her family. Instead, she waited up front with the Briefs. Trunks stared at her for longer than he had in months. The CEO thought maybe this was Gotin trying to tell him something, only to freeze in place as the music began to play. Out came his sister and Pan, who were dressed as flower girls, followed by the string of bridesmaids. Bra walked over and got on Vegeta’s lap, while Pan got on Gotin’s.

As Marron came down the aisle, everyone stood. Gotin just picked up her niece as the prince picked up Bra. Marron was in a very conservative dress. Everything on her was covered up as she made it to Trunks. Krillin gave Trunks Marron’s hand and went to sit down next to 18.

As the vows were said, Gotin found herself looking at Vegeta, only to find that he was looking at her. Each word uttered by the priest was echoing in her head, words of love and trust came to mind. In only a few hours, she would be his. Vegeta’s stare was intense as he looked at her. He had to be counting down the minutes until he marked her as his own.

Bra placed her hand between them. “Daddy, Gotin, the wedding is over,” she stated.

Gotin found that it was indeed over. Trunks and Marron had rings on their fingers. People were clapping. The two were in the middle the kiss that would join them as a married couple. Gotin smiled at the two of them. She really did wish the best for Marron. The blonde had done well in seducing Trunks to listen to her. Now it was on Trunks to keep it in his pants.

The wedding party moved into the reception area. As Vegeta took Bra to their table to grab some food, the prince watched his soon to be mate saunter over to Marron. Gotin had to want to congratulate the girl.

The half-blood walked up to Marron, only to receive a glare from 18 and Krillin. They had noticed her choice of attire. Gotin chose to ignore them though. It wouldn’t do her any good to get in either of their faces. She was about to be a saiyan princess. She would hold herself accordingly.

Marron gave her friend a smile. “Is that new?” the blonde asked, looking at the silver chain around her neck.

“Yes, I had to wear this one as the other one is still being fixed. It was really expensive, so it’s going to take more work to fix it as the materials were harder to come by,” Gotin stated, not looking at 18.

“I hope your boyfriend wasn’t too angry about it,” Marron said with a knowing smile. She knew the prince had no idea about how the necklace got broken. If he did, her mother would be dead.

“He got over it. He stewed on it for a while, mainly because he put a lot of thought into it,” Gotin said. “But enough about me, how does it feel to be finally married?”

“Fantastic!” Marron said, smiling at her. “I hope the Bahamas are ready for us though. I know I’ll need a good bathing suit and sunscreen.” The blonde had a point, she was very pale.

“Just add it to the company card. I just hope that you enjoy the present I got you both,” the half-blood said with a smile. She had gotten something extra special for the bride to take off for her groom later.

18 rolled her eyes. “You know, we were having a **family** moment until you showed up.” She placed herself between the half saiyan and her daughter. “How about you go find yourself another man to go after?”

Gotin raised an eyebrow. “I have a boyfriend…” she began.

“Stop with the act. We all know you’re after Trunks. Give up! You lost to my daughter, you fucking slut!” 18 slapped Gotin across the face, only for more than one snarl to ripple throughout the building.

Chichi ran up to the android and smacked the android across the face. “How dare YOU!” The two women’s argument turned into a fist fight quickly as Chichi and 18 rolled around on the floor.

Krillin looked over at Goku. “Control your wife!”

Goku growled. “Control yours.” He crossed his arms. He had grown sick of how his daughter was being treated. Sure, Gotin was dressed in white, but it didn’t appear that she was going after Trunks at all.

Gohan had come over to watch the display only to cheer his mother on. “Nice hook mom!”

“Get her 18!” Launch called out as the two continued their fight.

“Show her what a saiyan’s wife can do!” Goku chimed in.

Vegeta, who had noticed the commotion, walked over to the sound. He grinned as he watched the fight. Something must have finally happened. His eyes found Gotin, and he found her cheek red. He growled. Someone had touched her. 18 was about to gouge Chichi’s eyes as the prince grabbed her wrist and twisted her upwards. “I thought we had a deal.” His voice was deadly as he twisted her wrist, not caring if he broke it. “I gave you a clear warning.”

Chichi pulled herself up and dusted off her dress. She was surprised at how livid Vegeta was. “I’m sorry, Vegeta. I shouldn’t have been so…” Chichi began.

“I wasn’t talking to you, Harpy.” His eyes were only on the android. “This is my son’s wedding. I told you on more than one occasion to leave Son Gotin alone.”

Krillin walked over, preparing himself to attack Vegeta. Not that he could win, but he had to try something. The shorter man was going to jump up but Goku grabbed his jacket. “I don’t see how you can keep defending her, when she shows up to a wedding in white. She clearly wants Trunks for herself. She’s a gold digging, no good…” Krillin froze as Goku snarled at him. Maybe talking bad about his best friend’s daughter wasn’t the best way to go.

Gotin sighed. “Dad, Vegeta, you can let them go. We’ve caused enough of a commotion, and this is Marron and Trunk’s day.” She looked away, feeling embarrassed. She knew that 18 hated her, but knowing how Krillin felt hurt. He was almost like an uncle to her… at least she thought he was.

The prince let go of 18, but kept up his glare. “One more step, and I won’t be merciful.” He stalked away, feeling more pissed off than he had in a while.

Goku let go of Krillin, not giving his friend a second glance. His eyes found their way to Chichi before walking over and helping her fix her dress. There were a couple of tears. It was a shame. He had saved up the money to get her this dress. Chichi looked so happy to have gotten something new. Gotin walked up to her mother with a sad look on her face. “Let me see if I can mend it.”

Chichi gave her daughter a smile. After everything she had put her little girl through, the housewife was surprised that Gotin still loved her. “It’s fine. I’ll just think of these as some battle scars.” Chichi walked over to Goku and gave him a kiss on the cheek. How about we go get something to eat, then?”

Gotin smiled at her parents as they walked off. She needed to get back to the prince. Vegeta’s anger never needed to go unchecked. The results could be disastrous.

Krillin looked at his wife, who was clearly pissed about the series of events, But at the same time, there was a stinging guilt that was going through him. Goku clearly was angry with him. “Now, Gotin, so we’re clear…” he began, only to find that she wasn’t even looking at him.

“I get it, I’m a slut,” Gotin snapped at both of them. “Believe what you want about me, but if you hurt my mother again, I will end you.” She planned to walk away, but 18 grumbled something under her breath. “You know, at one time, I thought our families were one and the same. Thanks for showing me that you’ve never thought of me as if I was your own. I was clearly mistaken.” Finally, she pulled away from them, leaving the two of them in the hallway.

Krillin looked down. He had no idea that Gotin thought of him that way. His friendship with Goku appeared to be in shambles now and it looked like there was no way to repair it. 18 winced. Her wrist was still in pain. The shorter man found his resolve. His family was the one under attack here. He would confront Vegeta. Tien and Yamcha would be willing to help. They didn’t care for the prince either. “How about we go get some cake?”

18 gave him a smile. It looked like everyone had fallen under that whore’s spell. She would find a way to reveal the truth. Son Gotin wasn’t going to make a fool of her.

* * *

The reception had returned to normal and the party resumed. Couples were dancing as Vegeta sat at his table. Bra was running around the party with Pan and he was ready for this day to be over with. After he watched Trunks stuff some cake into Marron’s face, he was ready to take his own bride upstairs and finish what he started.

Gotin came over to him, placing a milkshake on the table. She gave him a grin. “You know, you were very dominant earlier.” Even if that moment was hard on her family, that didn’t mean that she couldn’t admire her prince.

Vegeta frowned. “That bucket of bolts needed to be put in her place.” He watched as she sucked on the straw of her drink. “I doubt that she’s finished though.”

Under the table cloth, Gotin felt the prince’s hand on her thigh. It was always nice to feel his bare hands against her skin. “Are you asking for a reward?”

Vegeta thought to himself about what they could do later tonight when she looked around before ducking under the table. “What are you…?” He stopped mid-sentence as she unbuckled his belt. Gotin was planning on doing that here?! “This isn’t the place…” he began, only to feel his zipper come free, followed by her warm, soft hand surrounding him. His girlfriend was stroking him softly, making him hard as she kept going. The prince had to bite his lip as she toyed with him. There was no way he could show any signs of his growing pleasure to the crowd around them.

Gotin stared at his cock under the table, grinning at the precum that was already dripping from it. She closed her eyes, sampling it with her tongue. Above her, she could hear her lover groan. The half-blood dragged her tongue down his shaft, feeling herself grow wet. She couldn’t help it. She wanted him badly.

Vegeta leaned against the table as he tried to stay composed. Her lips were teasing him just right. It was hard to keep his breathing in check. “Hey, Vegeta.” His eyes went wide as Kakarot stood on the other side of the table. “Have you seen where Gotin went? I wanted to see if she wanted to dance with her dad.”

The prince groaned as at that moment, the temptress in his trousers was running her tongue into the dip of his cock. “I…I don’t…know.” He tried to close his eyes. The last thing he wanted to see right now was his lover’s father.

“Oh, she was just here,” Goku said, looking over his rival. “Are you okay?”

“YES!” Vegeta almost shouted as she pushed the head of his cock into her mouth and sucked. “Yes, I’mmm, fine,” he almost moaned. This was torture… the sweetest torture he would ever know.

Goku raised an eyebrow. “I think you need a glass of water or something.” He turned to find his wife coming up to him. “Did you find Gotin?”

“No, I think she went for a walk. I know that 18’s going to try and find her,” Chichi stated. She knew that her daughter knew how to fight, but that didn’t mean that she liked this situation.

Vegeta cursed as she bobbed her head on him. He could feel himself at the back of her throat. It was hard to keep his voice down. She was controlling her ki expertly, not giving away her position. She swallowed around him, making him slam his head against the table.

“Vegeta, are you sure that you’re alright?” Chichi asked, the man looked like he was going to pass out.

“Yes, oh, yeah,” Vegeta panted. That devilish tongue had been joined by her free hand on his balls. He groaned one more time as he lost himself down her throat. He panted as his seed was milked dry. Gotin wasn’t wasting a single drop of him. She was practically savoring him as she licked him clean. The prince didn’t notice that he had been sweating so much, but didn’t think of it as he took a deep breath. She was going to get it when they went upstairs.

Goku and Chichi looked at each other and shrugged. “I’m going to take Chichi to dance. Tell me if you see Gotin.” The two walked up as the prince felt his bride fix his pants. He looked around, motioning for her to come out.

Gotin giggled. “Did you enjoy yourself?” From what she gathered, he really enjoyed her tasting him.

Vegeta grumbled. “We could have been caught.”

“But we weren’t.” She grabbed her milkshake and drank some of his taste off her lips. Gotin wished it could have remained, but it might give them away.

Bra wandered over with Goku and Chichi after the dance. “What is that?” the little girl asked.

“It’s a milkshake,” Gotin answered.

“So, you went to make yourself a milkshake?” Goku asked. “I can go for one of those right now.”

The cold drink almost came out of Gotin’s nose as she thought about the context of those words. “You could say that. I was going to get one for Vegeta, but he already had one.”

The prince turned red. There was no way that he was going to say anything. He could already see what the half-blood was doing. This was the last place for Kakarot to find out that he was in a relationship with Gotin.

“I want one!” Bra stated, jumping up and down.

“No!” Vegeta snapped, but recovered quickly. “You’ve had enough sugar.”

Bra frowned, only for Gotin to stand up and grab her. “What kind do you want?”

“Chocolate!” Bra giggled as Gotin walked off with her.

Vegeta shook his head, only to laugh. “I swear, I’m getting rusty. I can’t put down my foot for nothing anymore.”

Goku sat down as Trunks came over. The young man seemed to be in good spirits. “How’s everyone doing?” the CEO asked. Marron told him about the fight earlier.

“We’re fine,” Chichi said, watching as her daughter came back with Bra. The little girl was giggling into the milkshake she was given, leading to it being dropped all over Gotin’s dress.

Vegeta sighed as the milkshake fell to the floor. “That’s my que.” He stood up and wandered over, grabbing his daughter from Gotin as they walked into the kitchen to clean up the mess.

Trunks sighed. “Do you guys think it’s time my dad started dating again?”

Goku and Chichi looked over at the boy they had seen grow into a man. “What do you mean?” Earth’s hero asked.

“Dad’s just…I think he’s lonely sometimes. He misses mom, which is leading to him spending a lot of time with the nanny. I like Zelma, but she’s practically ancient. There’s no way he could even…” Trunks began as Videl and Gohan came over.

Videl listened to the conversation, noting that something was off. “Where is the nanny, anyway?” Shouldn’t Zelma be watching Bra instead of Gotin? As Videl looked for the nanny, she found her laughing it up with Roshi and some of the old businessmen at the bar. Something didn’t seem right about this. If Zelma was with Vegeta, wouldn’t they be more exclusive?

As Trunks continued to explain everything to the Sons, Videl watched as Gotin came out in a different dress. Bra had gotten a new milkshake, while Vegeta was talking to Gotin about something.

It was then that Videl felt everything click. Gotin had a rich boyfriend. Gotin told her on numerous occasions that she wanted a man…not a boy. Gotin practically lived at the Briefs. Gotin sometimes trained in the gravity room. The man Gotin described was a match. Bra hung off of Gotin as if she was her mother. Gotin could get Vegeta to do anything for her… the former Satan finally knew the truth. Her sister-in-law had feelings for Vegeta.

But that wasn’t the crazy part. As she watched the two talk, Videl took in their expressions. Vegeta had it bad. How could anyone be so blind as to not see it? It was as if the rest of the party had disappeared around them, leaving them with Bra.

Videl turned back to her in-laws, husband, and Trunks. They were all laughing about the idea of Vegeta with the nanny. Videl would have said something, but knew this wasn’t the place. She could tell this was going to be a touchy subject. All she could do was hope that Gotin—and Vegeta—knew what they were doing.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Vegeta made sure to make his exit to the party as quiet as possible. No one needed to know about what his plans were that night… no one except his lover. Gotin would creep up here eventually; this just gave him time to give the room his perfect modifications. His mate wouldn’t be walking tomorrow. He would make sure that she enjoyed every form of pleasure from him. This mating had to be perfect.

The prince began to set up the room, placing new sheets on the bed. They would be dirtied by them multiple times, but that didn’t mean that they needed to start out that way. Vegeta found himself picking out some music that Gotin seemed to like. This would help set the mood, even if they didn’t need it most of the time. The prince had to feel grateful that his kind were nothing like humans. There was no party, just a union of the souls. Vegeta lit some candles before diming the lights. The scene was almost set for him to take his mate. His blood boiled at the idea of being united with his love.

The prince froze at that word… love. Rarely did his kind use it. It was reserved for those of importance. Vegeta had only said those words to one person before now. Bulma had been so shocked back then. It brought back so many memories of being alone with his first wife. Bulma had been like a savior to him. Even if he didn’t know it at the time, she was the one who would save him from destroying himself. After everything that had happened in his life with Frieza and by his own arrogance, Bulma was the one that gave him everything back. The prince thought he wanted power and strength, but never imagined that he would want companions. Love never crossed his mind, not until the woman pushed down the wall inside of him. She made him feel things he had never felt before and was glad to have experienced those things. Vegeta never thought he would want a family, but by the time Bra came, he was content to have one. Loving others had become natural. If it wasn’t for his first wife, nothing would have become of him. He would have never crossed that line. Vegeta never would have gotten stronger without something to fight for.

As the prince collected himself, he promised to never forget his first love while accepting his second. He would give Gotin a better start than he gave Bulma. His late wife had laid the groundwork for this night… even so, he did wish she was here. Not that he would be mating with Gotin if she was, but so that he could at least see her smile one more time. To watch Bulma look over at how much Bra had grown would be a wish that no dragon could ever grant… and it was painful.

The prince sensed her growing closer. The party had to be drawing to a close. Vegeta already knew that Marron and Trunks were taking a plane from the party to their honeymoon. They would be in a place called the Bahamas. Gotin stated to him that she wanted to go some day and he knew that he had to answer her request. The prince couldn’t help but feel happy about the future. He finally had something to look forward to besides watching his kids grow up.

As Gotin got closer, he exited the room. Rose petals coated the floor and he made sure not to step in them as he made his exit. The half-blood was going to be surprised when he carried her to the bed.

When she finally made it, Vegeta looked up and down her body. It wasn’t the dress they had planned for, Bra made sure of that… but it didn’t matter. Soon, it would be freed from her body. The half saiyan was about to become his queen. Goten came closer, looking into those stern, but at the same time, loving black eyes. It was almost as if she was staring at him for the first time. Once they left that bedroom door behind Vegeta, they would be mates. The prince came closer, as did she. It was like they were magnets; the night knew they needed to be close together…that their souls were drawn to each other and never wished to be ripped apart.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up in the air. Gotin found herself being carried to the door. His eyes never left hers as the connection grew. Her heart pounded in her chest from nervousness and excitement. “I…” Finally, she found the courage to say the words she longed to say for months now. The words that she understood that Halloween night. The words that forever belonged to her prince and him alone. “I love you.”

Vegeta stopped in place. His eyes found hers and he smirked. Those words would only leave his lips when he was ready to say them. Now was not that time. Instead, he leaned down, capturing her lips with his own before walking them closer to the door. His arousal had grown upon hearing her words of affection. There was no way he could deny his own feelings towards her, it was best for him to show her that devotion over saying it.

The door closed behind them, allowing Gotin to look around the room. The candles burned softly, setting the tone for the night. This wasn’t one of their wild sex romps. They were going to make love. Vegeta set her on the bed, only for her arms to find their way around his neck. His lips descended on hers, not pushing too hard or too fast. They were going to take it slow and enjoy every second of what was to come.

Gotin whimpered, feeling her body tremble as his hands found the back of her dress. The zipper fell, freeing her back up to his touch. Calloused hands felt better than she could possibly imagine. There was no one else in this existence that she wanted to touch her this was. Being intimate with the prince had consumed her. Just the idea of being his was overwhelming. Each touch ignited more than just her feelings for the man who would be her mate. The half-blood could feel her body pulse from the electricity between them. Her womanhood tightened as her dress was pulled down from her shoulders, freeing her breasts from behind their walls. Soon her body would be exposed to her lover… her prince… her mate. All of this was just too much for her and Gotin was forced to hold back tears of joy. The half saiyan didn’t know how humans like Trunks did this. How did they stand in front of a group of people to swear their lives to each other when this felt so much more intimate? To think that a warrior race had come up with something so passionate was incredible.

Vegeta leaned his lips against her skin, dragging them down her neck. His lover cooed in his arms, she was shaking, but he knew it wasn’t from fear. The prince could smell more than arousal from her. She was more than willing to take this step with him. His months of waiting had finally come to a close. Son Gotin was ready to become his forever. It was strange, in the beginning he was certain of turning her away. Vegeta almost laughed at his own actions. He had been so blind… Of course, he was a man; it was to be expected. The prince trailed himself towards her breasts, taking in the taste of her skin as well as her growing moans. Need was in those moans, asking him for more of him. It was as if Gotin couldn’t get enough. The prince assured her that he would never give her enough, she would grow more addicted to his presence, so addicted that she would never leave his side.

The half-blood whimpered as she was pushed back on the bed. Her eyes drew upward, catching Vegeta as he opened up his shirt. The suit jacket he had from before was already off and the prince was unbuttoning his shirt. Gotin watched while her breathing attempted to recover from his advances. Even the night they made love for the first time didn’t feel this intense. “Veggie…” His finger came over her mouth to silence her. His shirt was tossed into the corner of the room, exposing his muscular form. Gotin couldn’t help but admit how perfect he was. Even if she was strong, it was as if no person could measure up to the perfection that was the prince.

Vegeta stayed back though, grabbing the rest of her dress and pulling it free. He had been happy about her not wearing a bra. This dress had one built in, but there was still the issue of her panties. The prince snuck his hands down her soft legs and grabbed her underwear. Freeing them from her body in one swift movement, Vegeta groaned as her smell intensified.  Gotin’s eyes were watching his every move. His soon to be queen was staring up at him, taking in the sight of him removing his belt. She let out a whimper as the last of his clothing hit the floor, motioning for him to continue what he started.

The prince licked his lips, preparing himself mentally for what needed to take place. Meanwhile, Gotin watched him descend. She knew where he was headed. Her prince had a thing for tasting every part of her and the half saiyan knew she was wet. Gotin mewled as she felt his lips land on her knee, slowly that tongue worked its way up towards her womanhood. She whimpered, not holding back her voice. This wasn’t their play room, so if anyone walked by they would be heard… but the half-blood didn’t care in the slightest. She was about to be mated. The rest of the world no longer mattered.

Vegeta lapped at the nook between her leg and womanhood, he tasted that skin, mentally preparing himself for the taste that was about to grace his tongue. Her sweetness was bound to be intensified this night. The prince took his place, shifting his lips to her folds. Slowly, he dragged his tongue down the crease. Her moans grew, forcing his need to grow. His cock was straining from its wait, but the prince knew not to push. This night was going to be perfect. Vegeta pushed his tongue inside, growling as that taste graced his tongue. Her pearl was already engorged as he ran his tongue against it. He twisted the muscle around the sensitive nub, listening as she called out to him.

“Veg…Vegeta…” Gotin’s back was already arching off the bed. His tongue felt like it was everywhere. Her body was growing wetter as that skilled tongue worked on her core, swirling and twisting in just the right way. The half-blood cried out for her lover, asking for more as he devoured her “Veggie…oh.” Her words seemed to increase his need as his tongue slipped inside of her. The half-blood had grabbed onto the sheets as her toes curled. Gotin gasped lowly as the prince bit down on her clit, only to soothe it seconds later. “Oh… oh, yes.”

Vegeta growled, her body was fantastic. It was just as he expected, she was sweeter. His tongue lapped at her hungrily, it was like he had been starving and was finally filling himself for the first time. The prince lapped up that sweet nectar, allowing his length to grow in size. It took all of this focus to pull away from that opening. He couldn’t spend the whole night going down on her, even if that did sound like fun. As Vegeta pulled away, he stood up. Gotin’s eyes found him stroking his cock. “See anything you like?”

The half-blood pulled herself up. She was flushed from almost cumming. Gotin whimpered softly as she grabbed a hold of his member. She stared up at him, keeping her eyes on his as she lowered her head. The half saiyan began to run her tongue down the back of his shaft. She wanted to put the whole thing in her mouth, but wanted to savor this moment. Instead, she dragged her tongue around his member, allowing every inch of it to come in contact with her tongue. A sharp breath came from above as she grabbed his balls with her free hand and squeezed them slowly. Gotin kept her eyes on his as she began to focus on the head. Precum was pooling there and the half-blood couldn’t stop herself as she gathered it with her tongue. Vegeta groaned as he watched her, his hand found its way to her head, holding her there as she began to suck on the tip. Gotin’s eyes began to close as she got into it. She bobbed her head, taking more of that delicious member into her mouth. His length was more than hard as she kept her tongue between that meat and her teeth.

The prince closed his own eyes. Gotin’s tongue felt better than normal. As she continued to suck on him, even using the back of her throat to swallow around him, Vegeta had to try and get her to stop. He could lose himself down her throat later. Now he wanted to take her. Instead, Gotin hummed, sending vibrations down his cock. “Go-Gotin…oh, fuck,” he groaned, almost ready to lose himself as she pulled off of him with a grin. Vegeta would have been angry with her, but he knew he must have left her on the edge of release as well.

Gotin smiled up at him as she pushed herself back on the bed. “So, how do you want to do this?” She wondered what he had in mind. Taking her from behind was more exciting, while missionary was more passionate. The prince only answered her though, by climbing on the bed and getting on top of her. Their eyes met as he positioned himself at her core. “Please…” she whimpered only to gasp a second later as his member was buried inside of her. “Vegeta…oh.” His hips started out slow, filling her with his entire length. She moaned each time he pressed back in, his speed was increasing with each thrust.

The prince groaned, that tightness was just so wet around him. He nibbled on her neck as he pushed in harder, her cries were addicting as he moved faster. “That’s it…oh, yeah.”

Gotin whimpered as her fingernails dug into his back. “Deep…oh, yes.” Her moans were cut off by his lips, their tongues mingled as his cock pushed in deeper. She was mewling as blood drew from his back, but it seemed that Vegeta’s pleasure was only increased by her actions. Each kiss, each thrust was more passionate than the last. Gotin didn’t want any of it to end. She loved him far too much. The half-blood felt her back arch against the bed as he pulled his lips up. His eyes found hers once more as the prince’s thrusts became harder. “Veggie…oh, Veggie.”

Vegeta growled as his desire grew. He no longer had control of his hips as they rocked into hers. She was meeting his thrusts now as his jaw began to feel a bit of pain. The prince’s eyes wandered, looking for the place he wanted. He found the place, pulling himself up enough so that he could reach the cleavage of her left breast. As Vegeta bit down, he felt a rush of more than just emotions, but the thrill of connection merging them as one.

Gotin moaned, she felt no pain. The only thing that was going through her mind was a newfound connection. It was as if they were linked together by more than just their bodies. ‘I love you.’ Gotin swore she said those words, but soon discovered that wasn’t the case. Her prince was staring down at her, his eyes found hers as he began to take her once more.

Tears of joy began to fall from the half saiyan’s eyes. She knew where those words had come from. “I… Oh, I love you,” Gotin whimpered. She would shout it to the heavens if she had to. His mind was saying it to her over and over again. She was his…forever. “I…Vegeta, I love YOU!” Gotin’s body shook violently as her climax hit her. It felt like she was falling, but she didn’t care. All she could do was cling to her mate as his seed shot inside of her. “Veggie…” She purred, feeling his lips against her neck. He was panting as he slowed his hips. The connection remained as he stayed inside of her.

‘You seemed to have enjoyed that,’ Vegeta thought and grinned. Gotin’s face was reacting to his thoughts, telling him that the mating had been successful. ‘I love you, too.’ He purred as he placed his forehead on hers. It wouldn’t hurt to cuddle before they started round two, would it?

* * *

18 shook her head as she headed down the hall. Trunks and Marron were long gone, but that wouldn’t stop her from finding Gotin. She knew that the whore had to be somewhere in Capsule Corp. It wasn’t the android’s problem that this place was a maze. She reached the end of the hall, only to find Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien. “What are you doing here?” she asked. It wasn’t like her husband to be sneaking around.

Krillin sighed. “We were going to find Vegeta. I didn’t like how he was manhandling you earlier.” He just wanted to put that arrogant jerk in his place.

“We wanted to help,” Yamcha stated. He would just love to punch Vegeta in the face.

18 gave them a smile. “Maybe you can help me find the little slut.” She knew they could sense ki. It would be helpful if they teamed up for this.

Tien sensed the presence of the two across the house from them. “Follow me.” As the group walked, they found a strange steel door on the same floor. What was that even for?

“We do need to stay quiet enough that we don’t wake Bra or her nanny,” Yamcha stated. He was very confused by that door. What could it be used for? What modifications had Vegeta made to the house in Bulma’s absence?

As they got closer, the group froze. Someone was moaning… loudly. A needy sound was coming behind a door as they drew closer to it. What was going on? 18 had no clue. She looked back to the men, all of them looked shocked. The android was about to ask as Gotin’s voice broke through the door. _“I…Vegeta, I love YOU!”_ 18 stood there in shock as the prince grunted, telling them that the duo was finished. The android couldn’t believe it. This wasn’t…this couldn’t be right. Gotin wanted Trunks… she knew the girl was a whore, but this explained why Vegeta kept her around. What an odd thing for a father to want to hook up his son with his bitch.

Purrs came from the room for the next 5 minutes before Gotin let out a gasp. _“Don’t pull out so fast.”_

 _“I’ll be back in there before the night is over.”_ Vegeta chuckled. _“My mate.”_ 18 felt confused by his words, as did the rest. Mate? What did that mean?

 _“So, it’s finally done?”_ Gotin sounded thrilled. _“As a saiyan, I am your wife.”_

Krillin turned pale. How long had this been going on? Guilt and disgust filled him. He had been thinking horrible things about Gotin this entire time and it turned out that she wasn’t after Trunks… but instead she had been seduced by Vegeta for some sick fetish of his.

Yamcha felt angry. When did this start? Did Gotin start dressing like a whore when she started sleeping with Vegeta? That would have been before Bulma had died. Vegeta would have been fucking Goku’s daughter while his wife was on her death bed.

18, on the other hand, was taking in the word wife. Suddenly, Gotin wearing white that evening made sense. Her eyes went wide. Marron knew about this. Her daughter knew about Gotin’s relationship with Vegeta.

 _“You can hear my thoughts, can’t you?”_ Vegeta almost bragged. _“As we are now, you are my mate.”_

Gotin giggled. _“You know, the hard part is just beginning.”_

 _“Kakarot will try to kill me, but he’ll see things my way. Besides, I did get to enjoy deflowering you,”_ Vegeta continued to brag _._

 _“You’re going to be bringing that up every Halloween, aren’t you?”_ Gotin giggled as he began to suck at her neck. _“Did you want to go again?”_

 _“What gave you that idea?”_ Vegeta said, followed by the sound of movement. _“I will have to thank the boy later though.”_

 _“For what?”_ Gotin said, before moaning.

The prince chuckled. _“If he never got engaged, you never would have come to me. He’ll be course with me, fuck, but he’s got his own…ah, mate.”_

 _“Vegg…Veggie…harder.”_ Gotin whimpered as the group heard nothing but loud slapping sounds and the sounds of pleasure.

18 motioned for them to leave and the group walked downstairs in a daze. “What just happened?” she asked. It was way too much to process. It appeared that Gotin began to seduce Vegeta after Trunks ended up with Marron, but she couldn’t help but wonder why that was. 18 turned red as she remembered the necklace she mangled, before turning pale. Vegeta would turn her into a pile of scrap metal if he knew.

Yamcha’s anger had faded with the knowledge that this was a more recent development. It appeared that Vegeta wasn’t the person he thought he was.

Krillin sighed. “We have to tell Goku.” He wasn’t going to let his friend down again. If he knew about this and stayed quiet, their friendship would suffer more than it had.

“No, you aren’t saying anything,” 18 stated. Gotin and Vegeta had planned this in a way that kept Trunks from knowing. They knew it would destroy the wedding and honeymoon as soon as Trunks knew. She would keep the secret as well. “None of you will say a word.”

“But, 18…” Tien began, only to be cut off.

“My daughter just got married. If Trunks finds out now, their honeymoon will be ruined. I say we wait until the honeymoon is over. It will come out then anyway,” 18 stated.

The z warriors kept their eyes to the ground. Krillin couldn’t help but agree with his wife though. They had messed up. If they had been paying attention, then Gotin wouldn’t have been seduced by Vegeta in the first place. He refused to believe that this just happened because Trunks got engaged to Marron. Tien and Yamcha left him with 18 after agreeing to stay quiet. Leaving the two of them with their thoughts in the Brief’s living room.

As they prepared to leave though, Bra came out of the kitchen with a glass of Chocolate milk. She cocked her head to the side. “Did you see Daddy and Mommy Gotin?” She placed her hands over her mouth, dropping her milk on the floor. “Oops! I wasn’t supposed to say anything. I’m good at secrets. Daddy doesn’t even know about brother or sister.”

18 got closer, picking up the girl. “Brother or sister?” Was she talking about Marron and Trunks?

Bra shook her head. “No, Mommy Gotin is about to bring me a baby brother or baby sister.”

Krillin, who had been cleaning the floor, froze in place. “Are you sure I can’t tell Goku?”

“No, it’s a secret!” Bra stated, crossing her arms and giving the smaller man a look that was much like her father’s death glare.

18 couldn’t help but giggle. “You heard the girl, Krillin, no spoilers.”

Krillin groaned as his wife put down Bra and made the girl another glass of milk. Bra ran upstairs with it this time, leaving them alone. “Seriously, I can’t tell my best friend that his daughter was deflowered and impregnated by his greatest rival?”

“Come on, Krillin, don’t you want a good laugh later?” 18 took his hand as they finally left the place. “Besides, I want to watch Vegeta squirm a bit.” She thought of the prince fighting Goku and laughed. Earth’s hero was going to murder Vegeta. She could hardly wait for that kind of revenge.

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Trunks smirked as he looked around the room of their honeymoon suite. They got in pretty late, but that didn’t matter to him in the slightest. They would have plenty of time to enjoy themselves later. He was a bit tired, but at the same time, excited. Marron said they could do it after the wedding and he wanted to see what she would have planned for him.

The room was interesting. They even had a hot tub next to the bed. Trunks planned to ask Marron what she wanted to do next, but froze as he noticed she was gone. His wife had walked into the bathroom for some odd reason. The CEO didn’t think much of it as he started up the hot tub. He could imagine them doing some touching there first before they got down to it. Trunks remembered what his father said. Going slow did seem to increase his pleasure, maybe he should try some other things out in the bedroom.

As Trunks got the bubbles going, the bathroom door opened. Music began to play as the half saiyan turned. His eyes went wide as he looked over what she put on. His wife was in a very revealing set of pink lingerie. That wasn’t the only thing; it was see through. He could see her nipples perking out at him. The CEO felt his member twitch in his pants as she moved closer.

Marron hoped this would work. Gotin did say that she needed to show off as much as possible. Trunks needed to make love to her, not fuck her. She noticed that the water was going and rubbed her body against Trunks’s. “Did you want to take this off?”

The half saiyan nodded as he drooled. His body felt warm as he began to nibble on her exposed neck. Things were beginning to rise in his pants, but he was going to give her time. Marron whimpered as he slowly reached around and unhooked her bra. The catch came free and he took in her bare breasts. He moaned low in this throat as he began to work his way down her chest. Marron was panting above him. The blonde’s whimpers were fueling his growing desire. His tongue found her nipples as he tasted each of those soft mounds. Meanwhile, his hands were heading down her backside, rubbing her lower back and ass. Everything about this felt right. Marron’s fingers were unbuttoning his shirt as he continued to suckle at her breasts. The blonde whimpered, feeling his bare chest. The hot tub was forgotten as they headed towards the bed. She pulled his shirt off and began to work on his belt. The CEO groaned as her hand found his growing member. Slowly, she stroked him, building the heat between them.

Trunks popped his lips off of her breasts, kissing her lips instead. Their tongues met sensually as they fell back on the bed. Her hand was still moving as he toyed with the edge of her underwear. “Is there something I…can…oh, try?” Her fingers were firm around him.

Marron let go of him. It appeared that he was being sincere. She smiled as he began to kiss down her body. The blonde wasn’t sure what he had planned until her underwear was pulled down her legs. He was too far back to try and take her yet, instead it appeared that his face was closer to her womanhood. Trunks spread her legs, kissing down them as he went. The saiyan began to slide his tongue against her folds. “Trunks…”

The CEO groaned. The citrus skin he came to adore was intensified here. Why had he not tried this before? Trunks pushed his tongue forward, tasting her juices. It was as if his tongue had been ignited by the flavor. He crept forward, twisting his tongue against her clit. The tip of his tongue toyed with the nub slowly, listening to each of her moans with longing. Marron’s back was arching off the bed as Trunks found that he couldn’t get enough. The saiyan dragged his tongue down, feeling her hands on his head as he found her core. More of that nectar was seeping out and he lapped it up hungrily. His memory of Marron being dry was long gone. He heard his name over and over again as he pushed his tongue into her core. The blonde’s womanhood was tight. He imagined taking her with his cock and moaned. The vibrations caused Marron to shatter against him. She came, giving him more of her juices. The saiyan devoured her hungrily. He wanted to take her badly, but knew she wanted more touching.

Marron looked down her body. Never would she think she would like this, but each movement of Trunks’s tongue was heaven. She had already come once, and he was still tasting her. Another wave of intense pleasure took her, and it felt like Trunks was never going to stop. Not that she wanted him to stop, far from it. “Trunks…Oh…yes…please,” she whimpered as he pushed a finger inside of her. His tongue had returned to toying with her clit. “Yes…oh.” The finger curled inside of her, finding a place she had never knew existed. Well, she thought the g-spot was a myth, but quickly she was proven wrong. “Trunks…oh, oh…I…I’m…Oh!” Again, the wave came down, crashing over her body. She moaned, loudly. “I want…oh.”

In a daze, Trunks pulled off. Her smell was telling him that there was more to do here. He kissed back up her body, finding her breasts once more. He licked both of them before striping off the rest of his clothes. Marron’s hand stroked him a few times, making him moan. “Marron…can we…?” Normally, he would have had his conquest suck on him, but he didn’t need it here. All he felt was a different kind of intensity.

She pulled him into a kiss. Marron opened her legs, allowing him to rub himself against her womanhood. The blonde whimpered as she felt his hand position him between them. Slowly, he pushed in. “Ah…” she gasped as it entered her. Unlike the last time, there was no pain. He remained in her, kissing her for a few seconds before pulling his hips back slowly. Marron whimpered. She was clinging to him as he began to build a steady rhythm. The blonde cried out. “Trunks…Oh, yes. Yes.”

The CEO mentally cheered as Marron moaned in pleasure. “Ah…oh, fuck,” he groaned, she was still tight around him. The saiyan pushed in a little deeper. She responded well, and he moved a little faster. “Marron…oh.”

The blonde mewled. Her hands ended up going through his hair as he pushed in all the way. “Trunks…Deep…oh, go deeper…OH.” Every single second, she felt like she was falling deeper in love with him. “I…I love you…oh, Trunks.”

The lavender saiyan moved faster at those words. He wanted to finish inside of her. His lips fell on hers as he felt her tight walls begin to clamp down on him. She moaned into his mouth, clinging to him as her body thrashed from its orgasm. Trunks couldn’t take it and lost himself seconds later. He shot his seed inside without a second though. Moans filled the room as the couple slowed down. He had milked himself dry and felt dizzy as he pulled up from the kiss. Trunks was panting as he stared down at her. “I love you.”

Marron smiled. “Oh, Trunks.” She felt him pull out and move to his side, so they could cuddle. She thought about asking for another round, but he looked so…beat. He looked so content, and it was as if he was about to pass out. The blonde cuddled into him, listening to him purr as he slept. Gotin was right. It was worth the wait.

Days went by as the couple enjoyed their trip. At one point, they got a call from home. Trunks answered, but felt very confused. Bra had to be pulling a prank on him. She was about that age. The idea of them having another sibling was absurd, especially since it was with the nanny. His sister said that it was supposed to be a secret and told him not to say anything. He promised her that he wouldn’t say a thing to their father while rolling his eyes. What an odd thing to ask. Bra must have had a bad dream or something of that nature.

“Trunks?” Marron called for him from the hot tub and he put down the phone. He had a honeymoon to get back to. They hadn’t left their room the entire time. Room service had been called for all of their meals. All they did was cuddle and have sex. The blonde was practically starved, while Trunks couldn’t get enough. He would pleasure her at least five or six times a day. This really was the life. Too bad they had to go home in another week. Then it would be back to them going at it once or twice a day. Not that he was going to complain. They did have the rest of their lives to enjoy each other.

* * *

Vegeta chuckled to himself as Gotin came out of the bathroom of the play room in a schoolgirl outfit. He had a tie around his neck and a meter stick in his hand. He was grinning as she came forward, leaning her large breasts near his face. “Oh, teacher, I’ve been a bad girl.”

The prince smirked. “Detention doesn’t seem to be working for you.” He snapped the meter stick against his hand. “I believe some corporal punishment is in order.”

“If you think that will work, Professor Vegeta.” She turned, leaning against the bed frame with her ass in the air. Her underwear could clearly be seen under the short skirt. The prince landed one hit against her ass. “OH! I’ve been. Ah! Naughty. Mm!”

Vegeta felt his cock twitch with each sound she made. Gotin was really made for him. “That you have.” He smacked her again. “These failing grades won’t do.”

“OH! I…I have to…AH! Professor, I have to pass the Ah! Class!” Gotin whimpered, she had cried out with every hit.

“What would you do to get that grade?” The prince grinned, placing one of his hands under her skirt so he could rub her ass. “Do I need to hand out some extra credit?”

“Yes…mmm.” His hand was soothing the pain he had caused. Gotin could already feel wetness between her legs. “Please…oh.” His hand pulled out from her skirt, pulling her underwear down in the process. It remained around her ankles as he smacked her again. “YES! OH!”

The prince was ready to ask her to get on her knees when he felt another presence in their playroom. The prince turned slowly, just to come face to face with the last person he wanted to see right now. “Kakarot!”

Gotin stood straight up. “DAD!” She stared at him in complete shock. She attempted to cover herself, but knew the damage had been done.

Earth’s hero stood there in place. He looked at the meterstick in the prince’s hand. “Why are you smacking Gotin with that?” He was genuinely confused. Did his daughter do something wrong?

“I…I burned the muffins.” Gotin said quickly, coming up with an excuse. It looked like her father was too dense to figure out what they were really doing.

Goku thought that over before turning to Vegeta. “Isn’t that too extreme?” He noticed the tie. “I thought you hated those things?”

Vegeta was beet red. “Kakarot, that’s not the point.”

“But you’ve always hated formal human clothes.” He looked over the prince. “You aren’t even wearing the whole outfit. Chichi would probably shout at you if you showed up anywhere like that,” Goku said, he looked back to his daughter and noticed that something was around her ankles. The earth saiyan looked it over before realizing it was Gotin’s underwear. “You may want to pull those up, Vegeta doesn’t want to…” Goku froze as his mind attempted to connect the dots. “Excuse me.” He instant transmitted away, leaving the couple alone.

“What are we going to do now?” Gotin said, feeling panicked.

Vegeta sighed. “That wasn’t the way I wanted him to find out.” He pulled her against him. “Let’s get dressed. We’re about to get hit with a shit storm.” Gotin was scared. It was up to him to prove to Kakarot that he was a worthy male.

* * *

Chichi paced. Goku as supposed to be bringing Gotin home to have a dinner with them. She had just finished up cooking, while the rest of her family waited. Suddenly, her husband reappeared, but he was white as a sheet. “Goku?” she asked, getting closer to him. Something had to be wrong. She shook her hand in front of her husband’s face, but Goku didn’t respond.

Gohan walked over, doing the same, while Videl stayed in her seat. The former Satan already knew what had to have happened. “Dad, are you okay?”

Goku thought over what he had just seen. “Vegeta was smacking Gotin with a meterstick,” he said.

Chichi looked pissed. “That bastard! Beating my little girl is…”

“She wasn’t wearing underwear…I think they were…” Goku didn’t want to say it. The idea of his rival sleeping with his daughter just seemed beyond comprehension. He must have read the situation wrong.

“You think they were doing what?” Chichi asked, noting how pale her husband was.

“He thinks they’re sleeping together.” Everyone turned to look at Videl. The young woman turned red. “I kind of gathered that at the wedding. Gotin does spend a lot of time with Vegeta, and he’s pretty protective of her.”

Gohan shook his head. “That’s not true…Vegeta likes the nanny…”

“Gohan, dear, was he anywhere near that nanny at the reception?” Videl asked. “The answer is no, but he was everywhere Gotin was.”

Chichi went pale herself. She was thinking back to that day. The horrid memory of her weakness. This had to be some kind of revenge on Gotin’s part. “He must have seduced her!” She refused to believe this was because of revenge. That wasn’t like her little girl.

Gohan growled. “I think it’s time we paid Vegeta a visit.” To think that the prince would sleep with his sister; it was maddening.

Goku nodded. “After dinner, we will go back over there. I would like my energy for this.” The male Sons sat down, stuffing their faces for what they believed to be a night of battle ahead. Goku wasn’t going to allow Vegeta to walk all over them. His rival was sleeping with his little girl, and he wasn’t going to get away from it.

The Sons left together with everyone grabbing Goku so they could IT onto the lawn of Capsule Corp. Videl watched as father, son, and mother practically charged the door. She looked down at Pan. “I’m betting this isn’t how your aunt wanted this to come out.”

The little girl shook her head. “At least I didn’t spill the beans.”

Videl was stunned that her child knew about this, but figured that she learned about it through Bra. Finally, the group was let inside. Gotin came to the door to let them in. Videl had to admit that her sister-in-law looked nervous. Goku attempted to push past his daughter so he could find Vegeta, but the half-blood held her ground. “Dad, calm down.”

“Like hell I’m going to calm down! He’s older than me!” Goku growled.

“Gotin, just let us talk to him,” Gohan said, holding the same glare as his father.

Chichi looked around the front room as Videl walked in. “How did he seduce you?!” she cried out. The housewife wanted someone to blame for this.

Gotin turned red. “He didn’t seduce me. If all of you would just listen to me…” she began only to be cut off.

Vegeta walked down the stairs. “If anyone seduced anyone, it was her,” the prince stated, he wasn’t going to hide. He wasn’t a coward. Kakarot snarled at him. but he didn’t flinch. Instead the prince walked up to his mate, she looked a little out of it for some reason. “This wasn’t how we wanted you to find out, but now that it’s out, you should know that we’re technically married.”

Goku stopped mid growl. “Married? YOU MARRIED MY DAUGHTER!” he snarled.

Chichi began to cry. “Why would you do this? You’re so young!” Sure, the prince looked the same age as he did back then, but as Goku said, he was older than her husband.

“Mom, I…I love him,” Gotin admitted. “The age doesn’t really bother me. We just connect.” She felt a bit dizzy as she spoke. Because of her nervousness, she hadn’t been able to keep anything down. Her stomach hurt while her head began to go.

Vegeta flashed over, grabbing her before she fell over. The Sons seemed surprised at the motion, before realizing that Gotin had passed out. The prince picked her up, taking her to one of the couches in the living room. No one said a word, earth’s hero was just watching in bewilderment at what he was seeing. Vegeta didn’t just take her to a couch, he ran into the kitchen to grab her something. Gotin pulled up her dizzy head as the prince returned. She could tell he looked worried.

Bra walked in, noticing the group of people. She came closer, finding Gotin looking sick. “Mommy Gotin are you okay?” the little girl asked. As Gotin pulled herself up, the girl got on her lap. “You need to get better. How will you go and get baby brother or sister?”

Gotin froze as did Vegeta. “Bra, what are you talking about?” she asked.

The prince looked down at his mate in shock. His daughter covered her mouth. “Bra, what did you do?”

The girl turned red. “But I’m good with secrets…” Bra looked between her father and Gotin, there was no getting out of it. Tears appeared in her eyes. “I was playing in Mommy Bulma’s lab. I wanted to test one of the machines when Pan and I were playing. Mommy Gotin was sleeping on the couch, so we got a blood sample from her and…”

“You stuck me with a needle!” Gotin said in fear. That was one thing she inherited from her father. Watching the scene, Goku cringed at the idea of someone doing that to him in his sleep.

“Yes, we ran a test, and it said you were going to bring me baby brother or sister,” Bra stated. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to show off Mommy Bulma’s things.”

Vegeta had more questions for his daughter, but decided it was best to focus on his mate. He looked down at Gotin, sensing her body. He didn’t know how he missed it before, but there it was… a second Ki. Joy filled him as he smiled down at her. “It appears that there is a second Ki.”

Gotin felt a bit of panic, but was relieved when she saw how happy he looked. “You’re not mad.”

“Why would I be mad? We have enough here to take care of one. We’re mated, so I don’t see any issue there either,” Vegeta said, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

Chichi walked forward, her heart warmed. “I’m going to be a grandma!” she said with excitement. The housewife walked forward as she began to gush about her daughter being pregnant. “We need to celebrate! A baby!”

Goku remained on edge though. Having lost one ally had been hard, but he needed to see more before he thought differently of the situation. Pan looked after her grandmother. “What am I? Chopped liver?” the young girl asked, but her grandmother didn’t hear her.

Gohan, on the other hand, heard the prince’s words. “Did I here you right? You said you mated her?” A long time ago, he went to Vegeta to learn more about saiyan culture. On his wedding night, he agreed to do what was needed with Videl. If this was true, there was no stopping it. If this was true, then Vegeta’s intentions were genuine.

Gotin turned red and nodded. “We’re mated in the saiyan way.” She wondered how her brother knew about that sort of thing and realized where he got the information. “So, you would know that this is permanent.”

The scholar relaxed as he allowed himself to let go of his anger at Vegeta. They were mated with a child on the way, there was no reason to cause any more stress to his sister. “If there’s nothing we can do, we might as well get used to it.”

Goku couldn’t believe it. All of his family was giving up on this. Sure, he was kind of excited about a baby. That meant a new training partner. Sure, they were that saiyan mated thing…but he only did that a year ago with Chichi and didn’t think too highly of it.

“Why don’t we put a movie in and calm down?” Videl stated. It appeared that almost everyone was on board with the idea. Goku just needed to come around. The earth saiyan agreed, causing everyone to sit down as the girls picked out a movie for them to watch.

The lights were dimmed, but Goku never took his eyes off of his rival and daughter. Vegeta was sitting there next to Gotin with his arm around her. They were practically cuddling. Bra was sitting on Gotin’s lap. His heart lightened a bit, but he pushed that thought away. His daughter was at the mercy of the prince. He knew how he treated Bulma in the beginning.

Gotin’s stomach growled, causing her prince to look at her. “I’m hungry.”

“What do you want?” the prince asked.

“Some popcorn would be nice.” On cue, Vegeta stood up and left the room. Goku watched, he didn’t understand what was going on. The prince never got anything for anybody.

Vegeta returned a couple of minutes later with a massive bowl of popcorn and sat back down. She leaned in and kissed his nose. “Thanks, Veggie-kun.”

“Veggie-kun?” Gohan began to laugh and Goku’s jaw dropped. But Vegeta said nothing about the nickname, he only blushed.

Videl leaned into the rest of the Sons. “I don’t think we have to worry about control here. Gotin’s got him wrapped completely around her finger.” Goku was set to not believe it, until his daughter asked for chocolate. The prince stood up again and walked out the door. He returned ten minutes later with it. Once again, he was called that cutesy nickname. The prince even purred as she said it.

Finally, Goku, smiled. It looked like his little girl was in good hands after all. “So, who’s training the baby?”

Chichi growled. “No one’s training anyone!”

“Mom!”

Arguments were made as two families became one. Meanwhile, on the inside, Vegeta wondered what the hell he just mated into.

To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Trunks smiled at his wife as they pulled up to the house. It had been a glorious time away. He couldn’t wait to get back upstairs and have some fun with her. The lavender saiyan leaned over, giving her a kiss as they got out of the car. The robots could get their luggage.

The couple walked to the door, giggling against each other as they walked inside. The house didn’t look that much different than when they left. Marron was prepared to lead Trunks upstairs when a noise came from the kitchen. Suddenly, the blonde new exactly what was going on in there. She planned to pull her husband away, but Trunks heard the sound and began to head towards it.

“Why don’t we go take a nap?” Marron said, trying to cover for the prince and Gotin, but she knew that nothing was going to get her husband away from that kitchen.

Trunks sighed to himself. He really couldn’t believe that his father and the nanny were screwing in the kitchen. He walked through the doorway, planning to tell his father off about sleeping with such an old lady in the place where their food was cooked…only to stop. His father was in the kitchen alright… but that wasn’t the nanny that he was thrusting into. Alarms were going off in the lavender saiyan’s head as he looked at the woman in his father’s arms. She was pushed against the sink with his father still moving inside of her. Her back was against his chest. Trunks forgot to breathe…how could he breathe? “Gotin?” His best friend looked back at him in horror as all of the pieces finally came together. All of this time…his best friend was sleeping with his father. “DAD! GOTIN! WHAT THE HELL?!” he shouted as his father pulled Gotin up.

Vegeta’s hands covered his mate’s breasts, while an apron covered her lower body. The prince glared at his son. “I didn’t think you would be home yet.” He remained inside, ensuring that Trunks couldn’t try anything. It wouldn’t work anyway since he had taken Gotin as his mate, but the prince wasn’t going to put anything passed his son.

“That’s not the issue! Why is your dick in my best friend?!” Trunks was pale as he looked between the pair only to find them grinning. “How long have you two been fucking?”

“A while,” Gotin answered, only to giggle as Vegeta began to kiss at her neck. “Your father is really something.”

Trunks began to turn red with anger. “That’s not something I needed to know.” He fumed as he glared up at his father. “She’s younger than me!”

“Age is just a number,” Vegeta said, teasing the boy. “Besides, isn’t Marron younger than you?”

“By 3 years! She isn’t 3 decades younger than me!” Trunks snapped, looking between the two of them. “Stop that!” He didn’t like watching his father do things to Gotin. His best friend seemed so content with the attention.

“You need to get used to it,” Vegeta stated. It was time that Trunks knew what was going on. “She is your stepmother after all.”

Trunks’s mouth went dry. “Step…Stepmom…” He looked between the two of them. “When did you two get married?!” He was horrified. This had to be some kind of sick joke. The CEO looked around for some kind of camera, only to be mortified when he didn’t find one.

“It’s not really human marriage,” Gotin explained. “We opted for a more…” Her eyes drifted up to the prince. “Saiyan approach.” Those stern eyes met hers and she practically melted. He kissed her seconds later, causing Trunks to curse that them. “He really is my ideal man.”

Trunks shook his head. “Both of you are insane!” He looked at his father. “How could you do this to me?” This had to be the worst betrayal he had ever been through. To think that Gotin and his father were sleeping together behind his back was infuriating.

“It has nothing to do with you,” Gotin said. “I work here, I know your father… things happened.”

Vegeta chuckled as he kissed at her neck. “That’s not how I remember it, foul temptress.” He purred. “You wanted and seduced me.”

Trunks’s eyes fell on Gotin as Marron walked in. “Oh, umm, Trunks why don’t we go upstairs?” the blonde asked. His eyes turned to her and she could tell he was pissed.

“Did you know about this?” the CEO asked, feeling betrayed by his own wife as she looked away from him. “You knew my father and Gotin were screwing…how could you?!” She hid this from him… even after he tried to be a good husband. “Was everyone here out to make a fool of me?” he snapped.

“You did that yourself,” Gotin said, before turning to her lover. “Veggie-kun, can you get me a shirt?” The prince growled as he pulled out of his mate and pulled up his pants. Gotin covered her breasts as he walked out and found her a shirt. She put it on quickly, but kept her eyes on Trunks. “Don’t even get me started on what you’ve done.”

Trunks rolled his eyes as Marron walked out with his suitcase. His wife must have wanted to get away from the arguing. The lavender saiyan looked over at his father, finding Vegeta glaring at him. “And what makes you say that?”

“Trunks, we know about the women. It would be best to drop this, you wouldn’t want your wife to know about all of your affairs, now would you?” Vegeta stated, feeling angry with the boy.

“You’re father’s right,” Gotin agreed. “You’ve been a playboy far too long. Who are you to deny me or your father the love we want?” She placed her hands on her hips.

“Does your family know about this?” Trunks snapped. He could only imagine Goku and Gohan thrashing his father for making a move. The CEO was still trying to wrap his mind around all of this. How could this have happened? How did he not notice?

“That doesn’t matter.” Even if her family already knew about her relationship, that didn’t mean that they would get a say in what she did. “I love your father, deal with it.”

“You’re blackmailing me with the information that I used to cheat on Marron… Do you think that you can win me over with all of that ‘love’ bullshit? First, you went behind my back to fuck my dad, and now the two of you are attacking my marriage!” Trunks growled.

Vegeta almost winced. Maybe that wasn’t the way to go about this. “Fine, your affairs will go unsaid, but you get no say in what I do with my wife.” The prince would have said more, but Bra walked in. Today was a short day at school and he sent the nanny to go and get her. Not wanting to talk about this in front of his daughter, he motioned for Zelma to take her upstairs, but Bra wasn’t paying attention.

“Nii-san!” Bra ran over, expecting a hug from Trunks, but her brother didn’t lean down to pick her up. “Nii-san?” Her eyes filled with tears as Trunks looked down at her, his eyes were angry. She backed away as she started to cry.

Trunks sighed, relenting and picking her up. “I’m not mad at you.” He stared back at Gotin and Vegeta. “You just came in here at a bad time.”

Bra sniffed as the room became quiet. “Brother, do you not want baby brother or sister?”

Trunks felt confused. “Bra, you are my baby sister?” He looked down at her, before noticing where she was looking. His heart stopped. It couldn’t be… no… Bra’s phone call now made sense. “Bra, you’re not talking about you…are you?” Even now, he was hoping… praying even that his sister was referring to her cat as a sibling.

“No, Mommy Gotin is bringing us one,” the little girl said, giving him a smile. “I promise to be a good big sister.” She could see her brother’s anger return. “You don’t think I’m going to be a good big sister?” Her eyes welled up once more.

Trunks sighed, pulling Bra out of the room so they could talk. He didn’t want to look at his former best friend and his father anymore. He felt sick to his stomach and dizzy. All he wanted to do was wake up from this nightmare. Bra was still crying against him when he sat down with her. “You are a good sister, Bra.” He gave her a sad smile. “I’m not mad at you.”

“But you’re mad at someone,” she said, looking up at him. “Nii-san, do you still love mommy Gotin?”

Trunks shook his head, feeling angry about all of the rejection he faced. If Gotin wanted someone…why wasn’t it him? For years, he pined for her. He would have done anything to be hers, so he just didn’t understand why it had to be his father. What did his dad have that he didn’t? The lavender saiyan wanted to scream. “I don’t love her.” He growled to himself. “And stop calling her mommy.”

“But she’s with daddy,” Bra stated. The small girl tried to smile. “She makes daddy happy.”

“We only have one mom, Bra!” Trunks snapped.

Bra looked down. “Mommy Bulma is gone. Daddy taught me a lot about her, so did Mommy Gotin. Do you remember her, Trunks?”

The lavender saiyan averted his eyes. Yes, he did remember his mom. He remembered watching her turn into a shell of a person before she died. The world around him crumbled, leading him to fill the void with other things…mainly women. “She was incredibly bright. Mom really was a genius and I can never measure up to the legacy she left behind. Capsule Corp reigned supreme under her.”

“Daddy really does love mommy. He still looks sad when he thinks of her,” Bra said.

“How do you know…?” Trunks questioned.

“He took me to her grave,” Bra stated. “We went together a lot. We still do, only Mommy Gotin went with us.”

Trunks thought of his mother again. Didn’t Bulma ask Gotin to look after all of them? This wasn’t what his mother had in mind. He often tossed the sickly form of his mother’s finally days out of his consciousness. All he wanted to remember was the fierce CEO. The woman that ruled over her company with an iron fist, while remaining a devoted wife and mother. “At least he did that much,” Trunks said under his breath. “Are you sure that dad and Gotin are having a baby?” He needed to know more. The last thing he needed was another sibling, especially one between his father and best friend.

“I ran the test in Mommy Bulma’s lab. It said there was a baby coming,” Bra said.

Trunks tried to hold his composure. It was going to be hard, but he had to find a way around this. Everything appeared to be looking up for him and now this had to happen. He needed to find out more about the situation. Maybe he could find a way to get his father and Gotin to stop this madness or at least he could wake up from this nightmare. “Come on, I bet that cat of yours wants some attention,” he stated.

Bra lit up. “I think he’s upstairs. I can go ask Marron.” She ran off, heading away from him.

Trunks attempted to smile after her, but couldn’t bring himself to do so. “I guess I’m not buying that beer for Gotin’s guy after all,” he growled. The jealously that he had been holding back came rushing to the surface. He just needed to know why he had been passed over. Sure, he had been sleeping around, but what else was he supposed to do? If he had Gotin from the beginning, it would have never happened. Hell, why had Gotin started dressing so oddly if she didn’t want his attention?

The CEO walked into the living room, finding his best friend alone. His father was nowhere to be found. It was time he got an answer. “Tell me, why my father?”

Gotin looked up from the book she was reading. She could still see how furious he was with her. Her eyes narrowed. “Like you have room to talk.” She put her book down, glaring up at him.

Vegeta was close to the living room and stopped at the doorway. He hid himself just outside the door. It appeared that he was going to get some answers. The prince was curious after all.

“What are you saying?!” Trunks snapped, almost getting in his friend’s face. What was Gotin trying to say?

Gotin giggled darkly. “Don’t play dumb, Trunks. You were the one that set the stage for this to happen. You have to remember.”

Trunks still felt confused. “I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about? Did you do this to get to my dad’s money or something?” Money didn’t make sense either, if Gotin wanted money, she would been after him.

“You really think I would do this for money? You’re so naïve. I love your father, even if that wasn’t my initial intent.” Gotin grinned. She could see just how frustrated Trunks was. “I mean, all of those years I spent plotting my revenge against you finally came to a head.”

“Revenge? What the hell did I ever do to you?” Trunks shouted.

Gotin giggled. “Don’t you remember? It probably is your favorite birthday present.” She glared at him. “You just turned 17.”

Trunks went pale as the memory of that birthday came back to him. “That…” Everything collapsed inside of him. This was the reason Gotin didn’t want him. “It only happened once…”

“Like that matters,” Gotin said. “I can imagine if my father knew about what you did, you would be six feet under.”

“So, you slept with my dad as revenge?” Trunks said, his mind numb.

Gotin sighed. “It started off that way, but soon after I changed my mind. I realized that I did like having a real man around. I really do love him.” She could see how pale Trunks was.

“And you’re just acting on that revenge now? Why didn’t you say anything before?” the lavender saiyan said.

“Now, Trunks, why did you think I started dressing like that? I had to make you see what you were missing.” She walked closer to him. “Especially, due to the fact that I was planning to give myself to you that day as a present. I do have to ask, was it worth it?”

The CEO backed away in horror. “I already told you that only happened once… I didn’t make a habit of it.”

“But you still slept with my mother. I could hear you two going at it,” Gotin snapped.

Vegeta went pale behind the door. His son slept with that harpy… He thought of his rival. Kakarot would definitely murder Trunks for such an act. Then a wave of disgust went through him. Sleeping with that vile woman. What was his son thinking?

Trunks looked away. “You thought an eye for an eye. Is that it? That’s why you went after my father.”

“Finally, you figured it out,” Gotin said. “Man, for the son of a genius, you’re an idiot.” She sat back down. “But even so, as time went on, I drew closer to your father.” She smiled. “I fell in love when I wasn’t planning to do so.”

Trunks didn’t say anything else as he walked out the room. He was an idiot. He had ruined everything. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin his marriage at this point. He still had Marron along with the last bits of his sanity. He needed to be alone though. Hopefully, he could sort this out.

* * *

Gotin sighed to herself as she picked up her book, only to feel a pair of hands on her shoulders. She looked up, finding her prince. “That’s odd, I didn’t sense you. Were you hiding?”

Vegeta looked down at her, feeling a bit angry. “So, this started as revenge?” He watched her turn red. “You used me.”

“That’s not…” she began, only to be cut off.

“You came up with a deceptive plan and seduced me to cause pain to my son… you wanted to break him,” the prince said menacingly.

“He slept with my mother!” Gotin shouted at her lover. He had never looked so pissed with her.

“Then why drag me into all of this? Why make us mates if all you wanted was revenge?” the prince snapped.

Tears began to fall from her eyes. “Because I really do love you. In the beginning, it was that way…but it didn’t take that long for me to really like you.”

“Then tell me, when did those real feeling begin?” Vegeta asked. Ideas were already forming in his head.

“It was after our date at the beach.” Gotin turned redder. “I tossed out my plans for revenge then…” She looked away. “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help but gloat in front of…” Her lips were covered as she was pushed down against the couch. Question marks appeared in her head. Why was her mate kissing her? Wasn’t Vegeta pissed off at her? His lips felt so urgent against her own.

The prince pulled up from the kiss with a dark chuckle of his own. “So the sweet daughter of Kakarot has quite the backbone. Color me impressed.” He scooped her up into his arms.

“But I used you?” Gotin felt very confused as he purred into her neck. “Veggie-kun, aren’t you mad at me?”

“I’m more pissed that my son touched that harpy.” He unlocked the door to their fun room with one hand. “You know, I do like a woman with fire.” He placed her on the bed, pulling at her clothes.

“Oh, Vegeta,” Gotin moaned as his lips trailed down her neck. She relaxed knowing that he wasn’t angry with her. It appeared that everything was right with the world.

* * *

Trunks woke up early the next morning, only to discover that the day before wasn’t a dream. Gotin was standing in front of the stove with his dad behind her. It felt surreal. They were definitely being handsy. He growled to himself as Marron asked him if he wanted any toast. It was his first day back at work, but how was he supposed to focus on anything?

Strangely enough, their breakfast was interrupted with Goku transmitting in. Trunks spat out his coffee when he saw what was in Goku’s arms. Why did he have a crib?

“Dad, it’s too early to be bringing that here,” Gotin stated.

Vegeta shook his head. “Why is it pink?” He refused to have that color in his house.

“It could be a girl, you know,” Goku said before looking down at his daughter, “and it will be here before you know it.”

“Kakarot, I will not have pink in this house!” Vegeta snapped.

“But it belonged to Gotin when she was a baby. Chichi would be depressed if you didn’t use it,” Goku said placing his hand behind his head.

Vegeta froze at hearing the harpy’s name. It seemed unfair for Kakarot to be in the dark about his wife’s infidelity, but there was nothing he could do. It wasn’t his business either. Trunks stated that it only happened once, and if it happened around his son’s birthday at that age, a lot had to be going on with his son during that time. Sure, he admired Gotin’s desire for revenge, but he still had to protect his child from what could happen. His son was a minor when he slept with the harpy. He needed to know who was truly in the wrong. “It can be painted, can’t it?”

“Dad, we can figure that out later. I still have months ahead of me,” Gotin stated. She could see how conflicted her mate was. Vegeta wanted to tell her father what he knew, but at the same time there was a level of protectiveness at work. She sighed. It would be best if that incident remained a secret. Her father didn’t need to know about what happened. Even if Gotin herself wanted an answer for why her mother gave herself to Trunks and vice versa… ignorance was truly bliss.

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Gotin smiled as she watched her father finish painting up the baby’s room. The half saiyan now knew what she was going to have, but the day was drawing closer. Her body was changing, and at first, she thought Vegeta wouldn’t be as handsy with her…that wasn’t the case. Instead, he seemed to be worshiping her more than ever. Gotin couldn’t help but feel adored whenever he was around.

Trunks, on the other hand, was miserable. He barely looked at anyone in his family, including his own wife. Each second of each day, he cursed his actions as a teenager. Why the fuck did he sleep with Chichi again? He could hardly remember his reasoning. The fact that it cost him the woman he wanted to his father was just disturbing. He walked by the nursery while keeping his head down. He could hear the laughter that was coming from that room. His father had returned and seemed to be showering his new bride with attention. Trunks expected Goku to be concerned by what was going on with Vegeta and Gotin, but, apparently, the fighter was fine with it.

Gotin looked over the paint color while Vegeta cringed. The room was painted strangely for one. Half of it was one color while the other half was another. It was a part of her surprise. Her mate hadn’t been there when she had Bra try out one of Bulma’s machines. It was up to the little girl and Goku to keep the secret… not that they were the best options, but it was nice to include her father in this. After Goku accepted her mate, it had been a lot easier to do anything. Sure, he changed his mind in a day, but she could still tell that he was testing the prince. Even know, earth’s hero was watching Vegeta’s every move. If the prince messed up, then he would surely die.

Vegeta looked around the room. One side was fine, but why was the other side pink? “You know how much I hate pink,” he grumbled. He even refused, and lost, to Bulma over that color for Bra. The genius used to say it was a color for girls… The prince stood in place as he drew closer to that side of the room. “Its…it’s a girl?” He began to feel excited once more. Sure, he wasn’t looking forward to more tea parties, but it wasn’t like that was a deal breaker.

“Then what about the other side of the room?” Gotin grinned, pointing to the blue walls and furniture that she had placed there.

Vegeta wondered what his mate was trying to say. Blue was usually a boy’s color on Earth. “So…it’s a boy.” The idea of having a son filled him with pride. It had been a long time since he had fathered a prince. “They why is this part pink?”

“Veggie, why don’t you try sensing the baby’s ki again?” Gotin giggled, grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach. She could see his confusion and couldn’t wait for him to get the picture of what was going on.

The prince felt around, finding that the small ki he found months ago was different…in fact, there was more than one ki moving around. The prince’s eyes went wide. Sure, it was rare among their kind, but for the royal family, it wasn’t that rare. His brother Tarble had been his younger twin. “Twins…”

“A prince and a princess,” Gotin stated, waiting for him react. Clearly, he was running the gambit of emotions right now. She giggled as she purred against him. “This house is about to get a lot louder.” Before she could continue speaking though, Vegeta pulled her close, kissing her deeply. The prince was interrupted by his father-in-law. As much as he wanted to jump his mate’s bones right now, doing such a thing in front of Kakarot wouldn’t be wise.

Goku rolled his eyes. He was trying to keep his cool. He told himself that he accepted this. Earth’s hero just wanted to know why Gotin didn’t go after someone like Trunks? Why did it have to be Vegeta? Nothing really made sense anymore. “Anyway, I’m done here for the day. Remember, your mother is planning a cookout at our place this week. Everyone is going to be there.” This was his way of telling the prince to be on his best behavior. It was time that everyone knew about Gotin and the prince. Earth’s hero could imagine that chaos already. He knew that the humans would be up in arms about it… but it would be nice to knock that smug look off of 18’s face. He transmitted away, not giving the couple time to say no.

Gotin sighed. “Are you ready for that?” She felt her mate’s strong arms go around her waist.

Vegeta grinned at her. “We’re having twins and you think I can’t stand up to those human fools and the bucket of bolts?” He leaned down, kissing at her neck. The taste of her skin was on his lips as jolts of electricity went down her spine. “I have nothing to be ashamed of.” His hands traced her bulging stomach. “It’s quite the opposite,” he purred before dragging her to their bedroom. He could handle being treated like garbage. No one would disrespect his mate. He would put an end to those rumors once and for all.

* * *

Chichi looked around her yard as it filled with their old friends. She could see most of the z fighters enjoying a beer as a capsule car pulled up. Out came Bra, followed by Trunks and Marron. The housewife could tell that the boy hadn’t gotten any sleep. Just like her, he had put two and two together. Their sin had caused this to happen. They had made their beds, now it was time to lay in them.

Finally, Vegeta got out of the car, but he offered his hand to his bride, helping Gotin to her feet. He could hear gasps around them as many looked at his mate’s stomach. The prince’s eyes found 18. He growled protectively. It was time he made that bucket of bolts eat her words.

18 and Krillin looked at the rest of the Son’s, but noticed that there wasn’t a reaction. Goku had his arms crossed and was grinding his teeth though. It appeared that the rest had come to terms with Vegeta deflowering Gotin.  The female half saiyan walked closer to her family, while Trunks grumbled. It looked like Marron was getting fed up with her husband’s lack of attention as well. Just what was going on at Capsule Corp?

Gohan and Videl took a second to ponder the size of Gotin’s belly before it was announced to everyone that the half saiyan was having twins. Gohan took note that not many of their friends were shocked. Some of them had to know something.

Master Roshi came forward, looking over the youngest daughter of Goku. “So, you like older men? Why wasn’t I an option?” The old master was punched across the lawn by the prince. The saiyan looked disgusted by the idea of his mate choosing that over him.

Gotin giggled. “Now, Vegeta, there’s no reason to be jealous.” She purred while rubbing up against him. “I said I liked older men, not that I like old men,” she stated. “Mature, but not ancient.”

Vegeta ended up smirking, while everyone continued to stare at them. It was just too bizarre. “You all hear that!” He couldn’t help but brag. What man wouldn’t in his situation?

18 scoffed, getting the prince’s attention. Vegeta drew closer, scowling at her. “What do you want?”

“My mate, you owe her something.” The prince wasn’t going to back down about this. They had treated Gotin like garbage. It was time they got their just desserts.

“I don’t owe her anything.” The android was peeved. She was sure there was going to be a show. “Her pregnant ass is enough proof for me. I bet she seduced you with a little striptease.” 18 mouthed off, only to hear a snarl from the prince as Vegeta forgot all reason. She backed away, feeling terrified at his presence. Something had changed inside the prince. A primal being was standing before her, snapping its teeth in its quest for blood.

Krillin attempted to stand up and protect his wife, but Goku had already grabbed his shirt. The small man quivered in place. It was as if earth’s hero was asking him questions while reading his mind. “You knew about this, didn’t you?” Goku’s voice was deadly, causing Krillin to feel confused. He figured that the earth saiyan had to be okay with Vegeta and Gotin.

“If you hate it so much, don’t attack me, go after him!” Krillin stated, trying to grab onto something to save himself.

Tien and Yamcha drew closer, hoping to remove the Prince and Goku away from the married couple. Gohan stood in their way, his eyes looking just as deadly. “Let me guess, you knew as well?” Both men were forced back to back as the half saiyan circled his prey. No one understood what was going on. It was as if Gotin had every saiyan male on alert.

Trunks just stood there and watched. He didn’t know what to say. For a moment, he thought that Goku would be his ally in this, but then again, the last thing he wanted to do was have Gotin inform her father of the truth. The CEO remained in place as his wife walked into the madness, hoping to secure her father and mother from certain death. “Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, please let them go. I knew about everything beforehand.”

Goku snarled. “It’s different. You didn’t speak ill of my child.” Earth’s hero’s eyes glared down at his best friend. “You didn’t turn your back on me.”

Krillin felt wet as he pissed himself. It was as if he was staring at the monster that would have destroyed the planet if he hadn’t bumped his head. “I didn’t turn my back on you. You did that.”

18 attempted to fight back against Vegeta, but was only met by the saiyan’s wrath. She was knocked to the ground with the prince aiming his hand down at her. Visions of a deadly blast came to mind as the prince began to power up. Maron jumped in the way, blocking Vegeta from getting a good view of his target. “I won’t let you do this!” she snapped.

The prince glared. “You have a choice to make. You are either a member of this family or not.” He looked over Marron, while Gotin grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him.

“We’re all family,” Marron began. “Just listen to me.”

“You hated my mate from the beginning. You knew that my son wanted her for himself.” Vegeta’s mind was locked in his primal rage, forcing his mate to let go of him as he paced. Marron and Gotin exchanged looks. For the first time in a long time, Gotin could see anger directed at her from the blonde. “I can see it in your eyes. Trunks has forgotten you once more. His attention is back on my bride, instead of you. I do wonder why you even bothered.”

“What does that mean?!” Marron shouted as Trunks finally snapped out of his trance, moving between his bride and father.

“Dad, you’re going too far!” Trunks snapped.

“Am I, Son? I’ve noticed that your roaming eyes have returned. You stare at what’s mine.” Vegeta snarled. It was as if the bond between them was severed. They were still rivals, even if Gotin was his mate.

“That’s because I’m still processing it! How would you feel if the woman you loved fell for your father?!” Trunks snapped back, only for everything to go quiet. Marron looked away from him, while everything else went still. “That doesn’t mean that I don’t love you. I do…it’s just.”

“I was just the silver metal then? Were you using me to make Gotin jealous?” Marron snapped. “I can’t believe you.”

Trunks went quiet. “It was like that in the beginning…”

“Then what is it now? Tell me, why can’t you just let go?” Marron was in tears as Goku finally let go of Krillin. 18 went to her daughter as well.

“I did let go. But the world’s biggest bombshell got dropped on me…and you knew about it the entire time! You know how that made me feel?” Trunks growled.

“Tell me the truth. Did you cheat on me?” Marron asked, point blank. She wanted him to say it. She could already see him turning pale. “How long did you cheat? ANSWER ME!”

Trunks sighed. “You wouldn’t put out, so I resorted to sleeping around.” He answered, knowing that 18 planned to attack him. “I did a lot of things I’m not proud of.”

Marron was crying against her mother as everyone looked on. It appeared that her marriage was over before it truly began. She turned to look at Gotin, who was staring at her. “This is YOUR fault! If it wasn’t for you, then he wouldn’t have cheated!”

“How is it my fault?” Gotin said, feeling her husband move in front of her.

Marron began to laugh like a maniac. “You started dressing like a slut, and for what? Revenge?” The blonde looked around the group as Vegeta, Trunks, and Gotin turned pale white. Marron knew where this all began. The blonde must have overheard them talking about it. “Where should I begin? You seduced Vegeta to get back at Trunks. You wanted to get revenge, but in the end fell for him. Do I have it right so far?” The blonde laughed as she continued. “Years before that, you dressed like a slut in order to flaunt what you had to Trunks. You wanted him to see what he was missing.”

“Marron that’s enough!” Chichi snapped. She knew where this was going. The last thing she wanted was for that to come out now. Things had finally begun to calm between her and Goku. For her weakness to come out now, would destroy them.

 “What Chichi? Do you not want to reveal your part in all of this?” Marron said with a dark smile. “I mean, you were the cause of all of this. You were the one that spread your legs.”

Goku froze in place, looking down at his wife. “What is she talking about?”

Chichi turned red. “You were gone for so long, Goku.” She began to cry. “You left me all alone. I gave into temptation and…” She collapsed to her knees as she sobbed.

“You cheated on me? With who?” Goku scanned the crowd as the word revenge entered his mind. “TRUNKS!” Earth’s hero pounced, pinning to the boy to the ground. His eyes were red with rage. “You touched my wife!”

Trunks didn’t even try to fight back. He figured this was what he deserved. His wife hated him, his best friend was with his father, and his father no longer cared. He closed his eyes, preparing to die. But suddenly, Goku was ripped off of him. Trunks stared up in shock as he looked at his father’s back. “Kakarot. There had to be a reason for it. As your wife said, she was lonely. The boy has to have a reason as well.”

Goku felt his blood boil. “Stand aside.” He didn’t care what reason Trunks had. Chichi was his.

“I can’t have you killing my son,” Vegeta said calmly. He crossed his arms. The humans had all run off. “It happened before you were mated. I say hear the boy’s answer out.”

Trunks looked off to the side, feeling ashamed. He thought of his mother. He was willing to do anything to forget what was going on at that time. “I just couldn’t take it.” He didn’t know how else to answer. He sounded like a child. “Mom was dying. I needed anything to take my mind off of it. My birthday came, I walked into your house looking for Gotin, came across Chichi and it just happened. Afterward, I kind of just…I was looking for something to deal with my depression…my anger at being so weak and pathetic.” He snapped, sobbing into the ground. Never had he given into his grief for his mother. He thought he needed to stay strong. He was a boy growing into a man, crying wasn’t something a man did.

Goku stared down at Trunks, feeling…pity. This wasn’t someone after his mate. This was a broken young man that was trying to fill a void in himself. For years, the earth saiyan knew that same grief. He had tried to fill the place his grandfather had been for ages, only to come up short. It was only after he took a step back and grieved that he could move forward. Earth’s hero walked back to his wife. He felt guilty. He pushed Chichi to this. His wife was crying as he picked her up off of the ground. Chichi attempted to pull away from him while she sobbed, but he refused to let her go. Goku took a deep breath. “Don’t cry.”

Vegeta looked down at his son. It looked like Trunks was finally letting go. He crouched down, putting his hand on his son’s forehead. “Why don’t we all go home?”

Trunks was surprised to see so much forgiveness above him. Gotin had walked over as well, this time she gave him a smile. It looked like everything was going to be alright. He sighed, before finally smiling. “I guess I owe you a beer, old man.” Vegeta gave him a funny look. “When I gave up on Gotin, I decided to buy her boyfriend a beer. I might as well get used to this.”

Vegeta smirked as he helped his son to his feet. Videl and Gohan had left the party, while Goku and Chichi had gone back inside. “Looks like you’re single again.”

“Yeah, I bet a divorce is in my future.” Trunks scratched his head. “I shouldn’t have rushed into things…I was just…trying to fill a void.”

“I told you that woman was a no go. Try as she might, she’s not the type to gain the affection of a saiyan prince,” Vegeta said. “She’s a fragile flower, not a weed.”

“Are you calling me a weed?” Gotin said with a glare.

“Bulma was a weed as well. No matter what I tried, that woman never backed down. Find yourself a true mate, Son. You may love that girl, but it will never work out. You were holding onto the past, it’s time to let it go.”

Trunks sighed. “Now I wish I made her sign a prenup. This is going to be a crazy legal battle.” It was strange. His head hadn’t felt this clear in a long time. His feelings for Marron seemed to be gone as well…as was his depression. The CEO turned to Gotin. “Just so we’re clear. I’m not calling you mom.”

Gotin giggled. “Now that would be weird.”

Bra ran up to Trunks and was surprised when she was picked up. “Nii-san?”

“Why don’t we go to the zoo? Just you and me,” Trunks said.

“No Marron? No phones?” Bra asked, feeling excited.

“Whatever you want,” the CEO said.

“YAY!”

The family walked off together, getting in the car and heading home. It appeared that everything was finally right with the world once more.

* * *

Ten years later…

Bra stood up, looking down at her siblings. Her little brother, Goken, and her little sister, Vegen, had just trashed her room. “You little Monkeys!” she snapped after them as they ran downstairs. She shook her head. She had a date tonight. Didn’t they know the first thing about personal space?

Meanwhile, Trunks was downstairs. The CEO was meeting with his new lawyer over how to get full custody of his daughter. He had knocked up Marron sometime after they separated. Their relationship went back and forth until around a year ago, his ex-wife was admitted to a psychiatric ward. Now 18 and Krillin were in control of the custody of Tanks while he tried to prove that he was a good father. His past infidelity had bitten him on the ass, but what was he going to do?

Vegeta watched his son, knowing that there wasn’t much he could do. Gotin was drinking some tea as the doorbell rang and a servant let in Trunks’s new lawyer. He expected a stuffy old man, as did Trunks, but instead it was a young woman with black eyes and black hair.

“Sorry, I’m a little late. Traffic was a mess.” She shuffled her papers, setting them on the table as they got down to business. “So from what I’ve seen, you’re a single man, recently divorced and looking for custody from the grandparents?” the woman said.

Trunks nodded, but at the same time, felt like something was familiar. Had he seen this woman somewhere before? “Yes, you would be correct.” He asked for a business card, only for his eyes to go wide. “Mai?”

Gotin and Vegeta, who had been sitting there waiting for the boring legal talk, looked between the two. Mai’s eyes lit up. “Oh, I thought you wouldn’t remember me. We were only kids when we met.” She giggled. “Anyway, according to the court, they would feel better if Tanks had a mother figure in the house.” Her eyes went over to Gotin. “Is this your girlfriend? Mistress?”

“Step mom,” Trunks said. “It’s a long story,” he said, catching Mai’s next question. “I don’t know if I’m ready to date yet. I know I’ve been divorced for a while, but I just want to focus on my child.”

Mai nodded. “That’s why I’m here.” She looked through her notes. “We may want to focus on your income then.” The lawyer sat closer to Trunks going over his options. Every once in a while, they would lock eyes. She felt warm. Sure, she had a crush on Trunks as a child…but… “I know this is unprofessional of me…but would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?”

Vegeta was about to roll his eyes when a knock came to the door. He could sense someone was at the door. He growled, expecting Bra’s date, but finding what appeared to be some kind of agent. He planned to tell them to leave when a gun shot fired, blasting the man through the head. The prince turned back, finding Mai standing there with a gun in hand.

“Sorry about that. I’ve been trying to clean up my act, but my old job keeps following me.” She remained red. “Don’t worry about what I asked.”

Trunks was red, but for a different reason. He hadn’t felt a rush like this in a long time. “Then why don’t I ask?”

Vegeta grinned. It looked like this Mai might be exactly what his son really needed. He grabbed Gotin, pulling her away from the two. It was best to let them catch up. He would worry about disposing of the body later.

Gotin heard her children, only to giggle as she was swept off her feet by her mate. He planned to take her to their bedroom. “Do you have a plan for me, my Prince?”

Vegeta chuckled, locking the door behind him. “If I remember right, you’re the one with the plans.”

“But you like my plans, Veggie-kun,” Gotin moaned as he kissed down her neck.

“You invaded me. You’re a toxic substance really. A poison that’s woven itself into my skin,” the prince declared, ripping off her clothes.

“I would say that you like being poisoned,” Gotin purred, feeling him between her legs, only to gasp as he entered her. “Vegeta…I…Oh, I love you.”

The prince panted. “That I do…” They made love into the darkest hours of the night. He didn’t know how he got so lucky. He went from having nothing on this planet to having more than most. He gained everything, only to lose his first love…now he had gained a new life and a new lover. It didn’t matter that he had tasted poison twice in his life, he would always come back for more. He would never regret any of it either. Gotin was his, just like Bulma was before. He wasn’t going to let a little poison get in the way.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Bra snuck out of the house. She was sitting in her boyfriend’s car. Uub was working on her shirt as he kissed her neck. The princess gasped as his lips dug into her collarbone. Suddenly a strange sound left her throat. The princess froze. She just purred. Years of confusion all fell down on her.

“What’s wrong?” Uub asked, wondering why she had stopped feeling it.

“Purring means you’re horny!” she said with shock as her mind flashed back to her childhood…back to when her dad and Gotin started dating. She turned red, feeling mortified. Everything she knew was a lie! “Kami! WHY?!”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at the end, there will not be a sequel. I hope y'all enjoyed reading it as much as I have. this fic was named after Poison by Alice Cooper. Please join us for our next fic!  
> -Pika


End file.
